La Alianza Episodio 1
by ALPHAJACK
Summary: XOver. RK, GW y Slayers. Epliogo del Episodio I
1. Default Chapter

Prologo.  
  
[---------------------------------------]  
  
Disclamer: A pesar de lo que pueden pensar, Rurouni Kenshin, Slayers y Gundam Wing no son míos ni me pertenecen.  
  
Siento desilusionarlos pero tomen en cuenta que no tienen que pagarme nada por leer este fic. Y como no lucro con esto, tampoco tengo que pagar nada por escribirlo y publicarlo.  
  
Pensándolo bien, es mucho más rico de esa forma ¿No?  
  
[-------------------------------------]  
  
"The day in which the stars align themselves and the fear it floods the heart of the world  
  
When the black Angels describe a circle in the sky,  
  
a pure soul will be sacrificed and its blood drunk by the dark gentleman  
  
and when the torches send their eternal fire,  
  
the Maxima dark will arise...  
  
in order to sink to the world in the chaos"  
  
Lei Magnus.  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
A lo largo del tiempo Las alianzas han existido debido a necesidades extremas.  
  
Cuando un individuo o organización no es capaz de lograr un objetivo por si mismo, se busca asociados para alcanzar ese propósito. En especial si se tiene en común. De esa forma:  
  
Media y Persia se aliaron y derrocaron al imperio Babilónico en una noche.  
  
Alemania recibió el apoyo de Francia y otras naciones y comenzó su conquista en la primera y segunda Guerra mundial.  
  
Estados Unidos e Inglaterra son increíbles aliados en casi cualquier campo. Político, Bélico y económico.  
  
Hernán Cortés se alió con tribus indígenas costeras y de otros lugares y derrocó a los Aztecas en Tenochtitlan.  
  
De esa forma, las alianzas han dominado, de muchas formas el mundo. Antiguo y actual.  
  
De allí la razón de este título.  
  
[----------------------------------------------]  
  
Esto es un crossover, o sea una combinación de varias series. Como los famosos de Superman-Spiderman, o tantos otros ejemplos.  
  
Trataré en lo posible de respetar la personalidad de los personajes para darles la mayor consistencia, aunque por necesidades habrá un pokillo de OOC.  
  
Si se preguntan el porque situé este Crossover en SLAYERS y no en otro lugar. Las respuestas se dan en LADRONA Cap. 5. La línea de la historia es de Slayers, y el universo es de Slayers, solo que en diferente tiempo.  
  
En otras palabras cuando Slayers terminó y el mundo siguió girando, Aparecieron los otros protagonistas.  
  
Si no les quedó claro, espérense. Todo se aclarará a si tiempo.  
  
[-----------------------------------------------]  
  
Si has visto las tres series y leído Asesino, Ladrona y Soldado. Pasa al siguiente capitulo. Si no, esta información te será demasiado útil.  
  
[------------------------------------------------]  
  
Estoy plenamente consiente que no todos han visto Gundam Wing, Slayers y Rurouni Kenshin. Por lo que a continuación presentaré pequeños resúmenes de las historias.  
  
RUROUNI KENSHIN:  
  
SLAYERS:  
  
Slayers se divide en tres partes. SLAYERS (a secas) En donde se presentan a los personajes. Destacando entre ellos a la protagonista principal Lina Inverse, una jovencita de (15 o 16 años) Pelirroja y de ojos rubí. Con un agudo complejo de inferioridad causado por el pobre desarrollo que ha tenido su cuerpo a pesar de su edad. Ella es, con pocas dudas, la hechicera más grande de todos los tiempos y esta, al saberlo, se cree demasiado.  
  
Gourry Gabriev, es un espadachín poseedor de un físico de antología. Alto, de cabello rubio y largo. Además porta una espada espacial, la Gorn Nova, una espada que convierte la voluntad del usuario en energía y que posteriormente es identificado como un instrumento que posee muchas otras cualidades. Ah, si, también es mas tonto que una piedra. (Aunque teorías analizan la posibilidad que sea un antepasado de Dori, la pescada de "Finding Nemo" con un problema de Amnesia a Corto plazo.) Cabe señalar que Termina viajando con Lina.  
  
Zelgadis Grayword era una quimera (1/3 parte piedra, 1/3 parte demonio y 1/3 humano.) Al servicio de Rezzo. Este estaba en la búsqueda de la Piedra del Sabio debido a que su jefe la necesitaba para oscuros propósitos. Se pelea con Lina y Gourry por razones obvias. (Ellos tenían esa piedra aunque no lo sabían)  
  
Estos tres personajes se unen al darse cuenta que Rezzo en realidad quería resucitar a Sabranigudú (El demonio más poderoso del universo de Slayers), o al menos la parte que estaba encerrada en sus ojos (era ciego) Finalmente Rezzo muere y Shabi (es mas corto así) es vencido gracias a un hechizo mayor y la espada de la luz (Gorn Nova)  
  
Después los personajes se enfrentan a Sanafer en Sariag. Sanafer fue invocado por Kopi Rezzo (un clon de Rezzo manufacturado por Ellis. Ex amante de Rezzo. Y eso que era "monje") En esas andanzas conocen a Amelia, hija del príncipe de Sailoon el reino de la magia blanca. Una fastidiosa pequeña con ansias de convertirse en Superhéroe de comic. (Y eso que aún no existían) y Sylphiel, originaria de Sariag, la cual fue destruida por Sanafer.  
  
Ahora:  
  
Slayers Next (Cortesía de Suisei Lady Dragon)  
  
Zelgadis aún está en su búsqueda de una cura y le han mencionado que en la Biblia de Claire podría encontrar una. En la búsqueda de la Biblia de Claire se encuentran con Xellos, quien destruye todas las copias de la misma antes que Zelgadis pueda mirarlas.  
  
Son contratados como guardaespaldas para dos políticos y terminan descubriendo a un mago que tiene un pacto con un mazoku (Saygram) para volver a su amada a la vida. Aprenden que para hacer un pacto con un mazoku se necesita una roca de juramento, si no se destruye el pacto continua, ni el mismo mazoku lo puede romper. Saygram es uno de los mazokus rebeldes seguidores de Gaarv.  
  
Se enteran de la muerte del Rey Filionel y regresan a la capital de la magia blanca. Allí Lina es despojada de su poder por los hermanos mazoku (luego busco el nombre) y el grupo junto a Filionel es transportado a otra dimension donde Lina no puede entrar ni siquiera con poderes. Por eso se va con Xellos a buscar un hechizo que le devuelva sus poderes primero, allí se encuentra con que una niña es la que está a cargo de los antiguos hechizos de su abuelo y encuentra un manuscrito de la Biblia de Claire que contiene el Ragna Blade pero sin el final. Se arriesga, usa el Ragna Blade para cortar la dimension luego de recuperar sus poderes y comprarle los amuletos de demonio a Xellos para ampliar su poder. Salva a medio mundo con el Ragna Blade, hiere al ultimo demonio con el Ragna Blade y sus amigos piensan que esta muerta. Luego con un Dragon Slave mata al mazoku pero deja sendo cráter en ciudad Sailune que luego se convierte en lago natural. Aquí aprende Lina el Ragna Blade. Estos mazokus hermanos son mazokus rebeldes seguidores de Gaarv.  
  
Van en busca de un hechizo más fuerte, pasan por la torre de Artemay donde todo el que entra se convierte en juguete por consejo de Xellos que dice que pudiera haber allí una parte de la Biblia de claire. Descubren que no todo es lo que parece, en no es el juguetero quien controla a los juguetes, sino un mazoku en forma de juguete que controla al hombre. Este mazoku es uno rebelde, seguidor de Gaarv.  
  
Entran a una competencia de tenis donde las raquetas son especiales y las bolas también puesto que el que lanza la pelota tiene que poder controlarla según sus sentimientos.  
  
Llegan a la ciudad de Femil, donde no pueden entrar hombres, pero se dan cuenta que no todo es lo que parece. Vencen a un demonio que vive en la fuente donde descansa la piedra de la verdad. Al final descubren que muchas de las mujeres simplemente son hombres disfrazados. Zelgadis, Gourry y Xellos son vestidos de mujeres.  
  
Llegan a las arenas del tiempo donde está la única copia completa de la Biblia de claire y pasan días buscando el hechizo más poderoso... el giga slave. Lina ve lo que pudiera suceder si el hechizo se sale de control pero no lo aprende allí. Gaarv los ataca, Xellos los defiende y ahí se enteran que es un mazoku. Acua los defiende de Gaarv y salen hacia las montañas en busca de la Biblia de claire original.  
  
Antes de subir se encuentran con un niño que trata de robarle a Lina y le piden que los guíe hacia las montañas donde viven los dragones. Salen y Martina se queda rezagada y el niño, luego de mucha suplica, la lleva con ellos. En la montaña luchan con Gaarv, mientras Lina aprende el Giga Slave directamente de la Biblia de claire que es apenas una luz. Al salir aún luchan con Gaarv, Lina lo corta con el Ragna Blade pero Gaarv sigue vivo. El niño se revela como Phibrizo y destruye a Gaarv. Secuestra a Gourry.  
  
Lina vive varios meses en la depresión hasta que tienen una pista de donde pudiera estar Phibrizo. Para esta parte Xellos no aparece por ningún lado. Llegan a Sairaag y se encuentran con Silfiel, allí se encuentran también con Zangulus que se enfrenta a un espadachín que envía Phibrizo. Al luchar contra él descubren que es Gourry y que Phibrizo ha liberado todo el poder de la espada de luz que si antes era poderosa ahora crea una columna de fuego blanco que destruye todo a su paso. Logran sacar a Gourry del control de Phibrizo y se dirigen a Sairaag.  
  
En Sairaag todos están muertos y convertidos en fantasmas, el padre de Silfiel le advierte todo lo que puede y que Phibrizo le ha permitido decir. Entran a la ciudad y Phibrizo se divierte matando a todos los compañeros de Lina uno a uno estrujando las esferas de la vida de las cuales es dueño siendo el señor de la muerte. Sin embargo le da el chance a Lina de recuperar a sus amigos puesto que aún no reclama sus almas. Hace que Lina conjure el Giga Slave y se prepara para destruir lo que el piensa que es el envase (el cuerpo de Lina) y liberar el poder del Giga Slave. El Giga Slave es solo una forma de traer a LON al mundo de Slayers y Phibrizo no puede destruirla, el cuerpo de Lina ya ha sido consumido por LON puesto que el hechizo es un pacto, la vida por la oportunidad de que LON se haga presente. LON le concede el deseo mal hecho de Phibrizo, que pide la muerte... pero no especifica para quien, por lo que LON le otorga su propia muerte. Cuando muere Phibrizo regresan todos los amigos de Lina y Gourry observa cómo el cuerpo de Lina es llevado. Contra toda lógica lo sigue y ante el amor y la tenacidad de Gourry finalmente LON le regresa el cuerpo a Lina y los regresa a ambos al mundo de Slayers.  
  
No recuerdo cómo o cuando ocurre pero el muro de energía que divide a Sailoon del resto del mundo es derrumbado y es entonces la primera vez que pueden ver una columna de energía blanca a lo lejos.  
  
Después:  
  
Slayers Try (Tambien cortesía de Suis Lady Dragon)  
  
Lina y Gourry se encuentran en Sailoon, esperando por ver qué pueden hacer para tener dinero. Se encuentran con Zelgadis. Un dragón dorado comienza a hacer estragos en las flotas del rey de Sailoon y Lina y amigos tratan de detenerlo.  
  
Finalmente logran detener los ataques pero se encuentran a la deriva en un barco. Llegan a una ciudad que está siendo atacada y la salvan, ganándose fama de campeones de la justicia. Se encuentran con Filia que les ofrece un trabajo, relacionado con una profecía, con una carta de Luna. Xellos los sigue de cerca.  
  
En camino a la ciudad de Filia se encuentran con Valgaarv, Lina reconoce su magia como la de Gaarv y cuando Valgaarv ataca con su lanza de luz (lagunomenix?) entonces es que Xellos aparece y dice: todos los jugadores están en sus lugares. Cuando están a punto de una verdadera lucha, Valgaarv es llamado de vuelta a su lugar por un misterioso personaje.  
  
Los Slayers se dirigen al templo dragón y encuentran de manera improvista que el templo al que van es una especie de tren gigantesco y lo activan sin querer. En su camino hay varios pueblos y arrasan con ellos al no poder parar pero lo detienen cuando esta a punto de destruir el verdadero templo dragón, no sin antes llevarse de por medio una parte.  
  
Allí Filias es interrogada por sus antiguos mientras Lina reconstruye la parte que ha destruido (muy colorida por cierto). Finalmente salen en busca de las armas que faltan.  
  
En el camino se encuentran dos poblados en constante lucha, las ciudades de Alto y Barítono, allí hay dos vasijas, una del bien y una del mal que según una profecía reunirán ambos pueblos si se unen. Lina y compañía son engañados por los príncipes para robar las vasijas. Al final y para detener a Jillas y Gravos tienen que unir las vasijas, aprendiendo así a unir magia sagrada con magia demoníaca.  
  
En su camino se encuentran con un supuesto templo del amor, allí son engañados por Jillas y separados en parejas no usuales. Xellos/Filia, Zelgadis/Lina, Amelia/Gourry. Con esto Jillas logra despistarlos y robar la espada de luz para llevársela a su amo Valgaarv pero logran detenerlo cuando está a punto de entregársela. Al final Valgaarv logra obtener el arma y abre la puerta para ser absorbido por Estrella Oscura pero los Slayers logran cerrar la puerta con la ayuda de Xellos y Armace, una tremente explosión ocurre y son lanzados en direcciones opuestas a unas islas misteriosas donde pasan algunas aventuras antes de volver a reunirse. Mientras los dioses del universo de Estrella Obscura envían unos insectos en busca de las demás armas de luz. Los Slayers siguen los insectos y tras ellos va Jillas con el propósito de vengar la supuesta muerte de Valgaarv.  
  
Los insectos encuentran un objeto y los compañeros de Armace, Eulogos y Sirius, van por él pero no es una de las armas. Los slayers leen lo que dice el objeto y se dan cuenta que es un sello. Al fin y al cabo van desenterrando estos objetos percatándose que forman una especie de estrella y es en el centro donde están las armas.  
  
Llegan al lugar antes que Armace y descubren que es un templo de los dragones antiguo. Allí Filia descubre lo que verdaderamente pasó en la guerra Kouma hace 1,000 años atrás. Donde los Dragones Dorados necesitaban un arma poderosa para derrotar a los mazoku y los Dragones Antiguos la tenían pero no se la quisieron entregar por temor a un peligro mayor. Entonces los dragones dorados comenzaron la masacre.  
  
Filia disipa las imágenes porque necesitan el arma y mientras deshace los hechizos que la guardan son atacados por Dragones Dorados. Filia es tomada como rehén y descubre que sus antiguos no se preocupan realmente por ella y que su persona es parte de una profecía mayor. Eulogos ataca contra los dragones dorados y los mata a todos.  
  
El antiguo de Filia rehúsa desactivar la última barrera y Xellos dice que él la puede desactivar, lucha contra el anciano y cuando está a punto de matarlo Filia dispara en su contra un rayo de energía divina. Xellos la toma y la maldice, uniendo así energía divina con energía maligna pero no llega a destruir el sello porque Lina lo detiene. Zelgadis y Amelia atacan a Xellos con música positiva mientras Lina corta el sello con una Laguna Blade. Armace trata de quitar el arma a Lina pero es muerto por Eulogos quien esperaba para matarlo hacía tiempo. En el pandemonio Xellos arrebata el arma a Lina y la deja inconsciente.  
  
Lina y su grupo entierran a todos los dragones, Filia renuncia a ser sacerdotisa y regresan al lugar del portal en la cueva de Valgaarv donde Jillas los espera con un enorme tanque de orihalcon que es un metal a prueba de magia y a prueba de hechizos. Filia logra que Jillas detenga su autodestrucción pero causa el que explote el tanque, sin embargo los salva transportándolos lejos. Finalmente llegan hasta cerca del lugar del portal y Filia los transporta en su forma de dragón hasta el lugar justo donde reside la entrada del verdadero portal dimensional. Allí Eulogos le pregunta a Xellos por qué los mazokus ayudan a salvar el mundo y Xellos le contesta que ellos destruirán el planeta sin la necesidad de extraños.  
  
Al llegar al portal Lina decide ayudar a Eulogos y Sirius a destruir a Dark Star. Tienen la espada de luz (Gorun Nova), la lanza de Valgaarv (lagunomenix), la hoz de Sirius (mezard), el hacha de Eulogos (vodiga), el arco de luz (gavela). Con esto reducen a Dark Star a la mitad pero aún es poderoso. Los hechizos de Lina no logran detenerlo pero Dark Star reacciona a algo que Filia ha recogido del templo dragón, una esfera con el holograma de lo que sucedió en la batalla Kouma. Dark Star escapa hacia el templo dragón y Lina y compañía lo siguen.  
  
En el camino descubren que Valgaarv sigue de alguna forma vivo dentro de Dark Star, hay una lucha mental entre lo que se hizo bien y lo que se hizo mal durante la guerra Kouma, el anciano de Filia que aún vive no se arrepiente de la masacre y Val lo destruye. Filia se ofrece como sacrificio para aplacar la ira de Val pero él le responde que no quiere sacrificios sino la purificación del universo. Val les pregunta por qué el bien y el mal pelean sin final entonces les dice que Dark Star y Volified terminarán con ese ciclo. Xellos dice que eso es algo que nunca se debió preguntar, nunca se debió pensar y que es una rebelión directa contra LON. Todos atacan a la vez y logran repeler a Dark Star quien continúa su camino hacia el templo. Filia nota en los ojos de Val una tristeza enorme aún cuando quiere la purificación. Jiras recuerda cuando Val era amable y gentil con todos a pesar de que era un mazoku.  
  
Val abre el portal que detiene su otra mitad y Dark Star se completa. Eulogos ataca y es muerto. Finalmente descubren el significado de la profecía y se preparan para atacar en las posiciones correctas con las armas, el poder de mazokus y ryozokus y Lina. Filia no logra disparar contra Val, se siente culpable y los demás aunque disparan no pueden sin el poder que falta. Finalmente Filia es sacada de sus pensamientos dudosos por Lina y ayuda. Entonces Dark Star es destruido.  
  
Comienzan a descender cientos de plumas de dragón y una esfera desciende, es el huevo de Val y Filia lo toma y dice que es el comienzo para Val y no el final. Sirius retorna a su mundo con todas las armas incluyendo la de Gourry. Filia y Jillas, con un reaparecido Gravos se dedican a la tienda de mazas y a cuidar del huevo. Lina y Gourry regresan a las andadas, Zelgadis a buscar su cura y Amelia a su castillo.  
  
Gundam Wing : (Cortesía de yo)  
  
En el año 175 A.C. (Después de las colonias) La Alianza de la Esfera Terrestre empieza a conquistar el espacio usando la fuerza y en nombre de la paz. Rebeldes de las colonias lanzan la operación "Meteoro" la cual consistía en 5 Mobile Suit muy poderosos llamados como Gundams. Cada uno de ellos tenía cierto número de misiones en particular las cuales tenían el propósito de socavar el poder de Oz, un ejército casi secreto comandado por el Aristócrata Trieze Kushrenada.  
  
Heero Yui, piloto del 01 "Wing" se encuentra con Reelena Darlian, hija del Ministro de relaciones exteriores. Después de amenazarla de muerte, va a destruir su Gundam el cual estaba en el mar, para que no fuera capturado por Oz. Duo Maxwell piloto del Gundam "Deathsycke" rescata al Wing, solo para que Heero termine regresándolo al mar junto con el Deathsycke. Heero es herido y llevado a un hospital por Reelena.  
  
Mientras tanto los otros Gundams y pilotos prosiguen con sus misiones y encontrando "cubiertas" para su profesión. Los Gundams 03 "Heavyearms" y el 04 "Sandrock" se enfrentan, pero sus pilotos, Trowa Barton y Quatre Winner deciden que no son enemigos.  
  
Mientras tanto Zech Marquiese recibe el modelo de Mobile Suit llamado "Tallgeese" del cual se basa todo Mobile Suite. Zech lo repara y empieza a practicar en el.}  
  
Cada Gundam sigue con sus misiones, coincidiendo en varias de ellas para finamente acudir a un falso reporte de Oz. En la base Edwars, los dirigentes de Oz se reunirían, pero realmente fue una mentira del mismo Oz. Los dirigentes pacifistas de la Esfera terrestre. En el ataque, los pacifistas son evacuados pero el avión es destruido por Heero al pensar que era una nave de Oz. Quatre y Duo se quedan a combatir en la base mientras Wufei Chan (piloto del Gundam "Sheng Long" 05) y Trowa persiguen a Trieze.  
  
La base Edwars iba ha ser destruida pero Heero lo evita. Así los tres Gundam se retiran para seguir con sus misiones. Wufei es derrotado por Trieze en un duelo de espadas y este, junto con Trowa se retiran al circo de Barton.  
  
Heero y Duo terminan en una escuela en donde Reelena va ha buscarlos. Esta, al morir su padre, se da cuenta que es realmente la hija del Rey del Reino de Sanc, y es Peacecraft. Por lo tanto la heredera legítima al trono. En esa escuela, los pilotos reciben el aviso de una nueva clase de Mobile Suite y se coordinan para atacar las rutas que esos tomarían. Trowa y Quatre hacen lo mismo.  
  
Ese era un plan de Oz para destruir a los Gundams. Aunque Wufei (deprimido) no participa en la batalla, los 4 Gundams lo hacen. Heero se enfrenta al Tallgeese de Zech el cual es un rival digno del Wing. Oz amenaza a las colonias con destruirlas si los Gundams no se rinden. Uno de los líderes de los pilotos ordena a Heero la destrucción del Wing y este cumple quedando mal herido. Trowa lo rescata mientras todos los demás se retiran.  
  
Oz hace ver sus intenciones de conquistar el espacio ala fuerza y los pilotos se mantienen apartados de la lucha. Zech recoge los restos del Wing y empieza su reparación. Heero se recupera bajo el cuidado de Trowa en lo que Reelena toma cargo de su puesto como heredera del Reino de Sanc. Quatre y Duo se apoyan mutuamente. Zech contacta a Heero y le pide que peleen de nuevo. Heero acepta usando el Heavyearms de Trowa, pero en la lucha, las fuerzas de Oz ataquen la base de Zech. Este se queda cubriendo el escape del 01 y 03 y finalmente es vencido por superioridad numérica por las fuerzas de Trieze.  
  
Oz experimenta con un nuevo tipo de Mobile Suit llamado Mobile Doll, el cual es controlado completamente por computadora. Trieze se opone, argumentando que eso le quita significado a las batallas y es destituido por la Organización Rommefeler, la verdadera jefa de Oz.  
  
Los pilotos Gundam desechan sus miedos para pelear y atacan la base de Oz, pero son obligados a retirarse. Quatre cubre la retraída de los demás detonando el Gundam Sandrock. Todos los pilotos escapan en diferentes direcciones (el espacio) y algunos son atacados por los nuevos Mobile Dolls. Duo pierde en contra de esos mechas y su Gundam es destruido. Heero entra a una escuela de las colonias y salva a Duo, quien se encontraba herido.  
  
Trowa entra en servicio de Oz y es asignado como piloto de los nuevos Gundams creados por los 5 Científicos creadores de los Gundams anteriores. Heero trata de destruir los prototipos pero es detenido por Trowa y terminan ambos como pilotos del Mercurio y el Vayeate respectivamente.  
  
Mientras tanto Oz recluta más y más gente de entre las colonias y una de ellas, Hilde Sbeycker invita a Duo para unirse a Oz. Duo, con solicitud falsa, logra ser transportado a la base de Oz en la Luna (Controlada por Tubarob de Rommefeler) en donde están construyendo los Mobile Dolls. Hilde y Duo se enfrentan, pero Hilde decide que Duo esta en lo correcto y se retira. Duo cae bajo la custodia de Oz, al igual que Wufei, quien es derrotado en el Sheng Long y llevado con los otros.  
  
En la base, los científicos empiezan la reconstrucción de los Gundams 02 y 05 en lo que Trowa y Heero parten a enfrentar a un nuevo Gundam.  
  
Quatre al regresar al espacio, termina en el satélite de recursos naturales de su familia, donde es testigo de la muerte de su padre, quien muere al negarse a apoyar a Oz. Basándose en ese rencor y en unos datos nuevos, Quatre construye el Prototipo "0" de los Gundams. El Wing Zero. Este después de destruir divisiones enteras de Mobile Dolls y una colonia, es detenido por el Mercurio y el Vayeate. En la batalla, Trowa se sacrifica para hacer que Quatre recupere la razón, la cual había perdido debido a su exposición con el "Sistema Zero" del Gundam. Heero es herido en la batalla y el mercurio también es destruido.  
  
Oz empieza con la investigación del Sistema Zero usando a Heero como sujeto de prueba. Rommefeler da la orden de ejecución a los pilotos capturados la cual Tubarob cumple con mucho gusto. Sin embargo Lady Une (novia de Trieze?) los rescata pero Tubarob le dispara. Duo y Wufei escapan en sus reconstruidos Gundams y Quatre lleva a Heero a la tierra de nuevo.  
  
En la tierra el reino de Sanc, bajo el mando de Reelena Peacecraft, comienza a ganar adeptos en su política pacifista. Sin embargo esta en la mira de la organización Rommefeler debido a su peligro para esta. Heero entra a luchar como guerrillero por parte de las fuerzas fieles a Trieze y es gravemente herido en la batalla. Quatre sabe de la existencia del Reino de Sanc y se lleva a Heero quien se encuentra con Reelena.  
  
En el espacio Duo vive con Hilde (????????) y recibe la propuesta de luchar con las nuevas fuerzas rebeldes de las colonias, ero este declina. En un circo (para variar) encuentra a Trowa, quien cae en un estado de Amnesia debido a las heridas que le proporcionó Quatre. Duo se reúne con Quatre y le informa de la existencia de Trowa. En la Tierra Rommefeler busca destruir al reino de Sanc. Pero Heero recupera al Wing y defiende en numerosas ocasiones a Reelena.  
  
Trieze construye un nuevo Gundam, el Epyon el cual también usa el "Zero System" y se lo da a Heero. En el espacio Zech, después de perder el Tallgeese a manos de los Mobile Dolls, obtiene al Zero el cual estaba bajo el poder de un soldado loco. El mecánico de Duo, Howard, ayuda a Zech mientras este se enfrenta a Wufei.  
  
En la tierra Rommefeler lanza un ataque final al Reino de Sanc y pese a los esfuerzos combinados de Quatre y sus muchachos, la Tropa Trieze y el Epyon, Reelena se ve obligada a rendirse (gracias a la intervención de Dorothy, una muchacha mas loca que Heero) Quatre regresa al espacio junto con FOIN (novia de Zech?)  
  
Zech se enfrenta a Heero y ambos caen presas del sistema Zero dejando el combate en un Doble K.O. Heero toma el Zero y Zech el Epyon. Mientras tanto, Quatre se encuentra con Trowa quien no lo reconoce, pero después de sufrir un ataque de Oz Vs. White Fang (los rebeldes de las colonias) acepta ir con Quatre y Noin. En esas batallas antes de ser derrotados por un grupo de Mobile Dolls, Duo aparece y se une a ellos.  
  
En la tierra Heero planea matar a Reelena (por enésima vez) debido a que esa había sido declarada como la Reina de la Tierra por Rommefeler. En pleno discurso Heero se arrepiente y se retira, no sin antes recibir un mensaje de Miliardo Peacecraft (O sea Zech, hermano de Reelena, para variar) el cual había tomado el mando de Colmillo Blanco.  
  
Rommefeler había intentado construir una nave gigantesca pero Colmillo Blanco la termina después de matar a Tubarob. (En realidad fue Wufei, pero fue lo mismo) Finalmente después de varias peleas, los pilotos terminan juntos en el Peacemillion de Howard. Trowa recupera la memoria después de usar el Zero y todos los Gundams son modificados para ser usados en el espacio. Zech en el Epyon destruye la estación espacial Barge y declara la guerra en contra de la Tierra.  
  
En esta, Reelena es destituida por Trieze como lider de la tierra y emprende el viaje para "convencer a su hermano de abandonar la guerra". Trieze reúne a todas sus fuerzas en el satélite MO2 y se preparan para la guerra.  
  
Reelena es capturada por Colmillo Blanco quien en sus filas también tenía a Dorothy y a Hilde de espía. En la guerra los Gundam enfrentan a Comillo Blanco quien usa Mobile Dolls controlado por el sistema Zero. Trieze usa los tradicionales Leos y el Tallgeese II pero Colmillo Blanco le patea el trasero a la tierra. En la batalla Wufei se enfrenta a Trieze y lo vence (para mi que Trieze se suicidó causándole un trauma mental severo a Wufei) Duo se encuentra con los científicos y deciden evitar los planes de Zech. Impactar la nave Libra y Peacemillion (los cuales chocaron para destruir el cañón de la nave Libra) Trowa y Quatre enfrentan a Dorothy, quien controlaba a los Mobile Dolls. Quatre es herido por esta y Trowa desactiva el sistema.  
  
El plan de Zech empieza mientras se enfrenta contra Heero. En la batalla, Peacemillion desvía al Libra en lo que La Nación Mundial (la tierra se rinde ante Colmillo blanco) y las colonias muestran su desapruebo a las acciones de WF. Zech se niega a rendirse y sigue peleando en lo que un fragmento gigantesco del Libra desciende a la tierra. Los pilotos (todos menos uno) se dedican a tratar de destruir ese fragmento y Zech es derrotado por Heero quien esta apunto de destruir la unida de poder para evitar daño a la tierra. Antes de auto detonarse (con lo que le encanta jugar al suicidio) Zech lo detiene y se sacrifica para destruir el generador. A pesar de esos esfuerzos un pedazo grande cae a la tierra y mientras los pilotos se retiran Heero se coloca enfrente para destruirlo. Después de luchar contra la voluntad del sistema Heero destruye ese fragmento y la tierra es salvada.  
  
Las colonias y la Tierra entra en un estado de Paz. Noin, confiando que Zech esta vivo en algún lugar del espacio (en su corazón que tierno) solo le lleva flores a la timba de Trieze. Reelena termina como Representante de Asuntos Exteriores y contacto entre la Tierra y las Colonias, cambiando si apellido a Darlian de nuevo.  
  
Ella y Heero se encuentras y jamás se sabe como terminan esos dos.  
  
De los pilotos ni sus luces.  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
Es más o menos los resúmenes. Ahora.  
  
[---------------------------------------]  
  
Resúmenes de:  
  
Iba a resumir las historias de Asesino, Ladrona y Soldado. Pero creo que es mucho mejor hacer referencias de acuerdo a como se vaya necesitando. La invitación sigue en pié. LEANLAS.  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
Reviews de ASESINO:  
  
Suisei Lady Dragon: "Firmes y Dignos" Ya ves. Ya esta arriba y adelante. Creeme que esto va ha estar de lujo. Mi estar emocionado. Gracias por tus comentarios. Sabes que siempre son muy bien recibidos.  
  
Gaby(hyatt: Con el pasado de Reena no. Pero si con su futuro. Si analizas los sueños de Reena en los Cap. De Ladrona mas o menos te darás cuanta de la presencia de Battouasi en ellos. De esa forma es un componente importante en sus destinos. (El de Reena y el de Kenshin) Gracias por tus comentarios. Es por gente como tu por lo que sigo escribiendo.  
  
Blankaoru: [Suspiro] Me estoy arrepintiendo de pedirte el comentario. Aquí voy.....  
  
- Si. Ken usa el Hira-zuki como todo buen Shinsen. Saito y este son amigos sí que se pasaron algunos "consejitos" de pelea.  
  
- El abrigo de Kelvar si es mio. De hecho es necesario para aumentar el pobre peso de Kenshin. (fuentes no-oficiales le dan 48 kilos. Eso en un Gatotsu no es nada)  
  
- Trato de ser algo explicito en las batallas para ambientarlas. Para hacer que el lector se imagine lo que yo quiero. Gracias por el cumplido. Sugiero que te des una vuelta por la página de Kyoto No Koban. Allí te explican cada una de las técnicas del HMR, Teken, Gatotsu, Watoujutsu y el Kodachi Nito.  
  
- Trataré de explicar lo cruel en el futuro. Je! Cuando Kenshin se encuentre con.......jajajajajaja.  
  
- Siiii. Watoujutsu. Será interesante enfrentar a Kenshin con Enishi una vez más. ¿No crees?  
  
- Shougo Amakusa. RIP  
  
- Master Hacker Comadreja 1000. Se me ocurrió.  
  
- Me encantan las altas velocidades. De hecho Battousai aprendió a conducir con Rally Vincent y obtuvo su doctorado de Bean Bandit (Los conoces? No? Lastima.)  
  
- Kaoru es un hecho. Solo que se tardará un poquito mas en salir.  
  
- Jajaja. Sore Wa Himitsu Desu.  
  
Blankaoru (este es del cap. 5): [Otro suspiro]  
  
De hecho me es difícil concebir a Seijuro haciendo algo que no sea auto alabarse. Aunque se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas. Respecto a Megumi, aunque es comprensiva, siempre se me ha hecho más fuerte o preparada que Kaoru. Lo que la hace mas madura. Es por eso que es mejor con el gallo que con Kenshin. Creo que lo que Kenshin necesita no es alguien maduro o fuerte, sino alguien que lo haga olvidar todos sus traumas. Megumi los soporta, pero Kaoru los elimina. Misao es otra cosa. De hecho en la serie, prácticamente eso es lo que inspira en Kenshin, Okina, incluso Aoshi. El mantenerla separada de la lucha. Creo que Saito es igual. Su deber también es proteger, aunque sus métodos sean diferentes. Creo que Saito es Venom y Kenshin es Spiderman. Gracias por tus comentarios. Te espero en la Alianza  
  
Ady: Cuando gustes. Aquí en este pequeño pueblito bicicletero esta su seguro servidor. Jack.  
  
--  
  
Reviews de Ladrona:  
  
Gaby(hyatt: Ya te mencioné que creo que eres la única lectora fiel. 'Snif'. Pero no importa. Heero....mejor no te digo. Lee en Cap. 2 de la Alianza. Nada mas cálate.  
  
---  
  
Reviews de Soldado:  
  
Giannina: Gracias por darte el tiempo y la molestia de buscar y leer. Yo se que me quedó muy bello (que modesto!) Pero se que este quedará mejor. Prepárate, que la alianza empieza.  
  
Gaby(hyatt: ¿A quien le vas? ¿Quien crees que gane? Jejejeje. Se que te va ha gustar.  
  
Suisei Lady Dragon: La hora llega y ahora es. Esto comienza en la siguiente pagina. ADELANTEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
Nota especial.  
  
Este Fic esta dedicado a:  
  
Gaby(hyatt. Fiel lectora y la que mantiene mis ganas e interés para escribir. Gracias por todo. Espero que disfrutes este fic. Que es para ti.  
  
Suisei Lady Dragon: Consejera mas allá de simple lectora. Me has ayudado de muchas formas y espero que hagas tuyu esta historia. "Feliz no- cumpleaños"  
  
A los demás lectores de las historias pasadas.  
  
A mi perro Káiser. (q.e.p.d.......Maldita camioneta blanca!)  
  
[------------------------------------]  
  
Y ahora....................LA ALIANZA 


	2. Los Tres

N.A.: "Empezamos" Yupi. Ya saben que no es mio.  
  
Referencias para este cap. Soldado Cap 5.; Asesino Cap. 1 y Ladrona Cap. 5.  
  
[-----------------------------------]  
  
La Alianza  
  
Capitulo 1 "Los Tres"  
  
[-------------------------------------]  
  
"El día en que los astros se alineen y el miedo inunde el corazón del mundo  
  
"Cuando los Ángeles negros describan un circulo en el cielo, un alma pura será sacrificada y su sangre bebida por el señor oscuro  
  
"y cuando las antorchas lancen su fuego eterno, la oscuridad máxima surgirá...  
  
"para sumir al mundo en el caos"  
  
Lei Magnus.  
  
[-------------------------------------]  
  
El castillo era algo casi sacado de una novela de caballería, o incluso de Drácula. Pasillos de roca alumbrados por lámparas eléctricas que emulaban antorchas. Un aire tan lúgubre que, a pesar de tener calefacción, provocaban escalofríos a la gente no acostumbrada a ello.  
  
Yumi Komagata era una de esas personas.  
  
Ella estaba familiarizada con guaridas secretas, con múltiples pasillos laberínticos y el habitual poso sin fondo. Pero eso estaba en Kyoto, no en este lugar tan apartado de la maravillosa isla de Japón.  
  
Chicago, Illinois. Estados Unidos de América. ¿Quién lo diría? Dejar la seguridad de una base prácticamente inexpugnable, por la hospitalidad de una persona a la que jamás habían visto. Shishio si que era confiado.  
  
Shishio, pensó ella con ternura. Tal vez el asesino más despiadado después de Jack "The Ripper", Freddy Cruger y Hannibal Lecter. Pero eso no evitaba que ella pensara su nombre con ternura.  
  
La edad de Yumi no alcanzaba los treinta. Cabello rojizo oscuro y un labial verde para contrastar con la palidez de su piel. Ella era una de las genetistas más capaces y vanguardistas de la época. Sus trabajos en decodificar el ADN y trazar el mapa Geonómico antes que cualquiera y lograrlo mientras estaba en la Universidad, le había dado fama. Sus teorías respecto a la alteración genética controlada llevaría a la Ingeniería genética a una edad de oro. Las enfermedades hereditarias y otros trastornos (incluido el cáncer) se resolverían gracias a ella. La humanidad cantaría su nombre junto a Pasteur, Jenner, Flemming y otros tantos. Pero había un pequeño problema.  
  
Jamás aprobaron sus experimentos.  
  
Al presentar su trabajo, aplicó sus teorías a personas vivas, para demostrar como podía tener éxito. Y lo tuvo, en la mayoría de los casos, pero, la comunidad científica de Japón la despreció por experimentar de esa forma. La persiguió como los inquisidores a los "infieles" de siglos anteriores, y fue obligada a desaparecer de la vida pública.  
  
Pero jamás dejo de experimentar.  
  
Un día, una persona se le acercó. Le ofreció trabajo y un motivo para experimentar. Las alteraciones para aumentar los atributos de un ser humano. Hacerlo más rápido, más fuerte, más resistente. Y ella aceptó el reto.  
  
Y así se enamoró de Shishio.  
  
El líder del Jupongatana, aunque en aquel entonces era solo un asesino más del Chosu. Pero cuando empezó a levantarse, ella lo ayudó para aumentar su fuerza, llegando a ser el hombre más fuerte de Japón. Sin embargo fue derrotado, e incinerado. Le costó a ella esfuerzos, alteraciones y decenas de cirugías salvarlo. Pero finalmente vivía. Sin un gramo de piel natural, sin una sola glándula sudorípara, pero vivo. Y mucho mas fuerte.  
  
Ella lo amaba. Y sorprendentemente, él también. Yumi era la única quien conocía él lo tierno y amoroso que ese hombre despiadado podía ser. Ella y el otro chiquillo, claro.  
  
Caminaba, acercándose a los aposentos que los Mazoku les había asignado a Shishio y el pequeño destacamento de seguridad que los acompañó desde Japón. Cualquiera que la viera, podría confundirla con una actriz, de esa clase de películas de moral dudosa. Un traje blanco, propio de un medico, aunque 2 tallas más pequeño de lo que normalmente debería ser. Parecía mas que nada cono una segunda piel, demasiado ajustada en varios lugares estratégicos, aunque sobre ella, una bata larga de laboratorio.  
  
Al fin llegó a su destino y entró a la habitación designada. Esta era grande, bastante grande. Amplios ventanales dejaban entrar la pálida luz de la luna y, nuevamente, iluminada por esas malditas luces en forma de antorchas que cada vez la sacaban más de quicio. En medio de la habitación, sentado en cojines de tamaño industrial y rodeado de tres enfermeras, estaba el glorioso líder del Jupongatana, Makoto Shihsio.  
  
A pesar que eran asignadas por ella, las enfermeras aún la sacaban de quicio. Una pequeña punzada de celos la azotó mientras veía a esa jóvenes, ninguna mayor de 23 y con uniformes que hacían competencia con el suyo para ver cual se rompería primero debido a lo ajustados que eran. Cada una de ellas, alegremente terminaban de vendar varias partes del cuerpo de Shihsio.  
  
Yumi podía haberle hecho transplantes de piel, o modificar su DNA para hacerlo sanar rápidamente y de esa forma que recuperara la apariencia que tenía antes del ataque de Battousai. Pero Shishio no lo quiso. Era como si su apariencia fuera un recordatorio de su derrota. Era lo que le daba fuerzas para dominar.  
  
Y Yumi amaba eso.  
  
Shishio también amaba. Amaba el poder, en especial. Adoraba la forma en como su cuerpo acumulaba el calor y de esa forma la energía para atacar. Shishio había sido un asesino clandestino del Chosu, quienes buscaban el bienestar de Kyoto. Pero Shishio supo rebelarse. Mató al dirigente y todo el bajo mundo criminal estaba bajo su mando. Makoto Shishio, el único poderoso. Solo vencido por una persona...Battousai.  
  
Su obsesión, si, pero no era tanta como para vivir por ello. Por el momento tenía otras cosas en mente.  
  
Poder.  
  
- Si ya terminaron, pueden retirarse. – Ordenó Yumi a las jóvenes quienes por el momento disfrutaban del intenso calor que solo Shihsio podía generar.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo Yumi? ¿Espero que no estés celosa de ellas? – Solo Yumi conocía ese tono de voz. Un poco juguetón. Solo un poco.  
  
- Tengo que estarlo, Shishio-san. No es fácil aceptar el magnetismo que tiene usted para las mujeres.  
  
Ambos sonrieron. Así era Shishio con ella. Como un amante como cualquier otro. Tierno, amoroso, aunque fuera solo con ella.  
  
Yumi se acercó a el y se puso bajo su protección. Sus brazos totalmente cubiertos de vendajes rodeando su cintura. El calor casi le quemaba la espalda, pero era una sensación tan agradable. Deseaba que perdurara, que se repitiera lo de cada noche.  
  
Pero no esta.  
  
Alguien tocó la puerta, y Shishio con su voz normal ordenó que entrara. Un sujeto con la apariencia de un guardaespaldas entró.  
  
- Shishio-san, Lord Dynast pide por favor su presencia en la oficina principal a la brevedad posible.  
  
- Vaya, hasta que al fin decidió aparecer.  
  
Había estado allí casi tres días y, aunque el trato no era malo, estaba impaciente por conocer a ese misterioso hombre que les prometía mas poder. Así que, dejando a Yumi, después de un ardiente (en el sentido literal de la palabra) beso, siguió al guardaespaldas.  
  
Con su vestimenta azul, sus guantes grises y la Mugenji en la cintura.  
  
[-----------------------------------------]  
  
- ¿Entonces ya llegó?  
  
- Así es Señor Trieze. Ha informado su llegada desde Douvres esta mañana a las 1100 horas. Para las 1500 ya había identificado la escuela y terminado los procesos administrativos de la transferencia.  
  
Trieze Kushrenada asintió mientras bebía otro sorbo de un elegante Vodka cosecha privada de 500 dólares la botella. Él era la cabeza del ejercito tecnológico secreto más grande (si no el único) del planeta. En estos momentos, ese ejercito estaba mas que débil, pero eso era cosa temporal. En menos de 2 meses, la producción de los Mobile Dolls Virgo era más que evidente. De esa forma las fuerzas de Oz estarían mas fortalecidas que nunca. Además de cierto poder que ese Dynast les ofreció.  
  
- Espero que no tarde mucho en localizar a la chica. Mientras mas pronto lo haga será mejor.  
  
Su agente numero uno: Heero Yui, tenía como misión acabar con el agente principal de los Ryuzoku, poco conocidos enemigos de sus futuros Aliados Los Mazoku. Nombres un poco chocantes desde el punto de vista de Trieze, pero en fin. Heero debía eliminar a Reena Inverse como una muestra de buena voluntad para los Mazoku. Además de información respecto a su base y baratijas como esa.  
  
- Ya ordené la transferencia del Gundam Wing al departamento asignado para el piloto 01. Señor Trieze ¿Sabe algo que no me ha dicho?  
  
La orden de Trieze de transferir la armadura fue después de un día de estar encerrados en ese castillo, simplemente tenía la percepción de que necesitaría un poco del poder de fuego que solo un Gundam puede proveer. Solo era un presentimiento. Pero, después de todo, la mayoría de sus logros habían sido presentimientos.  
  
- Solo precaución Lady. No tienes que preocuparte.  
  
Lady Une asintió. Conocía demasiado a Lord Trieze, desde sus inicios. Se acostumbró a la naturaleza Napoleónica de él. Sus sueños de grandeza, esos que un psiquiatra podría llamar "delirio de grandeza". Pero Trieze iba mas allá. No solo soñaba, lo hacía. Su locura cautivó a la realeza, a cientos de soldados, a 6 pilotos Gundam y a ella.  
  
La puerta interrumpió al pregunta que Une quería hacer.  
  
- Lord Trieze, El señor Grausherra pide su presencia en la Oficina Principal del castillo. Por favor.  
  
"Bien, a darle" Pensó Trieze mientras apuraba su trago y se levantaba del sofá elegante que estaba destinado para el. Solo se detuvo un momento para besar a quien había sido su compañera durante mucho tiempo. Sin saber que después de esa reunión, jamás sería el mismo.  
  
[-------------------------------------]  
  
Después de unos cuantos minutos de camino por los tétricos pasillos del castillo (no era que a Trieze o Shishio le importara) ambos sujetos se encontraron justo enfrente de una puerta de dimensiones bastante amplias.  
  
A Shishio le pareció curioso el guardaespaldas que acompañaba al aristócrata. Era tan grande como Anji, y con una cara más fea que la de Iwambo. Sin embargo le pareció familiar cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente. Al voltear a ver al de su espalda este había desaparecido.  
  
Igual que el de Trieze.  
  
¿Ninjas tal vez?  
  
Trieze estudió a Shishio, y su experiencia le indicó que frente a él, estaba una persona sin ningún respeto por la vida de los demás. Despedía un aura de crueldad que se transfería por esos inhumanos ojos rojos intensos y ese calor extraño tan sofocante.  
  
Shishio tuvo que reconocer que frente a él estaba un hombre peligroso. No por un Ki extremadamente fuerte, sino una persona dominada por la ambición. Alguien que no duda en eliminar a las personas que sean con tal de alanzar sus propósitos. De alguna forma, un tipo de crueldad elegante. No convenía ser enemigo de este sujeto... a menos que estén en un duelo.  
  
- Veo que se conocen ya. – dijo una jovial voz, aparentemente desde ninguna parte.  
  
De entre las sombras surgió un hombre joven. De no mas de 25 años. Con cabello negro, ojos parcialmente grises y vestimenta que a cualquiera le recordaría a Lex Luthor de Smallville. Todo eso contrastaba con una clase de educación fría y un algo, algo que no se podía definir bien, que ordenaba respeto.  
  
- Shishio-san, Lord Trieze. Acompáñenme por favor. Lord Dynast los está esperando.  
  
El joven abrió la puerta y el trío entró a una oficina de dimensiones bastante grandes. Era muy elegante, con un gran estante de libros de un lado, un escritorio con un sofá que se asemejaba mas a un trono y un par de sillas bastante cómodas frente a él.  
  
- Tomen asiento. Antes de que Lord Dynast entre debo pedir alguna confirmación de su identidad.  
  
- Hemos estado aquí por mas de tres días, creí que eso era suficiente para probar quienes somos. – La voz de Shishio era educada, pero con un inconfundible matiz de amenaza. – Hemos confiado durante todo ese tiempo. Tiempo, que no podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciar en estupideces.  
  
- Calmado, calmado. – El joven sonrió sintiendo la oleada de odio de Shishio. – Deben comprender que tenemos demasiados enemigos. Las precauciones en este negocio no están para mas.  
  
- Le repito que nosotros prescindimos de las precauciones durante este tiempo. No es bueno que intente ganarse enemigos. Espero que me entienda.  
  
El joven sonrió falsamente avergonzado. Toda esa tensión la estaba disfrutando demasiado. Pero...en fin. Tenia que terminar todo esa noche.  
  
- Será sencillo. Solo me gustaría ver las espadas que portan. Como un último gesto de buena voluntad.  
  
Trieze y Shishio se vieron por un breve momento. De hecho la primera vez que se vieron a los ojos sin tratar de intimidarse mutuamente. La lógica era demasiado estúpida. Cualquiera puede portar una espada. No es necesariamente un sello particular. Pero, por otro lado...la vos del joven era seductora. Casi doblegadota de voluntades.  
  
Poniéndose de pié, Shishio desenvainó la espada rápidamente, dejando que la punta acariciara la nariz del tipo. De forma pacifica, claro, solo un poco de intimidación para hacer ver quien manda.  
  
- Sorprendente trabajo, una espada fabricada con las técnicas antiguas. Sin duda de Shaku Arai. ¿Me equivoco? Su Mugenji es impresionante.  
  
Shishio no supo si impresionarse o sentirse alagado por ese comentario. Estaba en lo cierto. Era su Mugenji.  
  
- Apuesto que usted trae la espada denominada Excalibur, en honor a aquellas de las viejas leyendas inglesas.  
  
Trieze, con una sonrisa extendió la espada que había vencido a Wufei en una de sus practicas. Para el, el estilo del tipo era bastante adecuado. Tradicional, honorable. Como en aquellos ayeres donde las personas se les conocía por sus hazañas, por sus logros y las armas que utilizaban.  
  
El joven caviló brevemente. Podría relatar las características y los aspectos interesantes de esa espada, pero eso sería demasiado. Mostrar mucha información podía parecer sospechoso. Así que solo la devolvió con una sonrisa. Se sentó en el sofá.  
  
Por un momento pareció envejecer 10 años. No en apariencia, sino en la forma en como los sentidos lo perciban. Y solo dejó de sonreír.  
  
- Me presentaré, yo soy Dynast Grausherra, líder de los Mazoku. Les he pedido que vengan porque tengo una proposición muy interesante que hacerles.  
  
Shishio bufó. ¿Como podía?  
  
- Y esperas que creamos que eres Dynast. ¿Niño?  
  
- Bueno, por un momento pensé que para nosotros, la edad realmente no tenía importancia. Se que la persona que está socavando la seguridad de la información del Jupongatana no tiene mas de 17 años. O que sus pilotos, señor Trieze, no tenían mas de 13 cuando entraron a sus servicios. ¿Me equivoco? Veo que no. Mis antecesores trabajaron mucho para forjar este imperio, y simplemente fui elegido para perpetuarlo. Créanme, si la Marvel fuera de verdad, yo sería Kingping. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?  
  
- Te concedo eso. Me divierte esta situación. Adelante. Por mi puedes continuar. – Trieze estaba sonriendo, en especial cuando Shishio optó por permanecer callado.  
  
- Gracias. Por los siguientes momentos les pediré que me escuchen.  
  
"Hace milenios, hubo una confrontación de seres de poderes divinos los cuales dejaron su huella en las civilizaciones de todo el mundo. Incas, Mayas, Egipcios, Tribus Africanas; todas ellas concuerdan el la lucha de la luz y la oscuridad. Fuerzas antagónicas en lucha constante. Finalmente una de ellas, fue dividida en varias partes. Este ser al que los escritos llaman como Shabranigudú, dejó 7 partes tras de sí, una de las cuales estaba en el fondo del mar. Después de décadas de investigación nos hemos convencidos de que eso realmente llegó a suceder, y mas que nada que la parte restante prevalecía en esta época. Así que, hace 50 años, logramos sacar, desde el fondo del Atlántico, la "vaina" por así decirlo, que contiene ese poder. No solo eso.  
  
"Grabado en una cueva subterránea, se encontró una profecía que señalaba el momento en que esa parte podría ser usada para resucitar a ese ser y alcanzar un poder mas allá de la comprensión humana. Antes que piensen que esto es basura, debo informarles que esa cosa, por si misma ha dotado de características particulares a varias personas de mi gente. Como los guardaespaldas que los acompañaron.  
  
"Un aspecto interesante de la profecía es que, la fecha en que las condiciones propicias para obtener ese poder esta demasiado cerca. No mas de 3 o 4 meses. Es por eso que he decidido brindarles esta oportunidad.  
  
"Der Tag, an dem die Sterne sich ausrichten und die Furcht überschwemmt es das Herz der Welt.  
  
Wenn die schwarzen Engel einen Kreis im Himmel beschreiben,  
  
wird eine reine Seele geopfert und sein Blut getrunken vom dunklen Herrn.  
  
Und wenn die Fackeln ihr ewiges Feuer senden,  
  
entstehen der dunkle Wille der Maxima...,  
  
um zur Welt in das Chaos zu sinken"*  
  
"O en español.  
  
"El día en que lo astros se alineen y el miedo inunde el corazón del mundo  
  
"Cuando los Ángeles negros describan un circulo en el cielo, un alma pura será sacrificada y su sangre bebida por el señor oscuro  
  
"y cuando las antorchas lancen su fuego eterno, la oscuridad máxima surgirá...  
  
"...para entregar poder a sus leales"  
  
"Por lo tanto, pido su ayuda para alcanzar ese poder. Les pido que trabajemos juntos y todos nosotros obtendremos una recompensa superior a cualquier otra que podamos imaginar."  
  
Después de un momento, Shishio rompió el silencio.  
  
- ¿Qué clase de ayuda?  
  
- Los Mazoku, hemos seguido sus actividades desde hace un tiempo. Sabemos que ambos poseen factores que serán muy útiles para alcanzar nuestras metas. Para alcanzar los niveles de energía necesarios para llamar a "Shabi" de esa "vaina" hemos calculado que necesitamos de la tecnología de energía que Oz ha desarrollado gracias a su investigación con las Armaduras. Para generar un ser capaz de soportar la transferencia de esa parte y capturar la energía necesaria y, otros que tendrán propósitos en especial, la ciencia genética con la que el Jupongatana ha estado jugando nos sería muy útil.  
  
- Olvídelo. – Reclamó Shihsio. – He estado esperando pacientemente, y francamente no vine aquí para escuchar fantasías que bien pudieron salir de la mente de Hajime Kanzaka. Venir aquí es una pérdida de tiempo. Considérese afortunado de que no lo veré como un enemigo. Por ahora.  
  
Shishio se levantó y avanzó a la puerta seguido de Trieze.  
  
- ¿Sabe? Tengo que concordar con Shishio-san. La oferta de poder es bastante tentadora, pero mientras no nos pueda especificar que es... Por cierto, excelente Scotch el de su cava.  
  
Dynast casi suspiró. Humanos, tontos e inútiles. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para hacerlos entender? Claro. ¿Por qué no?  
  
*Deténganse*  
  
Shishio paró. ¿Había una cuarta persona en el recinto?  
  
*Alto, estúpidos.*  
  
Trieze evaluó la voz. Era grave. Casi como la vos intimidante que los interrogadores usan para socavar la voluntas de los prisioneros. Pero no parecía haber una bocina allí. Solo que sea...  
  
Al dar media vuelta, ambos tuvieron que quedarse quietos. Dynast seguía sentado. Pero sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor rojo. Las manos estaban apoyadas en el escritorio, pero detrás de el...era como si una sombra negra, con ojos resplandecientes estuviera allí.  
  
Shishio percibió el cambio del Ki de Dynast. Nunca había sentido algo así. Negaba a su mente ponerle nombre a lo que sentía. Pero no podía engañarse. Tenia Miedo.  
  
*Insignificantes criaturas. Patéticos seres. Escuchen.*  
  
La voz, como después entendió Trieze, estaba hablando directamente en su mente. No quería darse cuenta que cada poro de su ser transpiraba. Dynast se puso de pié y extendió un brazo, apuntándoles.  
  
De alguna forma ambos sintieron sus gargantas cerrarse y una presión en sus pulmones, cada respiración era dolorosa. Aunque eso no los sorprendió, ya que en ese momento pendían a 2 metros del suelo. Levitaban.  
  
*Mi nombre es Dynast Grausherra. Soy el último de los Dark Lords creados por Shabranigudú.*  
  
El joven líder, y la sombra detrás de él, flotaron hasta situarse junto a los dos cuerpos flotantes de la habitación.  
  
*Realmente no son útiles. Solo los quiero para acelerar el proceso de la resurrección se Shabranigudú. Mi poder esta más allá de su comprensión.*  
  
De pronto estaba atrás de Trieze, quien a pesar de estar siendo asfixiado, conservaba su compostura Real.  
  
*Sus recursos serán míos tarde o temprano.*  
  
En otro instante estaba detrás de Shishio, quien intentaba liberarse aumentando su Ki, provocando que su cuerpo entrara en mas calor.  
  
*Acepten mi invitación y reflexionen. Les ofrezco la oportunidad de ser dioses.*  
  
Por último, Dynast estaba sentado de nuevo, y los otros Dos líderes bajaban lentamente a tierra. Ya liberados del hechizo de control. Por un momento estaban tratando de explicarse que clase de ilusionismo a lo David Copperfield fue eso. Pero ambos lo sabían.  
  
Fue real.  
  
Regresaron a sus asientos.  
  
- Disculpen la forma tan brusca de la demostración, pero era necesaria para que entendieran lo que estoy hablando. El poder que poseo es solo una sombra de lo que podemos alcanzar. Nosotros tres. No solo el mero poder de decidir la vida de otros, o dominar un país, o el mundo. No solo el cuerpo perfecto o la inmortalidad. Sino el poder de un dios. La capacidad de crear y reformar a nuestro antojo el universo. ¿Me entienden?  
  
Silencio. A pesar de todo, seguían estando indecisos.  
  
- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Trieze. – Entiendo que necesites recursos, pero ¿Por qué ofrecernos el poder a nosotros? ¿Para que compartirlo pudiendo tenerlo por ti mismo?  
  
Dynast había esperado eso. En especial de él. Sabía que Shishio ya era suyo. Esa demostración de poder fue suficiente para convencerlo. Pero Trieze siempre tuvo pinta de raciocinio.  
  
- Como dije, el tiempo está muy reducido. Ni siquiera con todos los recursos de los Mazoku, podría "comprarles" la mercancía que necesito. Por eso lo más lógico es una sociedad. Como dije, incluso compartiéndolo, el poder al que aspiro es infinitamente superior al que tengo. Si le tranquiliza Lord Trieze, los recursos de los Mazoku estarán disponibles para acelerar su trabajo.  
  
"Anótate una Dynast." Pensó Trieze.  
  
- Esa parte. ¿Podrías mostrárnosla como un gesto de buena voluntad? – Preguntó Shishio.  
  
Dynast sonrió. Claro que si.  
  
[-------------------------------]  
  
La seguridad es buena, pensó Trieze. Y por la seriedad en la cara de Shishio, supo que él pensaba lo mismo.  
  
Después de haber tomado un elevador seguro, descendieron a lo que parecía ser un sótano de tecnología avanzada.  
  
Dominando el espacio, una clase de cápsula de cristal llena de un líquido verde. En el interior de esta estaba una forma vagamente humana, casi petrificada. Pero su apariencia era mas bien monstruosa.  
  
- Esto es lo que logramos sacar del Atlántico. La última parte de Shabranigudú.  
  
Shishio se acercó a la cápsula, sujetando el mango se su espada con la mano izquierda. Su entrenamiento en el Kenjutsu le daba percepciones no muy comunes. Como sentir el Ki y otras cosas. Y en estos momentos sentía esas cosas. Sonrió cuando colocó la mano enguantada en el cristal y sintió una clase de ola de energía muy tenue. Lo incitaba, lo tentaba a cooperar. Si este era el poder que puede tener. Adelante.  
  
Sonriendo con una expresión de complicidad, dijo a Dynast:  
  
- Estoy adentro.  
  
Trieze cedió también a la tentación de tocar esa cápsula. Simplemente era demasiado tentadora. Pero en vez de sentir una oleada de tenue energía, percibió una oportunidad. Su ejército de Mobile Dolls estaba apunto de terminarse, así también los proyectos Libra, Peacemillion y Barge. Dentro de poco tiempo tendría una fuerza capaz de dominar el mundo. De gobernarlo. Y si de paso obtenía ese poder...que mejor.  
  
- Yo también.  
  
Dynast sonrió. Shabi los había tentado. Eso fue mas que suficiente.  
  
- Señores entonces confirmemos nuestro pacto. – dijo dirigiéndose a una mesa circular que estaba por allí.  
  
Shishio se acercó, desenvainando su espada.  
  
- El Jupongatana, mi Mugenji y yo, estamos dentro. – colocó su espada en la mesa.  
  
- La organización Oz, mi Excálibur y yo, estamos dentro.  
  
- Los Mazoku, mi Dugolfa y yo, estamos dentro.  
  
Las espadas formaron una extraña estrella en la mesa redonda.  
  
- Solo falta sellar nuestra alianza. Será un pacto de sangre.  
  
De su traje, sacó una daga muy adornada y en dos rápidos movimientos, cortó la palma de su mano derecha y la muñeca de su brazo izquierdo. El fluido comenzó a surgir de las heridas. Era rojo oscuro.  
  
Shishio siguió su ejemplo y después Trieze. Entonces juntaron sus heridas, La palma de uno agarrando la muñeca del otro. Su sangre fue eficazmente mezclada.  
  
- A partir de ahora caballeros, empieza La Alianza. Por un poder superior.  
  
- Por un poder superior. – Secundaron los otros.  
  
[--------------------------------------]  
  
Yumi percibió un cambio en Shishio cuando este entró a sus aposentos. Una nueva aura de poder lo acompañaba. Así también cierto aire de maldad. De hecho fue mas frió que de costumbre al saludarla. Incluso el beso, para venir de labios ardientes, era distante.  
  
- ¿Shishio-san, algo te preocupa? – Preguntó Yumi visiblemente consternada.  
  
- No realmente. Solo digamos que estoy planeando el futuro. A partir de mañana, quiero que trabajes de inmediato en los proyectos de Dynast, eso nos asegurará beneficios futuros.  
  
- Supongo que confía en ellos.  
  
Shishio sonrió mientras observaba la herida que Yumi cerraba con un pegamento especial (el uso de sutura no era recomendado para alguien que prácticamente no tenía piel). Recordaba su pacto de sangre. Un gesto ridículo pero necesario.  
  
- Confiar es una palabra muy fuerte para esto. Para nosotros no es algo común. Solo confiaré hasta donde sea necesario, pero cuando llegue el momento... – Reflexionó en ese poder que sintió cuando tocó el cristal. Y un anhelo incrementado lo dominó. Sus ojos brillaban de codicia. - ...seré el único que coseche esas recompensas.  
  
[----------------------------------]  
  
- Así que se ha aliado.  
  
- Era la opción más lógica por el momento. Oz necesitará todos los recursos que sean necesarios para alcanzar sus objetivos.  
  
Trieze cambió, pensó Une. Al principio era locura. Pero apenas empezó ha hablar una vez que entró a sus habitaciones, y ya no era locura. Era convicción. Realización. Un convencimiento que sus ambiciones serían resueltas.  
  
- Una vez que las cuentas de Dynast estén en nuestro dominio, quiero que coordines la construcción de los generadores de "Blue Energy" ya planeados. Yo supervisaré los astilleros de Douvres, Shangai y Berlín. Los recursos de la Realeza ya están a nuestra disposición. Confío que en menos de 2 meses tendremos el ejército que necesitamos.  
  
- ¿Y su trato?  
  
Trieze sonrió. La parte tradicional en él, murió cuando tocó el cristal. Las costumbres dejaban de brillar, cuando tenía un objetivo mayor en mente. El pacto de sangre no significó nada realmente. Pero para alcanzar su destino, ese que quedó claro cuando la tal "parte" entró en contacto con él. Si obtenía el poder, solo afirmaba su posición como el soberano del planeta. Si no, subyugaría a los Mazoku y al Jupongatana por el mero poder de fuego de sus Dolls.  
  
- Seguiremos con él, solo para mantener las apariencias. Si ese loco de Dynast tiene razón, ya nos arreglaremos. Si no, al menos nuestras fuerzas estarán listas.  
  
Une asintió, sintiendo que de repente Trieze estaba mas allá de su alcance, ahora. Ella estiraría los brazos para agarrarlo, pero cada vez se elevaba más y más. Dentro de poco, ella ya no sería nada para él.  
  
Pero se esforzaría para estar a su nivel. Después de todo era su Señor.  
  
Trieze aceptó al abrazo amoroso de Une, y la actividad que siguió a continuación. Pero su mente estaba muy lejos. Planeando. Enfocada en el futuro.  
  
"Cuando los Ángeles negros describan un circulo en el cielo"  
  
Horas después, ambos yacían juntos en la cama. Una durmiendo apaciblemente acurrucada al lado de él.  
  
Trieze, sonriendo. Su ambición sería cumplida.  
  
[-----------------------------------]  
  
Sherra, con trabajos, sentó a Dynast en su trono.  
  
Este era parecido al que una vez, Ellis usó para alimentar la fuerza de Kopi Rezzo. Un trono en un nivel encima de la cápsula que contenía a Shabranigudú. Los Mazoku se alimentaban de las emociones negativas de la humanidad. De allí obtenían su poder.  
  
Pero desde la catástrofe que Dolphin dejó al invocar a Caotic Blue, el plano astral era tan inestable que incluso los Mazoku se vieron obligados ha habitar el plano físico para sobrevivir. Dynast estaba más debil que nunca, en especial después de la demostración que se vio obligado ha dar.  
  
Sherra, al haber sido antes un humano, no le afectaba tanto el caos del plano astral. Debido a eso, la mayor parte de sus habilidades estaban casi intactas. Aunque su poder también disminuía a la par del de su señor.  
  
Dynast tenía que "recargarse", usando la parte de Shabi restante y una suerte de trono tecno-místico, le permitía adquirir poder. El que necesitaba para terminar con su propósito.  
  
- Gracias, Sherra. – Dijo con total sinceridad. – Creo que deberé contenerme un poco más para la próxima.  
  
- Señor, se que no debo cuestionar sus órdenes o decisiones, pero... ¿Por qué les permitió verlo? ¿Tocarlo?  
  
Dynast sonrió. Sus percepciones, aunque disminuidas, eran los suficientemente fuertes para ver el corazón de cada uno de los líderes. Supo los cambios en ellos al entrar en contacto con Shabi (Nota del autor: El lector astuto notará que es una forma de decir Shabranigudú. O "Shabi" para los cuates. Además es corto y más fácil de escribir). Ambición, codicia, odio, miedo. Todas esas cosas se incrementaron en ese contacto.  
  
- Ellos me traicionarán a la primera oportunidad que se les presente. No creen, al menos por el momento, que se puede lograr esa clase de poder. Y no los culpo. Sin embargo, al ser tentados por Shabi, actuarán para seguir sus propios deseos. El poder tienta a cualquiera y corrompe a todo humano. Ellos se corromperán, y nos resultaran útiles.  
  
- ¿Y si se dan cuenta de la verdad?  
  
- ¡Ja! Dudo que puedan. "para dar poder a sus leales" si claro. Jamás sabrán la verdadera traducción. "para sumir al mundo en el caos" No te preocupes querida Sherra, todo saldrá como lo planeamos. Y al fin nos liberaremos.  
  
Sherra asintió y saludó. Debía dejarlo solo para reponerse.  
  
- Una cosa más Sherra. Quiero que dejes la Gorn Nova en la armería. Por el momento ya no nos es útil. Quiero que uses la Dugolfa de nuevo.  
  
- Señor será un honor para mi.  
  
Diciendo esto, desapareció.  
  
Dynast inspiró profundo mientras sentía que sus fuerzas regresaban, un poco. Según sus investigaciones, solo era necesario un Dark Lord para la ceremonia. Y la resurrección podía ser llevada a cabo "falseando" algunos elementos. Aunque detestaba depender de los humanos, encontró algo cómico en ello. La raza intermedia dominante, tan parecida a los Mazoku.  
  
Sabía que la Dragona tenía de su lado al Equilibrio, pero eso también podía ser temporal. Más arreglos serían hechos, y tal vez el gran Jushinkan pudiera ser traído de nuevo.  
  
Ahora, ¿qué nombre tendría el siguiente proyecto? Un nombre que represente toda la maldad y la razón de ser de los Mazoku. Un nombre que haga temblar a esa dragona entrometida.  
  
Claro.  
  
¿Por qué no?  
  
Se levantó de su trono y se transportó a la habitación de la cápsula. Colocó su mano en el cristal y sonrió al monstruoso ser que estaba allí.  
  
*A partir de este momento tu nombre será Cephied. Como un regalo a los Ryuzoku.*  
  
Eso si que sería gracioso. Ojalá pueda ver la cara de esa lagartija cuando se entere de eso.  
  
Una risa inundó el recinto.  
  
Una risa, ni remotamente parecida a algo humano.  
  
[----------------------------------------------]  
  
N.A.  
  
* Traducción aproximada al alemán.  
  
¡Que emoción, que emoción!  
  
[---------------------------------------------]  
  
En el próximo capitulo:  
  
Keshin, Reena y Heero se efrentan por primera vez. Cada uno para cumplir su misión sin importar la clase de persona que interfiera con sus planes. El resultado es tal vez predecible, pero ¿Qué pasará después? No se pierdan "Enfrentamiento". El siguiente capitulo de "La Alianza"  
  
[------------------------------------------]  
  
Frase de la semana:  
  
"Los problemas ni se crean, ni se resuelven, solamente se transforman. (Ley de la persistencia de Eintein)  
  
Sugerencia: "Fallen" de Evanescense. (GENIAL!!) 


	3. Enfrentamiento

N.A. Referencias. Ladrona cap. 4 y 5. Soldado cap. 4 y5 Asesino cap. 5.  
  
No. Nada es mio (legalmente)  
  
Cap. Patrocinado por "Fayuca S.A. de C.V." "Las copias mas originales"  
  
[----------------------------------]  
  
La Alianza  
  
Capitulo Dos. "Enfrentamiento"  
  
[---------------------------------]  
  
Básquetbol, hermoso deporte. En circunstancias normales, la altura era sumamente importante para poder jugar de forma efectiva. Bueno, normalmente.  
  
Heero había aprendido a disfrutar ese deporte. La estrategia era importante, así también la velocidad y la precisión, algo que, como piloto Gundam, tenía y mucha.  
  
Aún recordaba la primera vez que participó en un juego de básquetbol. Duo se la pasó todo ese partido luciéndose, tratando de llamar la atención de las porristas. "¡Heero por aquí!", "¡Estoy libre!", "¡Clavala!" Por supuesto, después de ese partido lo reprendió severamente por llamar tanto la atención. No había pasado una semana desde que quedaron libres de Oz y no podían darse el lujo de ser tan obvios con sus habilidades. Pero Duo mostró su punto. Era más sospechoso guardar tantos secretos que ser popular. De esa forma, Quatre entró al club de Ajedrez, Trowa al de música y Wufei al de Kung Fu.  
  
Por eso Heero estaba allí. En la línea de tiros libres, tratando de no parecer tan sospechoso para no llamar tanto la atención.  
  
Y fallando miserablemente.  
  
No en los tiros (eso era pan comido), sino en el hecho de que mas de la mitad de la población femenina de la escuela lo miraba con interés, y a la primera que intentó acerarse, fue cortada de forma tan efectiva, que la chica tuvo que ir con el psicólogo de la escuela.  
  
Ser "normal" no era realmente el fuerte de Heero.  
  
Tiro. Encesta. Limpia. Un punto más cobrado.  
  
Las porristas ensayaban su coreografía. De forma tan efectiva que alcanzaban a distraer incluso al equipo local. Sin embargo, eso no molestaba a Heero. Realmente no estaba interesado en ellas. El leve peso de una pequeña cruz de oro en su cuello le recordaba que alguien lo esperaba en Londres.  
  
Aparte que alguien más estaba allí también.  
  
Cabello rojo inconfundible. Mirada extraña de ojos color rubí. En las gradas del gimnasio estaba su presa. Aquella que era su razón para estar en esa escuela. Su misión.  
  
Recibió el balón de nuevo y tiró casi sin enfocarse en la canasta. Solo por reflejo. Enceste y el juego empieza de nuevo.  
  
Se permitió un pequeño vistazo a la parte superior de las gradas. El lugar donde su presa estaba. La amenaza había sido lanzada el día anterior, y estaba seguro que la noche no llegaría sin que ella dejara de respirar.  
  
- Reena Inverse. Prepárate a morir. – Susurró mientras el partido iniciaba de nuevo.  
  
[------------------------------------]  
  
¡Achuuu!  
  
- Salud Reena.  
  
La aludida asintió en agradecimiento. "Alguien debe estar hablando de mí." Penso mientras bostezaba hasta casi desgarrarse las mandíbulas.  
  
La chica que estaba a su lado también bostezó, aunque de una forma más discreta.  
  
Pero bueno, se merecían eso. Después de todo habían pasado una noche muy agitada. Reena se había citado a la casa de Sylphiel para terminar la tarea que el agradable maestro Valtiera había dejado. (Por amor a Cephied ¿Realmente a quien le interesa la vida de Lincon?) Pero como pasaba frecuentemente, una cosa había llevado a la otra y ambas terminaron inmersas en un estupendo tratado respecto a la anatomía humana. En especial en los efectos que las endorfinas dejan después de cierta agitada actividad. Tener novia es una ventaja, en ocasiones.  
  
Pero por el momento era una pequeña desventaja, en espacial teniendo menos de 24 horas para terminar un trabajo que tardaba casi 3 días en hacerse.  
  
Zel vio de reojo a sus amigas y suspiró, soltando una nube de humo por la boca. Cualquiera podría reclamar las acciones que estaba haciendo. ¿Fumando en el gimnasio? Pero al fin y al cabo, este era Zelgadis, el alumno favorito de todos.  
  
Cuando Reena le confesó lo que había entre Sylphiel y ella, tuvo que ser ayudado por la pelirroja para evitar ahogarse con el café que estaba bebiendo. Una cosa era que tuviera novio. Pero ¿novia? Eso era algo que no podía manejar de forma inmediata. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo. Y, de hecho, aún no lo hacía.  
  
Pero había algo bonito respecto a ellas dos. Al menos hacían bonita pareja. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Cómo puedo pensar que ellas dos estaban...o que normalmente hacen...en especial cuando están solas... y...?  
  
De forma disimulada pellizcó su nariz cuando pensó que algo de sangre saldría por esta. Mejor no pensar en eso. Mejor pensar en la química. Si en la química. Vamos ha ver. Ácidos. Ácido sulfúrico, clorhídrico, férrico...  
  
Reena vio con una sonrisa la actividad calmante de Zel. Le pareció increíblemente cómico cuando se enteró que en el departamento de investigación de los Ryuzoku estaba nada más y nada menos que Rezzo. Y aún más increíble cuando al ser presentados Rezo y Zel, se habían entendido en tantas formas que pasaban horas en el laboratorio. Seguramente una pequeña compensación por todo el sufrimiento que se causaron mutuamente.  
  
De reojo vio a Sylphiel, quien intentaba por todos los medios de mantenerse despierta y se preguntó si esta vida también era una compensación para ella por lo sucedido en Sariag y Sanafer, posteriormente Zellas. Después Ventral City y la Segunda Kouma. Filia le había dicho que muchos que ya tenían su propósito cumplido, recibían una vida de compensación, como recompensa de sus esfuerzos.  
  
Le gustaba como sonaba eso.  
  
Sin embargo no podía ocupar mucho esos pensamientos. Una amenaza aún rondaba en su cabeza. El día anterior se la habían lanzado, y después de reflexionar las cosas calmada y pausadamente (en brazos de alguien claro) se había decidido a pelear.  
  
Era un reto sin duda. Una invitación a un duelo cara a cara. Si no era así, para que avisarle. Podía ser de los Mazoku, o un cliente insatisfecho. Tantas posibilidades que había. Pero no por eso iba ha bajar la guardia.  
  
Creía que ya tenía la pista. Pero no podía ser el nuevo profesor japonés. Su aura era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla. Más bien era alguien entrenado, furtivo. Alguien como el nuevo jugador de Básquet. Su instinto le decía que ese chico de ojos color zafiro podría ser el que la buscaba.  
  
[----------------------------------------------------]  
  
Las clases terminaron como cualquier otro día. Heero se duchó, comió algo y durmió un poco (el cambio de horario hacía estragos en su rutina). Finalmente con puntualidad inglesa, se paró frente a la puerta que daba al gimnasio. El estaba en la bodega, alguna vez limpiada en los ochenta o setenta por cierto. Al terminar el partido, una de las porristas se le acercó con un pequeño pedazo de papel en la mano. Después de una tímida sonrisa y una risa tonta, se alejó, no sin antes entregarle la nota. Cuando la abrió estaba una hora escrita. "4:00 PM. En este lugar." Cuando alzó la vista pudo ver a su presa alejarse con un pequeño grupo de gente. Sus ojos se encontraron y la cita fue confirmada.  
  
"Es mas de lo que esperaba" tuvo que reconocer. La subestimó cuando la vio encogerse atemorizada después de su exitosa amenaza. Pero ahora, en esos ojos rojos encontró tanta convicción. Sería una lastima.  
  
Elevando su mano a la oculta cruz, se resignó. Tenía que regresar. Eso lo deseaba.  
  
Verifico sus armas. Se aseguró que "Luchita" y "Juanita" (Las Deasert Eagle * favoritas de Duo) estuvieran cargadas y aseguradas. Checó que "Natakucito" (El cuchillo de combate favorito de Wufei.) estuviera en su lugar. Los protectores de los brazos y la chaqueta asegurada.  
  
Adelante.  
  
Abrió la puerta y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando encontró a la chica parada en medio de la duela del gimnasio.  
  
[--------------------------------------------]  
  
Reena trató de concentrarse cuando vio salir a un chico... guapo ¿porque no?, y de mirada gélida de la bodega del gimnasio. Estaba preparada. Había dedicado una hora completa a armarse y recordar casi a totalidad las habilidades de combate aprendidas en la China hace...100...200 años?  
  
Se sentía confiada. Tranquila. Estaba parada totalmente erguida, sosteniendo la barra de metal (oliharcon sintético como lo identificó Gaudy) con la mano izquierda y en la espalda. En una pose que hacía recordar al maestro Wong Fei Hung**. Tenía puesta una chaqueta deportiva y pants sueltos. En ellos escondía todos sus ases, los que sin duda le darán ventaja contra el seguro arsenal que sin duda cargaría su supuesto asesino.  
  
Se presentaron.  
  
- Mi nombre es Reena Inverse. Agente Ryuzoku y otros títulos que no tiene caso mencionar. – Si los decía tardaría horas. "Dramata", Matabandidos, matardragones, La Rosa (Brrr). Mejor así.  
  
- Mi nombre es Heero Yui. Agente del ejército de Oz al servicio de su Majestad. - ¿Qué importa darle su nombre. Después de todo va ha morir, ¿No?  
  
En las sombras, un rostro de ojos dorados sonrió.  
  
¿Más presentaciones?  
  
Heero de forma rápida llevó la mano a su espalda, y agarró a "Luchita". Martilleó y apuntaba.  
  
Reena estudió en fracciones de segundo los movimientos. Mano derecha, martillada. A la cabeza. Ella por su parte empezó a mover la barra.  
  
Una detonación casi los ensordeció, pero lo más sorprendente fue un "ping" producido por el rechazo de la barra a la bala de punta hueca. Heero se sorprendió. La chica era rápida. Mas de lo que había previsto. Sacó a "Juanita". Si una bala no da...  
  
Su reacción fue cortada cuando vio a la barra volar directamente a su cara. Ladeándose la esquivó y la sujetó con los brazos. Al regresar la vista a su presa, se encontró con un par de botas. Reena estaba saltando para patear directamente a la parte superior de su pecho. Y lo hizo. Usando el impacto giró en el aire a tiempo para aterrizar sobre sus pies y agarrar la barra que caía.  
  
Heero lucho por mantenerse derecho, lo que hizo que sus pies se deslizaran unos metros. ¿De donde sacó tanta fuerza? Ni siquiera Wufei lo había golpeado así. Alzó la vista y de nuevo vio la pose. Al mas puro estilo Jetlidiano. Sonrisa. Esto parecía divertido. Ajustó de nuevo las armas y disparó, encontrando espacio vacío en sus miras. Arriba. Esquiva. Con un mortal atrás Heero evitó que su cabeza fuera perforada por la punta de la barra esa. La duela no tuvo tanta suerte.  
  
Reena no le dio tiempo a Heero para apuntar. Como si usara una lanza, a distancia prudente golpeó las manos de su oponente, provocando dolor y que este soltara las armas. Un nuevo golpe y Heero conocía de cerca la duela.  
  
Vaya que si estaba oxidado. En el pasado ni siquiera Zech o Wufei lo vencía en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Tenía la fuerza, conocía la técnica. Solo le faltaba práctica. Teniendo el ligero peso de la chica en su espalda y la punta de la barra directamente pegada a su nuca se tranquilizó. No puedes ser piloto de un Gundam sin adquirir cierta clase de fuerza superior.  
  
Usando sus brazos, como si hiciera lagartijas, se empujó hacia arriba, haciendo que la niña perdiera el equilibrio y se viera forzada a saltar. Al recuperar la concentración, recibió una patada de revés en el costado derecho. En una vieja herida. Reena tuvo que usar el bastón para recuperarse y aguantar el dolor. Estudió la posición de Heero. Tai-chi, algo de Akido y un mucho de Kung Fu. Bien. Con un movimiento se quitó la chaqueta, mostrando los refuerzos de los brazos de cuero, llenos de navajas y ampolletas. Girando un par de veces la barra se puso en posición. Hora de jugar, de nuevo.  
  
Ambos contendientes se enfrascaron en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Los movimientos casi coreografiados, eran peligrosos. Los pedazos de duela volantes que eran la consecuencia natural de un bastonazo o patada perdida lo atestiguaba. Reena recordaba cada vez más fácilmente y usaba todo su "experiencia" para evitar ser golpeada por ese joven que parecía más una Buldózer desbocada.  
  
Heero sabía que se estaba saliendo de los límites de su misión al luchar de esa forma. Pero, que va. Era divertido.  
  
[------------------------------------]  
  
No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ese par de chicos de no más de 18 estaban luchando con una intensidad reservada solo para veteranos. Era interesante. Se preguntó cuanto mas esperaría para mostrarse. Pero si la chica parecía defenderse bien, quizás no era necesario salir.  
  
Aun.  
  
Pero algo lo hizo dudar.  
  
[-------------------------------------]  
  
Un caballero, por regla general no golpea a las damas. Pero Heero no era un caballero. Era un agente en una misión. Y Reena no era una dama, era un blanco. Eso hizo las cosas más fáciles cuando la quijada de ella se estrelló (no por accidente) con el codo de él. Tres golpes mas y estaba en el suelo.  
  
Heero no estaba de ningún modo ileso. Más de una docena de veces esa maldita barra lo golpeó en las costillas, unos cuantos pares de golpes más en la cara lo hicieron sangrar levemente de la nariz. Y un labio partido fue un regalo extra. Mientras la niña se recobraba, Heero recogió a "Juanita" (o era "Luchita") y se preparó. Ya había habido suficiente juego. Era hora de terminar.  
  
Reena trataba de despegar su cabeza. Los ataques físicos fueron efectivos, pero no sabía que ese tipo resistía más golpes que el antiguo Zel-Quimera. Debía realizar hora otro tipo de ataque.  
  
Heero, casi de forma majestuosa centró la cabeza de Reena en la mira. Y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, un grito interrumpió la ejecución.  
  
- ¡¡¡RYU TSUI SEN!!!  
  
Heero levantó la vista y la mirada a una figura embozada en un abrigo negro, que sostenía una espada japonesa sobre su cabeza. Caía rápidamente. Heero soltó un disparo antes de saltar a una relativa seguridad de un metro de distancia. La duela sufrió más daños cuando la espada la golpeó. Como si fuera una onda expansiva, la fuerza del golpe causó severos daños al suelo.  
  
La figura se levantó y una bala cayó desde el abrigo de Kelvar.  
  
Battousai ignoró el dolor de una costilla rota, producto del impacto de la bala. Pero eso era todo. Tenia trabajo.  
  
- Mi nombre es Battousai Himura, del Shinsengumi. Y he venido a tomar tu vida.  
  
- ¿En serio? – dijo Heero al momento que empuñaba de nuevo su arma y soltaba una andada de disparos.  
  
En nuevo contendiente resultó ser el pequeño maestro japonés de Kendo. Y era pequeño. Casi de la altura de Reena. Pero era rápido. Heero alcanzó a reaccionar lo suficiente como para bloquear el ataque horizontal de esa espada con los brazos. Solo su entrenamiento y reflejos de piloto lo lograron. Sin embargo perdió de nuevo la pistola. Mas ataques fueron bloqueados por los brazos de Heero, quien aprovechando una pequeña brecha, sujetó el brazo derecho del nuevo oponente y soltó un puñetazo directo a la cara de pelilargo espadachín.  
  
Battousai se vio obligado a retroceder y observó los jirones de los brazos del joven. ¿Cómo pudo detener esos ataques con solo los brazos?  
  
Heero se quitó la desgarrada chaqueta, revelando protectores en los brazos hechos de metal. Ligeros rasguños mostraban los bloqueos.  
  
- Inteligente. – Susurró Battousai mientras se sacaba el abrigo. Este cayó pesadamente tras de si.  
  
Así que así los bloqueó. Bueno. Vamos a ver... sacando la funda de la espada, envainó. Se listó para atacar.  
  
Reena, quien solo observaba interesada, registró la posición. Cuerpo ligeramente encovado hacia adelante. Espada lista para desenfundarse con la derecha. Seguramente correrá hacia su objetivo.  
  
Y lo hizo. Battousai corrió, ahora mucho mas ligero sin ese abrigo de Kelvar. Heero alistó sus brazos para bloquear. Detendría la espada y le daría un lindo cabezazo al tipo ese.  
  
La espada se desenvainó con un arco de plata. La hoja se impactó con el metal duro de los protectores y Heero elevó los brazos para desviar la trayectoria.  
  
- SOU RYU SEN!!  
  
La vaina se movió también e impactó con una fuerza atroz al abdomen de Heero. Este descubrió que no era necesario una Armor para volar. Su cuerpo se estrelló con la pared más cercana. La inconciencia evitando que sintiera vergüenza por su derrota.  
  
Battousai avanzó con una sonrisa cruel en la cara. Fue demasiado fácil. Simplemente eso. Bueno, siguiente paso. Alzó la espada para partir en dos al cuerpo inconsciente del joven.  
  
- ¡Alto! – le ordenó una voz detrás de él.  
  
Battousai vio de reojo a la joven, quien se colocaba de pié con ayuda de la barra.  
  
- Niña no te metas. Tengo trabajo que hacer.  
  
La ceja de Reena tembló. ¿Niña? ¿NIÑA? ¿Qué se cree ese enano de...?  
  
El entrenamiento de Battousai en artes marciales le permitió sentir el cambio en el Ki de su oponente. Uno grande. De repente se acordó de Sanosuke.  
  
- Será mejor que te retractes y desistas. – Dijo Reena apuntando a Battousai. Esta, para sorpresa del espadachín, estaba casi brillando con un aura roja. Su cara estaba seria. Pero su ceja seguía temblando.  
  
*No fue buena idea hacerla enojar.*  
  
'¡Callate!'  
  
- Por si no te has fijado niña. – Otra subida de Ki aún mas fuerte. ¿Saito?. – Te estoy salvando. Mi trabajo es protegerte. Así que solo cállate y permite que la gente grande haga su trabajo.  
  
*Estas jugando con fuego.*  
  
'¿Y?'  
  
Mas rápido de lo que imaginaba, Reena avanzó hacia su adversario y empezó a atizar una sarta de golpes con la barra, la cual usaba como una lanza. Battousai bloqueó los golpes lo mejor que pudo, pero aún así recibió varios en la cara. No estaba muy acostumbrado a esa clase de ataques. En especial de alguien cuyo Ki rivalizaba con el del mismísimo Lobo de Mibu.  
  
Usando la espada corta extra, bloqueó el ataque vertical de la joven (llamarla niña resultaba contraproducente) y extendió una pierna para una patada.  
  
La pesada bota lanzó a Reena un par de metros. Pero se recuperó a tiempo para ver que se estaba volviendo loca. Varias imágenes de su atacante la rodeaban, cada uno observándola con esos ojos dorados. Los sueños se le vinieron a la mente y entonces una sensación de miedo la invadió. En alguna parte de si, usó ese miedo y le dio forma.  
  
Adoptando una cara decidida sujetó la barra con ambas manos y golpeó el piso.  
  
- ¡Blast Bomb! – gritó cuando el bastón hizo contacto.  
  
Una explosión de orígenes desconocidos mandó a volar a Battousai mientras las proyecciones de si mismo desaparecían. El Ryuusui No Ugoki de Ahosi no servía cuando tu oponente sabe hacer estallar las cosas.  
  
El cambio en el Ki al momento de esa técnica confundió a Battousai, sin embargo sabía reconocer un reto cuando este se le presentaba de frente.  
  
*La misión esta completa. ¡Deja de jugar!* Habló una voz dentro de la cabeza de Battousai.  
  
'De ninguna manera. Solo quiero probar.'  
  
Lanzándose de nuevo hacia ella, usando el Shinsoku se preparaba para atacar de nuevo. Pero ella alzó una mano y una clase de onda expansiva lo detuvo. Por un momento se quedó quieto, en el aire y después aterrizó suavemente.  
  
- No tiene caso continuar. Ya cumpliste con tu misión. Ahora vete. – Le ordenó ella. Mientras gritaba para ir a donde Heero yacía.  
  
- No. Ataca.  
  
Battousai había envainado, y de nuevo se arrojó. Listo para saltar si de nuevo extendía la mano. Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos el brazo de ella giró, y unos cuantos destellos se dirigieron hacia él. De la misma forma como había evitado los kunais de Misao unos meses antes, desenvainó y con la presión del aire detuvo las navajas. Sin embargo eso no fue todo.  
  
La punta de la barra se hundió fuertemente en la boca de su estómago con una fuerza no menor a un Gatotsu promedio. El pequeño cuerpo del asesino voló y cayó fuertemente. El sabor cuproso en su boca le indicó la gravedad del golpe. Vio como Reena relajaba su postura y se erguía victoriosa. La furia de Battousai lo dominó por completo mientras la voz desesperada de dentro de su cabeza le ordenaba desistir.  
  
Nadie, nadie derrota a Battousai. Envainó la espada. Colocó ambas manos en el mango mientras gritaba.  
  
- Ouji estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. KUZURYUSEN!!!  
  
Reena giró para ver como varios golpes consecutivos se acercaban. Sin mucho tiempo para reaccionar trató de defenderse con el bastón.  
  
9 golpes en un mismo movimiento. Casi instantáneos. Cuando Battousai se detuvo Reena trataba de sostenerse con el bastón, pero no lo logró. Cayó de rodillas y se llevó la mano al aboca para detener un sangrado algo profuso.  
  
Al girar el bastón logró detener 4 de los golpes. Sin embargo Kesagiri, Sakakesa, Mickiriage, Hidarikiriage y Tsuki conectaron. (hombro derecho e izquierdo, mano derecha e izquierda y el pecho.) Reena había sido golpeada con brutalidad. Aunque seguía viva.  
  
*¿Qué hiciste?*  
  
'Vivirá.'  
  
No podía matarla. Eso sería en contra de su trabajo. Sin embargo si le sorprendió que hubiera sobrevivido, lo hizo mas ver que su sangre era de un rojo bastante oscuro. ¿Un exceso de hierro en la sangre?. Aunque no usó toda su fuerza y velocidad, los golpes fueron brutales. La resistencia de ella era bastante grande. Sin embargo, aún tenía algo que hacer.  
  
El martilleo de un arma lo alertó.  
  
Se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar el disparo justo a su cabeza.  
  
Heero se tambaleaba. Pero aún así pudo encontrar a "Juanita" ("luchita" estaba unas decenas de metros muy lejos.) El estómago le dolía, vaya que sí. Ahora tenía dos objetivos. Ambos pelirrojos.  
  
Su vista estaba algo nublada, pero aún tenía la voluntad y el deseo de cumplir con la maldita misión. Se llevó la mano al pecho y tocó la cruz de oro. Martilleó de nuevo.  
  
Battousai cambió la espada a la izquierda y se colocó en una postura de Gatotsu. La espada envainada solo alargaría el dolor que iba ha sentir. La chica no lo molestaría por un rato, por lo tanto.  
  
Esquivó otra bala mientras empezaba su acometida brutal hacia el joven. Plantando bien el pié izquierdo adelante lanzó la estocada. Por una razón insólita Heero la esquivó. Sujetó la espada envainada con la mano libre y haciendo un movimiento cruzado, golpeó la frente de Battousai con el codo.  
  
Este cayó. Y pudo haber muerto con una bala en la frente si no fuera por algo.  
  
Un grito de dolor.  
  
Una navaja estaba encajada en la mano de Heero. Un silbido del aire y 3 pares de ampolletas llenas de liquido somnífero se encajaban en diferentes partes del cuerpo del chico. Ni siquiera un cuerpo entrenado podría resistir esa cantidad de químico.  
  
Heero cayó de frente, sumido en un sueño casi catatónico.  
  
- ¿Quién lo diría? Eres útil para algo.  
  
Battousai estaba seguro que nada lo detendría ahora. Alzó la espada para dar el sablazo mortal cuando un intenso calor lo hizo retroceder abruptamente.  
  
Reena estaba allí, sosteniendo la barra con una mano y una clase de bola de fuego en la otra.  
  
- Retrocede si no quieres que te calcine. – Dijo con una voz no muy diferente a la de Battousai.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo proteges? Intentó matarte. Y pudo hacerlo muchas veces. – Su voz ocultando la sorpresa de tener frente a sí a u lanzallamas humano.  
  
- He vivido muchas muertes, estoy hastiada de eso. – Dijo seriamente mientras se arrodillaba para checar el pulso de Heero.  
  
Battousai se quedó allí, mientras deliberaba consigo mismo a ojos cerrados. Finalmente, al abrir los ojos, estos eran azules.  
  
Kenshin Himura volvía a tener el control. Milagrosamente nadie murió esta vez.  
  
Se acercó a Reena mientras aseguraba su espada en la cintura.  
  
- Oye. Me disculpo por lo de hace un momento. En ocasiones no puedo controlarlo del todo. – Ofreció de disculpa.  
  
Reena alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de su profesor de Kendo.  
  
- ¿Quién eres? ¿Jekill o Hyde***?  
  
Kenshin sonrió. Reconocía esos nombres.  
  
- En estos momentos el Doctor Jekill. – Volteó a ver a Battousai recargado en una pared cercana, fumándose un cigarro. Lo veía con rencor. – y tengo la intención de serlo mucho tiempo.  
  
'No celebres Baka. No me he rendido aún.'  
  
*Yo tampoco amigo. Yo tampoco.*  
  
- Aún vive. Solo estará inconsciente unas horas. ¿tienes un celular?  
  
Kenshin busco su abrigo y para su sorpresa, su celular estaba intacto.  
  
- Así que eres del Shinsengumi. ¿Qué quieres?  
  
- Si el celular es para tu jefe. Me gustaría hablar también con él.  
  
Reena hizo la llamada. La orden siguiente fue extraña.  
  
- Te verán. Pero lo debemos llevar también a él. ¿tienes un auto o algo sí?  
  
Kenshin sonrió, con un ligero brillo dorado en los ojos.  
  
[------------------------------------]  
  
Desde que Rally Vincent se había inventado, nadie había corrido por las calles de Chicago a velocidades tan absurdas.  
  
Absurdo, debe leerse como 100 Km. por hora en una ciudad. En plena vuelta. Podría ser Kenshin el que estaba conduciendo, pero los instintos de Battousai estaban en sus manos.  
  
Reena se ladeaba, sacudía y movía al ritmo de las vueltas cerradas que el Corvette negro hacía. Sin embargo se necesitaba más que eso para asustarla. Cuando le vez la cara al Diablo, realmente pocas cosas te asustan.  
  
- ¿Un cigarrillo? – Ofreció gentilmente al chofer.  
  
- No gracias. No deberías hacerlo. Morirás pronto.  
  
Reena sonrió, recordando las veces que había "muerto".  
  
- Creeme, no moriré por esto. – Dijo mientras lo encendía.  
  
Realmente no tenía la necesidad de fumar. Pero eso y comer, eran las pocas cosas que la calmaban. Y como no se detenían en ningún Mac Donnal's. Bueno.  
  
Kenshin rió pro lo bajo mientras sus ojos cambiaban. Extendió el brazo y agarró un taco de cáncer.  
  
- Mantenga la vista en el camino Mr. Hyde. – Dijo Reena simplemente al chofer de ojos dorados.  
  
[-----------------------------------------]  
  
Heero recuperó la conciencia de forma gradual.  
  
Dolorosamente gradual.  
  
Estaba sentado en una silla de metal. Una luz blanca lo iluminaba desde arriba y un escritorio sencillo estaba frente a él. 3 paredes de piedra y una de vidrio. De esos polarizados que solo se ven de un solo lado.  
  
Una sala de interrogación.  
  
En la base Ryuzoku seguramente.  
  
Je. La misión continua.  
  
[------------------------------------]  
  
N.A.: * Deasert Tagle. Posiblemente las armas automáticas mas grandes en el mercado (ilegal por supuesto) Las balas son capaces de atravezar vidrios blindados y en un chaleco de kelvar, ocasionan demasiado daño. (Mas o menos, todo lo que se de armas lo aprendí de Gunsmith Cats)  
  
** Wong Fei Hung, representado por Jet Li, es como el "Rambo" Chino, ya que existen mas de 5 peliculas de este tipo. Es un maestro experto de artes marciales y su ose preferida era: Ver al enemigo de lado, la mano izquierda doblada en la espalda y la derecha parcialmente extendida hacia delante. Cuando viste su tunica, deja a mi hermana "babeando". Se supone que es mi cuñado.  
  
*** Jekill y Hyde son personajes de un libro bastante bueno. Es novela inglesa de hace mas de siglo y medio. Para mas referencias vean la película de "The league of the extraordinary gentelmen" protagonizada por el maesto Sir Sean Conery.  
  
Para las peleas sugiero que se chuten la película de "El tigre y el dragón" una de mis favoritas aunque aún no entiendo el final. (Si alguien le entendió me lo explica por favor?)  
  
[-----------------------------------]  
  
El el proximo capitulo:  
  
Heero es interrogado mientras le hacen una proposición tentadora. Los tres protagonistas incusionan en la base de Dynast y cada uno se enfrentará a su mayor enemigo. No se pierdan "Encuentro con la verdad" de la Alianza.  
  
[-------------------------------------]  
  
Frase de la semana: "Si mantienes la calma cuando todos pierden la cabeza, sin duda es que no has captado el problema" (Axioma de emergencio)  
  
Sugerencia del dia: La extraordinaria película de "El perfecto asesino" con Jean Reno. Mis respetos, en especial a la escena de la bomba. 


	4. Encuentro con la verdad

N.A. Me he tardado, lo se. Perdón. El trabajo, y nimiedades como esas. Sin embargo aquí seguimos.  
  
Referencias: Soldado Cap. 5; Asesino Cap. 1 y Ladrona Cap. 4  
  
Patrocinado por: Leche "Pudrimilk" El Chocolate que Pudre a sus niños.  
  
[----------------------------------------------]  
  
Open Theme: Bring me to life. Evanescense.  
  
....All this time, I can't belive i couldn't see (Todo este tiempo, no puedo creer que no pude ver)  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me. (manteniéndome en la oscuridad pero estabas en frente de mi)  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems (He estado durmiendo por mil años, tal parece.)  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything (Haz que mis ojos se abran a todo.)  
  
Without a thougth without a voice without a soul (Sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin un alma)  
  
Don't let me die here (No me dejes morir aquí)  
  
There must be something more (Debe ser algo mas)  
  
Bring me to life (Traeme a la vida)  
  
[------------------------------------------]  
  
La Alianza  
  
Capitulo 3 "Encuentro con la verdad"  
  
[------------------------------------------------]  
  
Cuatro personas estaban reunidas en una sala pequeña. Una de las paredes era de vidrio, polarizado de forma que el joven de ojos zafiro preso dentro del cuarto no pudiera verlos.  
  
Reena sobó su abdomen mientras lanzaba una breve mirada a su profesor de Kendo, ese que casi la deja fuera de combate con ese ataque tan eficaz. Kuzuryusen lo llamó. Durante la batalla tuvo que usar el Recovery durante un rato para poder ser capaz de moverse. Y aún así, después de llegar a la base, Filia tuvo que darle una mano para reponerse casi por completo. Kenshin Himura, el pequeño pelirrojo, también era el temido Battousai, según los reportes que habían recibido, el asesino clandestino más grande en el bajo mundo de Kyoto.  
  
Extraño.  
  
Esa palabra también la estaba pensando Kenshin al mirar al confundido agente británico. El chico era demasiado fuerte. Alguna clase de entrenamiento intensivo lo había hecho así. Sin embargo parecía que el potencial entero de él se había desperdiciado de alguna forma. Con un poco de entrenamiento y ni siquiera sano sería capaz de detenerlo. Luego estaba la chica de al lado. Con una agilidad digna de Hiko y una resistencia extrema. Y por lo visto se recuperaba demasiado.  
  
Filia y Gaudy también estaban allí. En las horas pasadas un enorme fax desde Kyoto les informaba lo que el Shinsen había encontrado respecto a Shishio y el trato con Oz y los Mazoku. Reena les había llevado a alguien que les podía dar la ventaja al tener algo de información. Pero Gaudy no estaba tan seguro. No podía explicarlo, pero tenía la sospecha de que ese chico prometía ser un valioso aliado para los Ryuzoku.  
  
Puro instinto.  
  
Se ajustó la chaqueta del traje, acomodó su corbata y agarró un maletín de proporciones enormes y entró a tomar al toro por los cuernos. No sin antes compartir una mirada con Filia.  
  
Reena captó la mirada y no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de celos. Para ella le era un poco difícil recordar la vida que llevaba, y evitar confundir sus recuerdos y sentimientos pasados con las cosas actuales. Aún sentía amor por Gaudy (Gourry), Zel (la quimera), e incluso un extraño cariño por Valtiera.  
  
Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a ver la entrevista.  
  
Al chico que estuvo apunto de matarla.  
  
[-------------------------------------------------]  
  
- Buenos días Heero. ¿Descansaste bien?  
  
Bien, ¿en el sentido que una niña tonta te introdujo potentes somníferos en el cuerpo, fuiste golpeado brutalmente en el estomago por un sujeto mas pequeño que tu y fallaste una misión?  
  
¿O en el sentido de que a pesar de todo estas donde quieres estar, justo para seguir con el parámetro numero dos de tus objetivos?  
  
Heero Yui permaneció imperturbable mientras el rubio se sentaba frente a él, dejando el escritorio entre ambos. Solo por precaución.  
  
Gaudy evaluó con la mirada a su prisionero y confirmó de nuevo sus sospechas. Sin embargo un interrogatorio era necesario. Solo para tantear el terreno. Así que, tomando una actitud que había visto en una película, adoptó una postura seria y fría.  
  
Heero hizo lo mismo.  
  
De hecho la temperatura del cuarto descendió 10 grados.  
  
Heero estaba aún confundido. Ligeramente desorientado. Las drogas aún hacían efecto en él, a pesar de su tolerancia. Mientras el Rubio pasaba las hojas de un expediente frente a él, recordó todo lo que les habían enseñado respecto a los interrogatorios en Oz.  
  
El interrogador debe estar atento a cada gesto y movimiento en el rostro de la victima. Normalmente se hace por parejas, así mientras uno hace las preguntas, el otro evalúa las respuestas. La técnica del "buen policía, mal policía" era vieja pero eficaz. Aun podía recordar el interrogatorio de prueba que Trowa y él dirigieron a Duo. Trowa era el "malo" y Heero en su papel de bueno. Sin embargo algo pasó y Duo terminó en la sala de cuidados intensivos cuando el "buen" policía le propinó una paliza debido a una gran cantidad de respuestas estúpidas.  
  
El rubio estaba solo, lo que le indicaba que: 1) Era muy inteligente para no necesitar ayuda o 2) Pensaba hacer algo mas.  
  
- Heero Yui, Ex alumno de la High School Maxwell Smart de Londres. Estudiante modelo, máximas calificaciones en todos los periodos, líder del equipo de Básquetbol y estrella en la lucha grecorromana. Transferido hace 3 días a la Escuela preparatoria No. 6 de Chicago. Lo interesante es porque. ¿Por qué un estudiante de tu nivel solicita ser transferido al extranjero y, además, a una escuelita de tercera como esa? Interesante ¿no crees?  
  
La mejor forma de enfrentar un interrogatorio, es mantener una actitud de indiferencia fría. Trowa era un testamento a eso. Si te mantienes callado e imperturbable, se aburrirán y te dejarán. O tal vez te torturaran.  
  
Heero se mantuvo callado, su cara como una mascara de hierro, fijando su mirada en algún punto perdido en el espacio y el tiempo.  
  
Gaudy asintió con una sonrisa, satisfecho del obvio entrenamiento que este tipo recibió. Cambió su para la de seriedad anterior y deslizó el expediente hacia un lado. Sacó otro, por lo menos 20 veces mas grueso que el anterior y lo depositó en el escritorio con mucho ruido. Nuevamente empezó a pasar las hojas con calma y frialdad acostumbradas.  
  
Heero no pudo evitar pensar en un tal Smith.  
  
Depuse de un par de hojas Gaudy suspiró y cerró el expediente.  
  
- ¿Sabes? Realmente no tengo ganas de pasar todo el día revisando este expediente. Así que te diré esto. ¿Por qué no nos facilitas la labor y me dices quien eres en realidad?  
  
Silencio.  
  
- En ese caso te diré. Tu eres Heero Yui, agente del ejercito de Oz, al servicio de su Majestad. Desde los 10 años has sido entrenado para ser el piloto de un arma tecnológica llamada Mobile Armor Gundam. Estas son parte de una fuerza militar altamente tecnológica que permanece en secreto. – Gaudy pauso para leer la mascara del chico. Aún permanecía igual, pero creyó leer desconcierto en sus ojos. – Hace unos cuentos años se enfrentaron a un ejercito de poder similar, lo que desencadenó en la guerra secreta mas grande que haya habido en la tierra. Sin embargo debido a esa guerra solicitaste tu retiro del ejército, así también el de varios de tus compañeros. – La mascara se perdía poco a poco. El desconcierto se generalizaba. – Sin embargo hace no mas de una semana te volvieron a llamar a las filas para responder a un ataque de alguien llamado Colmillo Blanco, el cual, la batalla presentó destrozos impresionantes al ejercito de Oz. En estos momentos Oz se está reconstruyendo pero has sido enviado a este país con la intención de matar a una de nuestros agentes y destruir la base en la que te encuentras. ¿Me equivoco?  
  
Todo el entrenamiento de Heero se fue a la basura cuando su cerebro lo traicionó. ¿Cómo rayos sabía esa clase de cosas? Volteó a ver a su interrogador el cual jugaba con un bolígrafo retráctil. De esos de 20 dólares cada uno. Toda esa información era absolutamente clasificada. De hecho, ni siquiera la Reina tenía acceso a esa clase de inteligencia.  
  
- Me agrada que confirmes esa información. De hecho te seré sincero, sabemos mucho de ti. Algunas personas nos han dado una pequeña mano en lo que respecta a información de primer nivel. Y para serte franco, no te necesitamos realmente.- Gaudy acercó su cara a la de Heero hasta escasos 10 cm. Enfrentó la hostilidad de su mirada con una sonrisa malvada. – De hecho al tenerte aquí te estamos haciendo un favor. Así que no te sientes el importante.  
  
Heero vio como el rubio se apartó de el y caminó hacia el espejo translucido de la habitación, como si quisiera mirar a alguien afuera del cuarto.  
  
¿Por qué le estaban haciendo un favor? Si era un prisionero, lo mas obvio era que necesitaban información de Oz. Pro lo que le había dicho era verdad. ¿Quizás solo eran rumores y con su reacción los había confirmado? Idiota. El truco mas viejo del manual. Le habían tirado un "farol" y el lo confirmó automáticamente. Ya nada podía hacer por eso. Por ahora debía salir de allí. Quitarse las esposas, proseguir con el parámetro 2 de la misión, encontrar al parámetro uno y eliminarlo.  
  
Pero primero debía salir de allí. Sus ojos encontraron el bolígrafo. Je. Una salida.  
  
- Lo que te ofrecemos es esto. Permítenos mostrarte lo que Oz ha ocultado a tus líderes y a ti. Únete a nosotros y respáldanos. Creo que es una propuesta bastante buena, ¿no crees?  
  
Gaudy esperó la respuesta.  
  
[--------------------------------------------------]  
  
- ¿Vieron eso? – dijo Reena a los otros del cuarto.  
  
Filia hizo un "¿Mmmmh?" mientras Kenshin sonrió con el patentado destello dorado en los ojos.  
  
Se mueve rápido.   
  
' Si, le doy 10 segundos para que se suelte.'  
  
Antes de que Reena pudiera dar una explicación a filia de lo ocurrido, varios gritos sonaron en el interior de la habitación.  
  
Por lo visto, el prisionero, de alguna forma, se había liberado de las esposas y empezó a atacar a Gaudy. Por un breve momento Filia consideró el ir a ayudar a su esposo, sin embargo desistió al recordar que sabía defenderse solo. La contienda dentro del cuarto creció hasta ser algo cercano a una lucha a muerte y aún así, los tres solo comentaban los hechos.  
  
- No sabía que era tan fuerte. No lo parecía. – Dijo Kenshin al sentir los cambios del Ki en uno de los luchadores.  
  
- ¡Auchh! Eso debe de doler mucho. – Exclamó Reena al ver como la mesa era rota cuando uno de los luchadores fue arrojado contra esta. A pesar de todo era divertido ver los toros desde las laterales.  
  
- ¿Le damos una mano? Es posible que lo mate. – Preguntó Filia.  
  
- Naa. Se las arreglará solo. – Contestó Reena a la pregunta.  
  
- Sugiero que nos retiremos del vidrio. – Dijo Kenshin por lo bajo y se retiró a una pared cercana. Las otras dos lo imitaron.  
  
Justo cuando se había retirado, el vidrio se estrelló, debido al impacto de un fardo tamaño humano arrojado con bastante fuerza. El vidrio era de esos llamados "de seguridad", a saber, dos placas delgadas de vidrio unidas por una película de plástico que evitaba que se trozara en los impactos. Sin embargo terminó de romperse cuando el mismo fardo fue arrojado de nuevo hacia el. El cuerpo pasó a través del cristal, aterrizó en la mesa del cuarto, se deslizó por ella y cayó al suelo como un costal lleno de papas.  
  
- ¿Sabes? Realmente odio la violencia, en especial en contra de un compatriota que también esta al servicio de su Majestad la Reina.  
  
Gaudy salió caminando tranquilamente por la puerta, con el traje un poco desarreglado, el cabello en desorden y la corbata de lado. Le dirigió una sonrisa a Filia y siguió su acercamiento a Heero, quien se dolía de sus heridas.  
  
Le dio un tirón a su chaqueta, acomodó su corbata y pasó una mano por su cabello para alisarlo un poco. Después se agachó y tomó a Heero por la quijada. Azotándolo a la pared lo levantó en vilo. Sus pies quedaron separados del suelo por casi un metro.  
  
- Puedo matarte bajo los cargos de intento de asesinato. Puedo romperte la mandíbula y encerrarte en una de nuestras celdas el resto de tu vida. Sin embargo te vuelvo a repetir. Danos la oportunidad de mostrarte lo que sabemos respecto a Oz. Te mostraremos que no es lo que tu piensas sobre ellos.  
  
El tipo rubio lo levantaba como si no pesara nada. A su alrededor estaban todos sus enemigos. Aquellos que estaban entre el éxito y el fracaso. Entre la muerte y Reelena. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada. Aun estaba confundido por as droga esas, además estaba en desventaja numérica. Y el tipo que casi le rompía la mandíbula.  
  
Tenía una oportunidad. Se la estaban dando. En otros tiempos su vida no valía nada comparándose con la importancia de su misión. Sin embargo había descubierto que deseaba vivir mucho tiempo. Que deseaba regresar con ella. La cruz de oro de su pecho le recordaba cual era su misión final. Y mantenerse vivo es parte fundamental de la misión.  
  
- De acuerdo. Acepto escucharlos. – Susurró con dificultad.  
  
Filia se adelantó y colocó una mano en el hombro de Gaudy. Este soltó a Heero, quien se estrelló en el suelo con fuerza.  
  
Miró con rabia al maldito maestro japonés y la estúpida chica pelirroja. Aún eran sus enemigos. Aun los mataría. Pero por ahora. Escucharía.  
  
- Zanglus – Habló Filia por un pequeño radio sacado de uno de los bolsillos de su saco. – Lleva a nuestro reh... huésped a la enfermería. Después a la sala de conferencias por favor.  
  
- Enterado. – Vino la respuesta.  
  
Sin decir mas palabras todos, menos uno, dejaron la habitación con rumbos desconocidos. Medio minuto después, la misma cantidad de gente entró. Con armas y aturdidores eléctricos.  
  
Y Heero se preguntó, ¿Cuánto voltaje podía aguantar?  
  
[-------------------------------------------------------]  
  
10 000 volts.  
  
En una cifra superior el cerebro empieza a cocerse, mas si la corriente es relativamente elevada y le aplican los choques mas de 4 veces en un lapso de 30s.  
  
Pero, ¿quién podría culparlo? Solo defendió su orgullo ingles ante un grupo de guardias americanos prepotentes. Mira que obligarlo a esposarse los pies. Eso era algo a lo que ELLOS estaban obligados. Después de todo era su trabajo.  
  
Pero les dio una buena lección. Lo que significa que 3 de ellos saldrían del coma en un par de días. 4 recibirían incapacidad laboral por 3 semanas y 5 visitarían al dentista para reemplazar unas cuantas piezas dentales. Je, eso fue divertido.  
  
Lo que no fue divertido es que, después de haberle quitado por completo el efecto de los sedantes, su estomago empezó a protestar. Y lo que tenía frente a él no lo ayudaba en mucho.  
  
Una mesa muy larga llena de comida. Recién preparada. Adornada como en un restaurante de 5 estrellas. Carne jugosa, ensaladas variadas, postres increíbles, vino de alta calidad.  
  
Y el con las manos esposadas.  
  
La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a la mujer pelilarga. Esta vio la comida, y después a Heero. Suspiró y puso una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿No tienes hambre? – Preguntó inocentemente mientras su agudo oído detectaba un callado rugido proveniente de el estomago de su pri... huésped. – Porque no has tocado la comida para nada.  
  
Una gélida mirada en respuesta. Aunque sacudió un poco las manos para hacer sonar las esposas que sujetaban sus muñecas. La vincha destelló ligeramente en advertencia provocando un pequeño tic en el parpado de él.  
  
- Zanglus, creo que exageras. – Suspiró Filia mientras se acercaba a Heero.  
  
Con una llave soltó las esposas y retiró la vincha, dejando al huésped de los Ryuzoku libre para comer.  
  
- No teme que pueda hacerle daño. – Pregunta insidiosa por parte de Heero.  
  
- No. – La mujer sonrió regresando a su lugar. – Créeme. Estas muy lejos de hacerme alguna clase de daño. – Una especie de rugido bajo, grave y aparentemente sin origen llenó la estancia, sosegando los impulsos agresivos de el muchacho.  
  
Después de un minuto el muchacho seguía viendo la comida sin expresión evidente. Como si pensara que...  
  
- Crees que esta envenenada. O tiene algún condimento especial.  
  
De nuevo una mirada fría como respuesta.  
  
De forma servicial, Filia agarró una bandeja y la llenó de una cantidad de comida justa para dos personas. Tomó una botella de vino y... la guardó en una caja fuerte empotrada en una de las paredes de la habitación. Sacó el pequeño radio y pronunció 4 palabras.  
  
- La comida está lista.  
  
10 segundos después una tromba pelirroja casi destroza la puerta de la habitación y sin ceremonias empezó a comer.  
  
Ver comer a Reena Inverse en todo un evento. Y existen varias teorías para explicar su apetito.  
  
La teoría Astrofísica declara que un agujero negro de tamaño sub atómico, contenido por los extraños campos bgiomagnéticos del cuerpo de Reena, sería suficiente para desaparecer la cantidad de comida que se hecha al estómago (según las medidas, casi el doble de su peso.)  
  
La teoría biológica señala que un metabolismo acelerado quemaría las calorías ingeridas transformándola en energía de forma casi instantánea. Pero eso representaría que tenía una clase de reactor de fusión en frió en el estómago.  
  
La teoría "Maussiana" señala que posiblemente es la hija perdida de algún extraterrestre de una clase especial (Sayain lo mejor) lo cual explicaría su insaciable apetito.  
  
La teoría "mística" viola por completo la Ley de la Conservación de Einstein, en donde la comida simplemente se desintegra.  
  
Filia en sus varios siglos de vida, aún no sabe cual es la verdadera. Aunque tiene la certeza que se repite en otra persona de ese mundo.  
  
Heero estaba experimentando lo mismo que Filia, al ver comer a Reena. Una mezcla de asombro y asco. El conocía a personas que comían mucho. Quatre, por ejemplo, o quizás Zech. En especial cuando había un buen partido de Fútbol. Duo, no lo era tanto, comparado con Wufei. Y aún así, cuando los 6 se ponían a ver un partido, tenía que pedir aproximadamente 8 Pizzas extragrandes y casi 3 cajas de Cerveza.  
  
Al menos no era el único.  
  
Kenshin había llegado unos 5 minutos después de Reena. Y apenas vio la masacre (no podía ser otra cosa)Hasta un león tenía misericordia con una cebra en comparación) se quedó parado. Asombrado.  
  
No puedo creerlo. Mira eso. Traga como un cerdo.   
  
'No, los cerdos mastican...' pausó la voz no tan cruel de Battousai al ver como una tira completa de salchichas alemanas caían directamente al estomago de la chica, sin ser masticadas o engullidas. '...es como una clase de pato. Creo que Hiko ha sido superado.'  
  
Hiko Seijuro era capaz de beber barriles de Sake sin sentirse afectado por el alcohol. Era el "Hígado de Hierro." Pero también era "El estómago de Titanio". Cada vez que comía en el Aoia, Okina, Misao e incluso Aoshi no podían hacer nada mas que suspirar, sabiendo que iba ha ser una noche de perdidas.  
  
Pero esto...  
  
Para fortuna de todos, 13.6 minutos después, los platos, bandejas y demás recipientes estaban totalmente relucientes. Casi sin necesidad de lavado. Reena se frotaba el estomago el cual no parecía tener ningún cambio aparente mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.  
  
- ¡Que rica comida!  
  
Filia miró a Heero, quien aún no podía digerir mentalmente la escena anterior.  
  
- ¿Te convenciste de que la comida no tiene nada de malo?  
  
Esta vez, solo pudo asentir.  
  
Filia sacó la comida resguardada de la sensible nariz de Reena. Separó las porciones adecuadas y Heero y Kenshin empezaron a comer.  
  
Mientras Reena dirigía ojitos de niño somalí hambriento a los dos. Implorando por un bocado.  
  
"Esto se me hace familiar." Pensó Filia.  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
- El es Makoto Shishio. Esta es la única fotografía que se tiene de él y fue tomada hace 6 años. Actualmente creemos que su apariencia es lo mas cercana a una..."momia" egipcia... – Kenshin tuvo que pausar mientras sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa marca "Battou" y sus ojos destellaron de dorado. - ...debido a un desafortunado accidente.  
  
El estaba parado frente a una pantalla de plasma colgada en una de las paredes de la habitación. Gaudy y Zanglus estaban sentados allí también, poco después de que todos terminaron de comer. Aunque Filia era el único Ryuzoku auténtico de la organización, había dejado a Gaudy como cabeza. Ella era mas una consejera por voluntad propia. Dirigir la organización le quitaría tiempo que necesitaba para entrenar a Reena.  
  
Una de las cosas que habían decidido era unir fuerzas con el Shinsen. De eso no había opción. Los contactos y la información de la que eran capaces de obtener era suficiente como para convencerlos de eso. Y en estos momentos un pequeño resumen de los futuros enemigos comunes sería demasiado provechoso. En especial si una incursión de reconocimiento se iba ha hacer esa noche.  
  
La preocupación especial era Heero. Aún no era un aliado, por el momento era su enemigo. Sin embargo Gaudy estaba convencido de que los ayudaría. Tenia un "presentimiento" y hacia mucho tiempo había aprendido a confiar en el "instinto animal" del rubio.  
  
- El Jupongatana se involucra prácticamente en todo tipo de operaciones ilegales, trafico de drogas, armas, blancas, cadenas de prostíbulos, chantaje, extorsión, y un largo etcétera. Sin embargo aunque Shishio es el líder, la administración completa de la organización cae en manos de él. – La imagen del monitor cambió al de un hombre maduro, con cabello castaño y una línea de reseción en la frente. Traje café y abrigo verde olivo.  
  
- Creo conocerlo. ¿No es un senador? – Preguntó Zanglus sosteniendo una taza de café en la mano.  
  
- En efecto. El es el Senador Hoji Sadojima, anterior magnate dueño de las industrias Cervicom de Japón. Los informes de nuestros espías nos indican que desde que se juntó con Shishio, dejó la dirección de las empresas a los socios y se ha dedicado ha hacer su vida política. Se le considera próximo candidato a la presidencia de Japón en las siguientes elecciones. Si eso sucede el poder de Shishio aumentará exponencialmente.  
  
- Eso es comprensible. En ese caso ¿por qué no lo han matado? – Preguntó Gaudy, bien enterado de la actividad que realizaba Battousai.  
  
- Es mucho mas difícil de lo que pensábamos. Ni siquiera los Nos han podido encontrar brechas en su rutina. Las oportunidades para hacerlo son virtualmente inexistentes. Ese es su principal talento. La administración. La cual aplica en todo. Sin embargo eso no es lo importante. El aspecto mas poderoso del Jupongatana es ella. – La fotografía de una mujer de 30 años vestida de bata de laboratorio empezó. En algún modo era atractiva, pero la vestimenta y el maquillaje eran poco halagadores. – Ella es la doctora Yumi Komagata.  
  
- He oído de ella, por las noticias de hace años. Pensé que había desaparecido.  
  
- De la vida publica si. Hace 9 años fue la primera que decodificó el DNA humano de forma exacta. Al año siguiente fabricó un "men" de cromosomas el cual serviría de bases para la alteración genética, cosa que realizó al año siguiente. Sin embargo al experimentar con humanos, aunque voluntarios, desencadenó la ira de las autoridades las cuales la persiguieron como los cristianos a los musulmanes en las cruzadas, hasta que desapareció. La apuesta mas segura es que desde entonces ha estado con Shishio. Y si ha seguido con sus investigaciones, no sería mucha sorpresa que sea capaz de fabricas cuerpos a la orden.  
  
- Esa es posible que sea la razón por la que se quieren aliar con Dynast. – Dijo Filia cuando Kenshin tomó asiento. – En sus actividades son prácticamente iguales. Se dedican a lo mismo. – Una foto a blanco y negro apareció. Parecía ser tomada con un lente especial para largas distancias. Un hombre joven vestido con prendas largas y negras al lado de una joven a la que Reena reconoció como Sherra. – Esta es la única fotografía que tenemos de Dynast Grausherra, y fue tomada hace 20 años en el aeropuerto de la cuidad. 3 de nuestros agentes murieron para traerla. Como mencionaba, las diferencias de las actividades entre Shishio y él no son muchas, solo que su fuerte es la actividad mística. – Al ver la cara de perplejidad de Kenshin Filia tuvo que aclarar. – Creo que en su enfrentamiento Reena le dio una muestra de eso señor Himura. Dynast se ha ocupado en la investigación de objetos y otras cosas que le permitan adquirir poderes superiores, y debo decir que lo ha logrado. Sus habilidades mágicas son muy superiores a lo que habíamos visto antes. Sin embargo a lo largo del tiempo se ha visto forzado a usar tecnología para aumentar sus capacidades.  
  
- Allí es donde entra nuestro amigo. – Habló Zanglus.  
  
- Dudo mucho que Heero nos hable un poco acerca de Trieze, ¿Verdad? No, creo que no. Bien, esta – una foto tomada en un aeropuerto mostraba a Trieze, en su uniforme de Oz, descendiendo de un jet privado acompañado de Lady Une. Heero lo reconoció de inmediato. En especial el aeropuerto. Era el de Chicago. – Hace aproximadamente 4 días Trieze llegó a Chicago y se reunió con la agente principal de Dynast. – En la foto Reena pudo reconocer a Sherra. Y su costado le empezó a doler un poco. - Creemos que en este momento se encuentra en el castillo Croft cerca del lago Michigan...  
  
Después de eso, Heero dejó de poner atención a las palabras de Laura. Trieze pocas veces dejaba Londres. De hecho solo lo hacía cuando una batalla de escala apocalíptica debía ser llevada a cabo. Como en Rusia y Mariemeia, Escocia y White Fang. Pero ESTO, entrevistarse con lideres de mafias internacionales, y después de una batalla tremenda, no era lo que lo caracterizaba. Mientras Laura seguía con su parloteo, Heero empezaba a dudar de los objetivos de Trieze. ¿Qué quería? Por primera vez se encontró cuestionando las ordenes que se le habían dado. ¿Para que matar a Inverse, mientras su valeroso líder negociaba con los Mazoku? ¿Y como diablos sabían de Oz y toda su historia? ¿ Que rayos estaba haciendo el maldito enano pelirrojo?  
  
Después de una breve descripción de las actividades de OZ, surgió el plan. Ellos tenían la intención de entrar a la base Mazoku para tener una idea de las cosas que estaban pasando allí. Laura le preguntó si concordaba ir con ellos. Para Heero la respuesta era mas que evidente. El pertenecía Oz, fácilmente podía tocar a puerta y pedir amablemente una audiencia con Trieze, aunque eso significaba reconocer su fracaso en ambas misiones. Sin embargo había algo en las actividades de su líder que lo tenían preocupado. Por eso tardó en contestar.  
  
No notó que Reena se había parado de su lugar y empezaba a caminar alrededor de la mesa.  
  
- No se para que lo queremos. Después de todo es un enemigo. Que tal si mientras estamos adentro nos entrega a Dynast o su precioso Trieze. – Reena aún desconfiaba. Mas aún estaba enfadada con él por no haber compartido su comida con ella. Y aun así, lo que decía tenía sentido. Kenshin aprobaba su opinión asintiendo en concordancia. - Yo digo que entremos. Solo Kenshin y yo, no necesitamos a este sujeto para que nos estorbe. Así que ¡Vamos! – La última palabra estuvo acompañada con un golpe, para enfatizar su punto.  
  
Debió vigilar su objetivo.  
  
Heero empezó a gruñir. No de dolor. El golpe no lo lastimó demasiado, pero si de humillación. ¿Quién es ella para golpearlo así, de esa manera? En una fracción de segundo se levantó, tomó a Reena por el cuello y levantándola en vilo la azotó contra la mesa.  
  
No hubo realmente intención de hacer daño, ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le doliera, pero si para llamar su atención.  
  
- La próxima vez que quieras recalcar un punto, escoge la cabeza de alguien mas para golpear. – Siseó Heero en su oreja.  
  
Reena solo parpadeó de impresión. Kenshin sacudió la cabeza en incredulidad y los líderes Ryuzoku se miraron mutuamente, suspiraron y compartieron el mismo pensamiento. "Deja v  
  
- Así que, ¿nos ayudarás? – Preguntó Laura.  
  
- Digamos que no interferiré con ustedes. Entraré, solo porque necesito recibir respuestas de Trieze.  
  
Gaudy asintió sonriendo de satisfacción.  
  
- En ese caso es mejor que se preparen. Zanglus, lleva Kenshin y a Heero a la bodega y dales las armas que necesiten. Reena, te daremos los planos mas recientes del castillo Croft para que los examinen. Saldrán a media noche.  
  
Todos los aludidos asintieron mientras se retiraban a sus asignaciones. Después de un rato Filia y Gaudy quedaron solos en la sala.  
  
- Espero sepas lo que haces. – Le digo Filia seriamente a su esposo mientras sorbía un poco de té.  
  
La única respuesta de Gaudy, fue una sonrisa.  
  
[------------------------------------------]  
  
Heero admiró con asombro la bodega de los Ryuzoku. Una cantidad impresionante de armas ocupaba una cantidad equivalente de estantes. Uzis, Glocks, Escorpiones, rifles de asalto, armas personales, granadas, explosivos. "Una CZ-75" pensó asombrado al revisar el numero de serie del arma. Los primeros modelos. En otras palabras, Rally Vincent estaría en el cielo. Y no solo ella...  
  
Heero entró a un abrigo bastante pesado. Por lo menos de unos...20 o 25 kilos. Hecho de piel de alce, capas de Kelvar, placas de metal y cerámica. Eso detendría el disparo de "Luchita" o "Juanita" (Mágnum .44). Su velocidad y agilidad se verían reducidas un poco, pero cuando tienes esa clase de protección, eso no importa. (Si supiera que Kenshin usaba un abrigo similar, dejaría de jactarse mentalmente por su condición física). Después procedió a asegurar todas las armas que podría.  
  
Eso realmente era innecesario. De hecho podía entrar por la puerta principal de la base y no le harían nada, después de todo era Heero Yui, del ejercito de Oz. Pero había algo en lo que respectaba a esa misión, que lo tenía intranquilo. Había demasiadas dudas en su cabeza, y, según el entrenamiento, cuando había dudas, debía confrontar las cosas cara a cara.  
  
Una vez vestido para el juego, llevó su mano al pecho, acarició la cruz de Reelena y la llamó mentalmente. Cada vez que hacía eso se sentía aún más tranquilo. Tenía la seguridad que ella lo esperaba y eso le daba fuerzas para seguir.  
  
Se miró una vez mas en el espejo. Se ajustó el abrigo y aseguró una vez mas las armas.  
  
- A encontrar la verdad. – Le dijo a su reflejo  
  
[----------------------------------------------]  
  
Kenshin estaba contento. Mas preciso Battousai estaba contento, pero no lo demostraba. Su precioso abrigo estaba reparado. Unos cuentos remiendos de Kelvar, unas cuantas placas de acero de repuesto y ¡Presto!, estaba de nuevo en línea. De hecho mas que el abrigo, la perspectiva de cazar a Shishio lo tenía exaltado. Kenshin solo suspiraba, esperando que esa noche no fuera un derramamiento de sangre extenso.  
  
Ninguno tenía idea de lo que realmente iba a pasar...  
  
[---------------------------------------------------]  
  
El Castillo Croft fue transferido desde Europa piedra por piedra hacía mas de 2 siglos. Situado en un peñasco, a mas de 100 metros de altura sobre el nivel del lago Michigan, a su lado estaba un canal hecho con el propósito de desviar uno de los ríos tributarios del lago para que pasara a su lado. De esa forma la defensa por tierra solo se enfocaría en dos lado. El sur y el oeste. Sin embargo, los lados norte y este estaban menos protegidos. Por allí podrían entrar.  
  
Reena decidió todo eso cuando revisaba los planos de la base Mazoku. Su experiencia como Ladrona le ayudaba mucho el captar las debilidades de los sistemas de seguridad. El problema era que nadie sabía lo que se encontrarían adentro.  
  
Los tres estaban a menos de 1 Kilómetro, por la ladera sur. El plan era que usarían uno de los dúctos de ventilación de el peñasco.  
  
Battousai estaba decepcionado. De Chicago a la base Mazoku había mas de 50 Km. Por lo general se cubría esa distancia en menos de 3 cuartos de hora viajando a velocidad segura. Ellos llegaron en 20 minutos. La velocidad a duras penas bajó los 120 MPH en las curvas. Eso, normalmente atemorizaría al mas valiente. Sin embargo Reena se había dormido la mitad del camino y Heero se la pasó viendo el paisaje. Se debieron de haber asustado. Pero cuando has volado con un reactor a tus espaldas a velocidades superiores del sonido, como en el caso de Heero; o has visto cosas que harían que el Hellmaster Fibrizzio corriera y se escondiera debajo de las faldas de Martina...eso es aburrido.  
  
En resumen Battousai estaba decepcionado.  
  
Los tres entraron.  
  
[-------------------------------------]  
  
- Toma esto Heero. – Dijo Reena en voz baja. Estaban en un ducto de desagüe de 2 metros de alto.  
  
Heero miró dudoso al pequeño comunicador que Reena le extendía. Kenshin había tomado la delantera por uno de los ductos secundarios. El plan era entrar, explorar e informar de los descubrimientos. En especial a Reena, debido a que era la única capacitada para Hachear información de una computadora.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó incrédulo, sabiendo las consecuencias de entregarle un comunicador a un enemigo.  
  
- Solo por si acaso. – Le contestó Reena con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por otro conducto.  
  
Reena recordó las palabras de Gaudy, mientras analizaban las posibles entradas al castillo. "Trata de confiar en él" "¿Por qué? ¿Olvidas que intentó matarme?" Gaudy rió un poco. "Lo se, pero esas eran sus ordenes. Sabes, el tiene una gran lealtad a sus líderes. Piensa en él como el antiguo Zelgadis al mando de Rezzo. Una vez que se de cuenta que ellos lo traicionaron, su lealtad cambiará." "Estas seguro, ¿no es demasiado arriesgado?" "Confía en mí. Al final de esta misión, tendremos un valioso aliado." Reena estudió la cara de Gaudy. Obviamente era mayor de lo que ella recordaba, y aún tenía esa sonrisa tonta, pero había una nueva seguridad en sus ojos. La tranquilidad que le daba la certeza de sus suposiciones. "Esta bien, 'cerebro de medusa'" Una carcajada. "Hace mucho no escuchaba ese apodo." Reena sonrió tristemente, aunque Gaudy no lo vio.  
  
"Espero que tengas razón. Gaudy." Repitió mentalmente Reena cuando cambió de ducto.  
  
Heero mientras tanto aún veía incrédulo el aparato en su mano. Mas de media docena de veces estuvo tentado a romperlo, cortar con cualquier posible relación con los Ryuzoku, solo por si acaso. Pero había tanta confianza en esos ojos rojos que lo hacían dudar mas. Nunca antes había estado en esa posición, dudar de las decisiones que él mismo había hecho. Sus piró mientras tocaba de nuevo su amuleto, el que parecía ser lo único que lo ataba al pensamiento coherente. Reelena. Pensó. Guardó el aparato en una de sus bolsas y emprendió la marcha.  
  
A encontrar a Trieze. A encontrar la verdad.  
  
[----------------------------------]  
  
Lo que encontró primero fue algo que lo desconcertó. "Que clase de gente es esa." Pensó de nuevo al encontrarse en una bodega llena de armas. ¿Acaso planeaban una guerra? Tienen hasta ¡C4!, solo falta que tengan al "Fat Boy" versión dos aquí. Bueno, registró eso en su mente, solo por si acaso.  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
El maldito castillo era grande. Pero lo que había debajo de él sobrepasaba lo que había imaginado. Mas de una hora de explorar por cañerías, ductos de ventilación y pasillos en desuso y nada. Al menos ya no tenía que explorar.  
  
La Computadora principal.  
  
Sería sencillo entrar, trabar la puerta y empezar a sacar la información necesaria. Pero... necesitaba mas que eso. Si empezaba con su robo de información, los guardias empezarían a llegar.  
  
- Hola, ¿Señor Hyde, se encuentra allí? – Preguntó al aparato de su oreja. Una clase de audífono de seguridad con micrófono corto. Alta tecnología por supuesto.  
  
- Si. ¿Has encontrado algo, porque las cosas se ponen aburridas aquí? – Se escuchó una voz fría.  
  
- Tengo a la vista la computadora, pero necesitaré un poco de distracción. ¿Cree poder ayudarme?  
  
- Distracción, ¿eh? Cuente conmigo Reena-dono.  
  
Reena sonrió. Solo necesitaba una señal.  
  
[--------------------------------------]  
  
Battousai sonreía también, sus ojos dorados como dos fuentes de luz en las sombras donde estaba. No estaba acostumbrado a las misiones calladas. De hecho estuvo a punto de dormirse. Sin embargo al fin la diversión empezaba. Una diversión que hacía suspirar en derrota a Kenshin.  
  
Battousai aguzó sus oídos y escuchó pasos y voces. Perfecto.  
  
[-------------------------------------]  
  
Yumi Komagata pasó su tarjeta de acceso por cuarta vez en el lector de la puerta. Maldijo a los Mazoku por no darle mantenimiento adecuado a su equipo, por darle esa tarjeta defectuosa, por mantener ocupado a Shishio tanto, que solo él sabe donde durmió las últimas noches. Todo eso se perdonaba con las investigaciones de los últimos días, pero aún así...  
  
- Doctora Komagata. – Un personal de seguridad del castillo le habó. – Lord Shishio pide su presencia en sus aposentos.  
  
Yumi sonrió. Perfecto. Todos necesitamos un descanso.  
  
Se retiró, justo a tiempo para no notar, que en el marco de la puerta, la humedad del ambiente empezó a congelarse.  
  
[------------------------------]  
  
Esperaba algo así. Habló Dynast directamente en la mente de su Generala Sherra. Los dos estaban en la habitación de los monitores. Las cámaras de seguridad de la computadora central habían sido destruidas, excepto una muy oculta. Ambos sintieron las fuerzas místicas empezar a concentrarse en esa habitación cuando Reena empezó a invocar Flechas Congelantes para atrancar la puerta de acceso. Las alarmas no habían sonado solo porque Dynast así lo quería.  
  
Lord Dynast, ¿no debemos detenerla? Es demasiado riesgoso que se enteren de lo que estamos haciendo aquí.   
  
Al contrario mi querida Sherra, tarde o temprano se enterarán de todo. Es mejor que lo hagan ahora. Además, deseo entrevistarme con Inverse.   
  
Sherra colocó una cara de desconcierto. Pero asintió.  
  
[----------------------------------]  
  
Paul Roberts, de 25 años conversaba con su compañero de guardia Alex Max. Ambos tenían poco de trabajar en ese lugar. Y aún no podían decir el porque lo habían aceptado. Recluidos del mundo, solo salían una vez al mes, la paga era una miseria y tantas otras cosas. Ha, pero como esa mujer tan candente los invito, estaban atados. (Sherra obviamente usaba sus atributos para atrapar "victimas") Por lo menos una vez cada hora encontraban motivos para salirse, huir de ese lugar. Pero en cuanto pensaban el la única vez que conocieron a Dynast en persona, el temor los dominaba y olvidaban esos pensamientos.  
  
Paul se distrajo un poco al escuchar un extraño sonido a sus espaldas. Un rito ahogado lo aterrorizó y preparó su arma para atacar.  
  
Al darse la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con un pequeño hombre, el cual sujetaba una espada. Esta estaba clavada en la pared, sosteniendo el cuerpo de su compañero atravesado por el cuello. Obviamente estaba muerto.  
  
- Te doy 5 segundos para que huyas y suenes las alarmas... – Dijo con una voz terriblemente fría.  
  
- Uno... – Contó manteniendo la mirada y el cuerpo en alto con la espada mientras el guardia daba unos pasos hacia atrás con expresión de pánico en el rostro. - ...dos... – extendió su mano libre llevando la cuenta con los dedos. El guardia sacó el radio de su cintura. Sus piernas se negaban a moverse ahora. Esos ojos dorados lo miraban. - ...tres... – La sonrisa ya era cruel en Battousai mientras el hombre gritaba "Alerta Intrusos" por el radio. - ...cuatro... – Su sangre cantaba anhelo por mas sangre mientras el ambiente lo movía a disfrutar el terror en el rostro del tipo. Este al fin se decidió a correr. - ...cinco.  
  
El Shinsoku no puede ser superado y antes de que Paul pudiera dar otro paso desesperado un nubarrón negro lo adelantó. Dicen que la cabeza al ser separada del cuerpo aún vive 2 segundos.  
  
Paul supo que era verdad.  
  
[-------------------------------]  
  
Reena sonrió cuando las alarmas y avisos de intrusos sonaron. La distracción era perfecta para lo que necesitaba hacer. La puerta estaba llena de hielo y necesitarían explosivos para poder abrirla. Mientras tanto, haría su trabajo.  
  
[-------------------------------]  
  
Heero escuchó las alarmas y resistió la tentación de ver que estaba pasando. Sin embargo la tentación que estaba detrás de esa rejilla fue mucho mas grande.  
  
Sin saber como, había terminado en un amplio ducto de ventilación. Era lo suficientemente amplio como para moverse sin problemas. Fuera del ducto, estaba una habitación, llena de papeles y varios proyectores. Si le preguntaran podría jurar que se trataban proyectores holográficos de Oz. Después de aguzar su oído y comprobar que no había nadie allí, empujó fuera la rejilla y entró a la habitación.  
  
Efectivamente, estaba llena de papeles, pero no eran cualquiera. Eran...  
  
- ¿Planos? – Dijo Heero en voz alta cuando los estudió. – Planos de los Mobile Dolls. – Concluyó cuando vio a los Taurus dibujados. No solo eso. Sino también otros de una nueva clase. "Mobile Dolls Virgo" decía el encabezado. "Construcción Douvres, Shangai y Berlín." Eso era posiblemente los proyectos nuevos que Trieze tenía en mente.  
  
Bueno, eso, al menos no prueba nada. Pero que tenemos aquí...  
  
Encendió el proyector y una imagen holográfica apareció frente a él. Esta giraba permitiendo mostrarle todos los aspectos de una nueva clase de Armor. "Gundam Vayeite" Leyó en las especificaciones. Este era azul, su cabeza redonda con una sola cámara de captación. Una clase de mochila redonda unida a un cañón 2 veces mas grande que los Searpent Custom usaron en Siberia. "Especificaciones: Cañón de rayos de largo alcance. Protección a nivel 4. En construcción. Piloto de prueba Trowa Barton."  
  
Las bases de datos de Withe Fang. Esto empezaba a tener sentido. Pasó a la siguiente imagen.  
  
Una Armor Suit rojo, con varios "platos" metálicos pequeños a lo largo de su cuerpo. Una clase de Espada térmica con empuñadura en forma de escudo. "Gundam Mercurios" "Especificaciones: Campo de fuerza de protección. Protección a nivel 4. En construcción. Piloto de prueba: Heero Yui"  
  
Esto ya no tenía sentido. Para que Colmillo Blanco tendría sus datos amenos que estuviera...no. Desechó esa idea.  
  
Pasó al siguiente, y su demonio lo saludó.  
  
Rojo como la sangre. Cuernos puntiagudos en la cabeza y alas curvas de un murciélago. "Gundam Epyon. Protección a nivel 5. En construcción. Piloto: No asignado."  
  
¿En que te has metido Trieze?  
  
[-------------------------------]  
  
Varias arañas con cabezas humanas desaparecieron con unos cuantos tiros de una escopeta. Cambió el arma a una ametralladora multicañón y carios demonios deformes se llenaron de agujeros. Entonces usó la llave roja y abrió la puerta. El jefe del nivel lo saludó con una lluvia de fuego.  
  
El chico sonreía como era su costumbre. Ni siquiera después de ver "El Aro" perdió su sonrisa. Ahora, deleitándose con "Resident Evil Zero" en su X- Box, en un ambiente oscuro y tétrico del castillo Croft y las alarmas sonando en los pasillos, menos desaparecía su sonrisa.  
  
La puerta se abrió, y Yumi entró a la habitación del chico. Estaba algo alterada, no esperaba intrusos en la base tan pronto.  
  
- Sou-chan, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? – El joven aludido pausó el juego y se dedicó a estudiar a la doctora con su permanente sonrisa en la cara. "Como un tiburón" Pensó Yumi una vez.  
  
- Lo que usted mande Yumi-dono.  
  
- ¿Podrías buscar a Shihsio-san en sus habitaciones? Me citó, pero tengo la orden de Dynast de transferir unos archivos.  
  
- Bueno, supongo que podré terminar el juego después. – Dijo el chico apaciblemente poniéndose de pie. No podía medir mas de 1.65. – Con mucho gusto.  
  
Yumi observó como se alejaba, lo mas cercano a un hermano, que jamás había tenido.  
  
[-----------------------------------------]  
  
Shihsio, en cambio ajustaba su espada sustituta a la cintura. Realmente prefería su Muguenji, pero para entrenar, esa era suficiente. Estaba sonriendo en vaga expectación. Según los reportes, una persona había entrado a la base. Esa persona estaba descabezando a los guardias en un baño de sangre. Esa persona era pequeña. Vestida de negro. Portando una espada. Pelirrojo. Con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla.  
  
Battousai.  
  
Desde que se recuperó de sus quemaduras, su obsesión había sido ganar poder, aumentar sus fuerzas para enfrentarse de nuevo a ese maldito. La venganza y el odio lo mantuvieron vivo y con la voluntad de avanzar durante tanto tiempo, y sin embargo, ahora que estaba allí, no sentía tanta la urgencia de matarlo.  
  
Quizás sea porque el anhelo de poder que había sentido cuando tocó la cápsula de cristal de Shabranigudú era mas fuerte que el deseo de venganza. Quizás era algo mas. Con el poder de un dios, podría concederle vida eterna a su enemigo, y torturarlo indefinidamente, como pago por lo que le hizo. Si. El le dio una probada del infierno en aquella bodega, el lo llevaría al infierno en vida.  
  
Shishio salió del cuarto. Olvidándose de que había citado a Yumi allí, minutos antes.  
  
[------------------------------------------]  
  
-Ha salido. En estos momentos se encuentra en los ductos de nuevo. Perece que se dirige a los niveles inferiores.  
  
- Esperaba algo como eso. Sigue con lo planeado. Me aseguraré que termine en la habitación del Shabi.  
  
Sherra asintió, mientras su señor desaparecía de la habitación.  
  
[-------------------------------------------]  
  
Battousai se sentía muy bien. Nada como segar unas cuantas vidas para tener una noche tranquila. Tenía cerrados los ojos. No tenía caso ver su obra. Sabía perfectamente los diseños que la sangre pintaba cuando destajabas a la gente. Se preparó para guardar su espada, con el pulgar y el índice limpió la sangre de su espada y le empezó a...  
  
Espera un momento. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que la espada estaba...limpia?  
  
¿Y la sangre?  
  
Creo que deberías voltear. Le dijo Kenshin frente a él.  
  
Battousai obedeció y no pudo creer lo que veía.  
  
Había cuerpos destajados. Miembros separados del cuerpo. Pero no había sangre. Peor aún. Varios de los guardias caídos se estaban ¿Levantando?  
  
'¿Que está pasando?' Preguntó incredu8lo el asesino de ojos dorados. 'Yo los mate'  
  
Lo se. Yo estuve allí, ¿lo recuerdas? Kenshin también estaba sorprendido por eso. Las cosas no eran comunes. De hecho le recordaba a un videojuego que a Sano le encantaba. ¿Cuál era? "La casa de la muerte" parece ser. Entonces observó. Los decapitados no se estaban levantando. De hecho se estaban deshaciendo. Mientras Battousai preparaba un nuevo ataque Kenshin sonrió. Córtales la cabeza. Así los matarás.   
  
'Tu hablando de asesinar?' Se burló Battousai mientras emprendía la carrera.  
  
Kenshin no se preocupo en explicar que esas cosas no estaban vivas. Aunque no podía explicar como era eso posible. Tal vez se lo debería preguntar a Laura. O a Reena.  
  
Las cabezas volaron mientras Battousai avanzaba, esquivando balas y cuerpos sin vida.  
  
[---------------------------------------]  
  
Reena no estaba acostumbrada a seguir sus instintos. Toda su carrera como Ladrona estaba basada en la planeación y la preparación previa para un golpe. Sin embargo algo le había dicho que siguiera hasta allí. Su intuición le decía que allí había algo importante. Demasiado importante.  
  
Pateando fuera una rejilla cayó casi 4 metros desde el techo hacia el suelo. El entrenamiento lo izo fácil. Aterrizó sin dificultades. Pero no estaba preparada para lo que vio.  
  
Una cápsula de cristal de 3 metros de altura y 1 de diámetro. Llena de un líquido aparentemente espeso de color verde. Dentro de ella estaba un ser monstruoso. Dos cuernos gigantescos en la cabeza, cuerpo anormalmente musculoso, brazos alargados con impresionantes garras en las manos. El rostro parecía vagamente humano, al igual que ciertas zonas del cuerpo. Pero no había duda.  
  
"Shabranigud" Pensó Reena. Esta debía ser la parte que no resucitó. Parecía ser de piedra. Pero aún así, daba miedo.  
  
_ Kommen Sie zu mir_ {Ven a mi} Se escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza. Grave, gutural y susurrante. _Kommen Sie zu mir Jushinkan_. {Ven a mi Jushinkan}  
  
¿Qué era eso? Esa voz. ¿La llamaba?  
  
_ Frei sie_. {Libérate} Llamo de nuevo. _Kommen Sie dort heraus._ {Sal de allí}  
  
Reena sintió el impulso de acercarse. Había como una afinidad. De repente se olvidó de donde estaba. Solo respondía. _Kommen_ seguía llamando.  
  
La mano de Reena se levantó, y antes que ella lo notara, tocó el cristal. Una clase de pequeños rayos negros surgieron alrededor de su manos y una sensación dolorosa la llenó. Reena gritó, pero se encontró imposibilitada para retirarla. Se encontró viendo esos ojos diabólicos petrificados. Algo la llamaba.  
  
_ Ich hatte das Warten für Sie_ {Te he esperado} Los ojos de esa cosa parecieron iluminarse en un resplandor Rojo. Mas dolor en su mano y menos deseos de quitarla. _ Verbinden Sie uns. ¿Sie kann es tun?_ {Únete a nosotros. ¿Puedes hacerlo?}  
  
Una segunda voz habló en la cabeza de ella. La voz de un hombre joven. _NEIN_ {NO} Una expresión de determinación apareció en su cara y enfrentó al Rubi Eye. _Das ist nicht mein Schicksal. Ich gehe nie mit Ihnen._ {Ese no es mi destino. Nunca iré contigo.} Con un grito desesperado Reena apartó la mano del cristal y cayó de rodillas. Su barra de oliharcon se deslizó un par de metros mientras ella sostenía su brazo en dolor.  
  
El resplandor en los ojos de la bestia desparecía.  
  
Jadeaba de dolor. ¿Qué fue eso?  
  
- Tentador, ¿no lo crees? – Otra voz. Solo que esta si estaba en sus oídos. Había alguien mas allí.  
  
Un hombre joven estaba recargado en la pared mas cercana. Brazos cruzados en despreocupación y una sonrisa neutra en la cara. Ojos grises, cabello negro.  
  
- Dynast. – Susurró Reena.  
  
[--------------------------------------------]  
  
Por lo visto había dos personas en el cuarto. Cuando Heero escuchó las voces, las identificó de inmediato.  
  
- Hemos revisado nuestras cuentas y se ha confirmado la transferencia de fondos de parte de la Realeza. Aproximadamente 500 millones de Libras. Con esto podemos empezar de inmediato. – Esa voz era de Lady Une. La mano derecha de Trieze.  
  
- ¿Qué hay de las otras cuentas? – Esa era la voz de Trieze. – Según Dyanst el dinero debió de ser transferido hace 2 días.  
  
- Eso fue confirmado, aproximadamente 2 mil millones de dólares transferidos a nuestras cuentas en las Islas Caimán, Suiza y Guatemala. Así también la transferencia de bonos de las cuentas del Jupongatana.  
  
Así que eso era. Pensó Heero. Fondos. De pronto el que tuvieran los planos de Colmillo Blanco y varios prototipos en construcción confirmaban las sospechas que se negaba a aceptar. White Fang y Oz trabajaban juntos. Aún después de que oficialmente "se separaron". Si eso era verdad, toda esa guerra no fue mas que una pantalla de humo para ocultar la reforma del ejercito de Oz. Y si eso era así, todas esas muertes fueron sacrificios en vano.  
  
Esa idea le hacía hervir la sangre.  
  
- Lady, quiero que te encargues de supervisar la construcción de los generadores de inmediato. Partirás mañana a Berlín. ¿Estas de acuerdo?  
  
-Entendido. Pero, Señor Trieze, ¿Y usted?  
  
- Permaneceré al lado de nuestros Aliados, solo por curiosidad. Después de todo necesitamos un mes para empezar la construcción de los Mobile Dolls. Mientras tanto aprenderé mas de ellos.  
  
- Sus ordenes serán cumplidas, señor.  
  
Dicho esto Lady Une abandonó las instalaciones con rumbo solo conocido para Trieze. Heero esperó un poco. Aunque no fue mucho.  
  
- ¿Por qué no bajas de allí Heero? Creo que es más cómodo estar aquí abajo.  
  
Heero se sorprendió, movió la cabeza para todas las direcciones y sus ojos encontraron algo que no había visto antes. Una pequeña cámara, escondida en los ductos. Maldiciendo entre dientes, pateó fuera la rejilla y entró al cuarto.  
  
Trieze estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá, con una copa en la mano de lo que parecía ser coñac. Con su sonrisa de siempre le dio la bienvenida.  
  
- Trieze. – Murmuró Heero cuando lo vio.  
  
[--------------------------------------------]  
  
Battousai suspiró. Había sido mas tardado de lo que planeaba, tener que rematar a cada...zombi... que encontraba cortándole la cabeza. Pero fuera de eso fue una buena acción. En estos momentos encendía un cigarrillo mientras Kenshin trataba de contactar a Reena.  
  
- No entiendo. – Dijo el pelirrojo de ojos azules. – Debía estar en contacto. Quizás aún esté ocupada con los datos. Eso significa que necesitará distracción por aquí. Aunque no sé que se pueda encontrar en estos lugares.  
  
Después de corredores y escaleras, estaban en lo que podía ser el nivel inferior. O uno de tantos. No encontraron mucha vigilancia por allí, de esa forma estaban tan tranquilos a descubierto. Kenshin avanzó, siendo seguido por el destajador.  
  
' Y ahora que valeroso líder' El sarcasmo de Battousai era seco como el desierto.  
  
No nos queda mas opción que seguir adelante. Dijo Kenshin mientras tomaba la delantera. Battousai lo siguió, esperando la oportunidad de seguir controlándolo.  
  
Al dar la vuelta a una esquina, tuvo su oportunidad.  
  
Un hombre salía de un cuarto. Ese hombre era alto, delgado y musculoso. Vestido con una suerte de Kimono azul, botas y guantes. Portaba una espada en la cintura.  
  
Y estaba vendado como una momia.  
  
Ese hombre sintió el Ki de Kenshin y volteó hacia él. Sus ojos eran casi púrpuras y despedían un fulgor asesino.  
  
Los ojos de Kenshin se tornaron Dorados paulatinamente. Como una mancha de tinta extendiéndose en un vaso de agua. Su mano derecha voló inmediatamente al mango de su espada mientras se colocaba en postura lista para atacar.  
  
La boca del hombre se curveó en una sonrisa cruel.  
  
- Battousai. - Saludó al asesino de ojos Dorados.  
  
- Shishio.  
  
[----------------------------------]  
  
End Theme: My last breath. Evanescense.  
  
.....I'll miss the winter (Extrañaré el invierno)  
  
A world of fragile things (Un mundo de cosas fragiles)  
  
Look for me in the white forest (Buscame en el bosque blanco)  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (escondido(a) en un árbol vació)  
  
I know you hear me (Se que me escuchas)  
  
I can taste in your tears (Puedo saborearlo en tus lagrimas)...  
  
[-------------------------------------------]  
  
Continuará.....  
  
[-------------------------------------------]  
  
N.A. El pobre Heero estaba drogado, no se quejen por su actuación patética.  
  
Gaudy, sip, es inteligente, aunque no lo crean.  
  
C4 es un explosivo plástico bastante poderoso y la CZ.75 es el arma favorita de Rally Vincent.  
  
El abrigo de Kelvar y placas de metal y cerámica esta basado en las chaquetas de Bean Bandit de Gunsmith Cats y en teoría aguantan casi todo. Incluso balas de un Rifle Nato (???????).  
  
No estoy seguro de la distancia, solo que Chicago esta cerca del Lago Michigan. Tampoco se si existen ríos cerca y mucho menos peñascos como el que describo, pero ¡Que demonios! Después de todo esto es ficción.  
  
Respecto a las actividades Kenshin-Battousai, las relato desde el punto de vista de Ellos. El texto entre '-----' Es la mente de Battousai hablándole a Kenshin. -------- Es la mente de Kenshin. Se que es algo complicado pero así es. Prácticamente dos personas viviendo en el mismo cuerpo.  
  
Por cierto, las palabras de Shabi es una traducción aproximada del alemán. Si no es precisa perdónenme. Y ya no se que mas. Alguna otra duda no dejen de preguntar.  
  
Esos Horrores de ortografía ya los corregí.  
  
[------------------------------------]  
  
En el próximo capitulo:  
  
Kenshin se ve obligado a ceder el control a Battousai para enfrentarse a lo que podrìa ser su rival mas poderoso. Reena recibe la invitación de unirse a los mazoku mientras empieza a despertar su verdadera naturaleza. Mientras Heero recibe toda la verdad por parte de Trieze respecto a Oz. Al final, cada uno terminará en situaciones que jamás habían imaginado.  
  
No se pierdan el próximo capitulo "Tentaciones"· de La Alianza.  
  
[--------------------------------------]  
  
Si, si, ya se que me tardé. La explicación del porque se acerca tanto a una tragedia griega que es mejor que vean "Troya" con el cuñado de todos Brad Pitt (Puaj!)  
  
Ahora, tomando el ejemplo de Raven, de ponerle soundtrack al fic, escogí esas dos canciones por varios motivos. Uno, me encanta ese grupo. Dos, Bring me to life, aunque fué el tema de Daredevil, aplica muy bien a la naturaleza de los tres protagonistas. Todos necesitaron una clase de salvación de la locura, las pesadillas o la tristeza. Y Aún falta más.  
  
El tema final, es My last breath. Y en lo personal es la mejor canción del disco Fallen del grupo. Si tienen la oportunidad de oírla, hágalo. En especial presten atención a la parte que pongo aquí. Y escuchen el sentimiento y el dolor que transmite. Como dije, esta la explicaré en otra ocasión.  
  
Perdonen los errores, pero esta es la versión "oficial" corregida.  
  
Reviews.  
  
gaby(hyatt: No. Kenshin no tiene nada que ver con el pasado de Reena. Aunque no estoy seguro si de su futuro. Te agradezco que me sigas hasta este remoto lugar.  
  
Suisei Lady Dragon: Pus que quieres que te diga. Saluditos y haber cuando actualizas Dragon Child. ¡Floja! (El burro hablando de orejas)  
  
Leidy: Ti muristes? Espero que no. Se bien que a muchos no les es de agrado, pero me comprometo a que mejore todo esto. Reelena si va seguir siendo Darlian. Pero también va ha tener su pasado, su presente y un futuro conveniente. Si analizas lo que hizo con Heero, te daré una pista. Reena necesitará de su ayuda también. Espero que sigas leyendo, porque Heero sigue siendo protagonista. (Como los ostros 3)  
  
Giannina: Creo no entender el concepto de "léxicas" pero lo tomare como un cumplido. ¿Me creerás que de todas las series la que no he visto es Slayers? Todo lo que se es por Internet y principalmente por Fanfics. Pero eso es suficiente. Si me sigues por Heero, Je, ya veras lo que le pasa mas tarde....  
  
Bankaoru: Ya se te extrañaba. Pero a ti se te perdona todo. La acción, gracias, me considero mas hábil para la acción que para lo romántico. Todos contra todos es casi una tradición en los Crossovers. Primero es un malentendido, diferencias de caracteres y cosas como esas. Pero al final siempre es un buen equipo. Lamentablemente Heero esta en muy mala condición. Pero nomás deja que se ponga ha hacer ejercicio y haber quien lo para. (Aparte estaba sin su Gundam) Lo bueno es que es Ingles. Y esos tienen un orgullo... Respecto a mi lenguaje...bueno, es mi marca de fabrica, supongo.  
  
Fuera de esto, seguimos adelante con esto. No tenemos nada mejor que hacer, supongo.  
  
Frase del día: "Si la vida te da la espalda, aprovecha, y patéale el trasero."  
  
Sugerencia del Dia: 


	5. Tentaciones Primera parte

N.A. Holitas. Disculpas por la tardanza. Tanto pendiente y mas de 2 meses para poder actualizar, y aún así, no lo hice como quería pero, aquí estoy. "Firme y Digno"  
  
Este es un X-Cross. Slayers, Gundam Wing y Rurouni Kenshin no son mios. Cada quien tiene su propio dueño. Yo solo sueño e imagino para darle uso y satisfacción a mi mente torcida.  
  
Referencias, Soldado 5, Ladrona 5 y en especial Asesino Cap. 1.  
  
Patrocinado por: Posadas "Hinata". Cumpliendo las fantasias de los Nerd sin novia.  
  
[---------------------------------------]  
  
{Aun puedo recordarlo...}  
  
{Abrazaba el cuerpo de mi esposa en aquel cementerio. Ella había muerto por mi causa. Se sacrificó para que yo siguiera viviendo.}  
  
{Shishio la mató en mi lugar.}  
  
{Una espada atravesó su corazón, cuando debió ser el mío. Sin embargo aún pudo decirme unas palabras. "Kenshin, no seas así. No mates. Por favor nunca lo hagas."}  
  
{La venganza era la única opción, pero sus palabras me ataron las manos. La lluvia empezó de forma copiosa y lo único que pode hacer era llorar, abrazando su cuerpo.}  
  
{Unos pies chapotearon en el pasto empapado. Cuando giré la vista estaba allí. Vestido como yo, de negro. Y en muchos aspectos era yo, sin embargo tenía el aura de un asesino. Los ojos dorados destilaban maldad.}  
  
{"Cuando te vas a convencer que esta muerta. No importa cuanto llores, no la regresarás a su vida." Su voz era como la de hoy, fría y despreciable. A cada momento parecía que se burlaba de mí.}  
  
{"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunte, sin saber porque tengo que hacerle caso.}  
  
{"Ayudarte, ¿Qué mas?" Dijo casi riendo. Avanzó un poco más, acercándose a nosotros. "Por eso estoy aquí. Para brindarte la posibilidad de una buena venganza."}  
  
{No conteste. Pero no pude evitar escuchar.}  
  
{"Déjame ayudarte. Permíteme llevar a cabo la venganza que no te atreves a hacer. Déjame llevar el peso de las muertes y evitar que te manches las manos de sangre. Para permitirte cumplir tu promesa y tu palabra. Déjame cazar a Shishio y matarlo. Por ti, por mí, por ella"}  
  
{En ese momento creí que era lo correcto. Sonaba lógico. Que alguien más haga mi venganza y mantenerme limpio de sangre. No sería un asesino. Aún abrazaba a Tomoe, pero extendí mi mano para alcanzar mi espada. Lentamente se la di. El la tomó casi con cariño, casi excitándose por el simple hecho de tenerla en la mano. Sus ojos brillaban con mas fuerza.}  
  
{De esa forma, me engañó. Llevó las muertes, sí. Pero la sangre de todas esas personas me reclamaba a mí. Cuando al fin lo entendí, me convertí en algo peor que un asesino. No me canso de pedirle perdón al alma de Tomoe.}  
  
{Sin embargo, cuando haces tratos con el diablo...  
  
[------------------------------------]  
  
La Alianza.  
  
Capitulo 4. "Tentaciones" (primera parte)  
  
[------------------------------------]  
  
...tienes que aprender a caminar sobre las llamas.}  
  
Habían pasado casi 5 años desde la última vez que Shishio y Battousai se vieron las caras. Cuando el pelirrojo lo dejó quemándose, empapado de gasolina en aquella bodega. Shishio recordaba ese dolor casi a diario, cada vez que se cambiaba las vendas y observaba su piel carbonizada. Fue virtualmente un milagro lo que Yumi hizo con él. Desde ese entonces ansiaba la venganza. Un último enfrentamiento donde quedaría demostrado quien de los dos era él más poderoso.  
  
Y ahora lo tenía enfrente. Justo como lo había deseado.  
  
Pero las cosas cambian.  
  
- ¡Shishio!, ¡he venido a tomar tu vida! – Gritó el asesino más pequeño mientras agarraba el mango de la espada presto a atacar. Su sangre hervía de odio, y podía percibir que ese odio, Kenshin también lo estaba sintiendo.  
  
Tanto odio. Es tan agradable.  
  
Shishio solo sonrió cuando vio la postura, recordando aquella batalla en el cementerio. Sin embargo en vez de sentirse impulsado a atacar. Se quedó allí parado, son su sonrisa más burlesca e irónica, apreciando esa ola de Ki llena de odio y furia.  
  
Le estaba gustando eso.  
  
- ¡Saca tu espada Shishio! – volvió a gritar Battousai al ver la pose despreocupada de su oponente. Eso era una viva falta de respeto hacia él.  
  
El vendado sacó despacio la espada enfundada de la banda de tela que rodeaba su cintura. Por un momento pensó en atacar, pero, de repente no tenía deseos de hacerlo. Era raro, pero así era.  
  
- No. – Dijo tranquilamente mientras apoyaba la espada en el suelo y las manos en la empuñadura, como si estuviera usando un bastón. Difícilmente existía una postura más relajada para él.  
  
- ¿Qué dices? – Siseó el asesino.  
  
- En estos momentos no tengo ni el deseo, ni la motivación para luchar contigo. Por el momento tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo en combates inútiles.  
  
Los ojos de su oponente se agrandaron de furia y sorpresa, mas en especial cuando Shishio arrojó despreocupadamente su espada a través de una puerta recientemente abierta a su derecha. Su Battousai no hubiera estado tan ocupado odiando a Shishio hasta morir, habría notado que la espada nunca cayó.  
  
- En ese caso, prepárate. ¡Te mataré como a un PERRO! – Battousai gritó con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas mientras Shishio le daba la espalda y tranquilamente se alejaba del lugar.  
  
Técnica Battou, su especialidad. Shishio no estaba preocupado, mas bien gozaba de toda esa furia, odio. Era como si realmente la sintiera. Como regocijarse de eso. Como si se alimentara de esos sentimientos.  
  
El Shin So Ku acercó al asesino pelirrojo a su presa a una velocidad imposible. Adelantó la pierna derecha para desenvainar la espada a supervelocidad, apuntando justo a la base del cráneo de la "Momia andante"  
  
Un destello de luz, y el sonido del choque de acero inundó la estancia.  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
El líquido rojizo giró un poco en la copa.  
  
Trize Kushrenada se consideraba un experto en materias de vinos. Sin embargo jamás había probado un coñac tan delicioso y tan excelente como en que Dynast guardaba en sus cavas. Venía de un lugar llamado Zefila. Solo él sabe de donde lo sacó. Pero era excelente.  
  
- Así que dime Heero. ¿Por qué estar aquí? ¿Terminaste satisfactoriamente tus dos misiones? No. Si así fuera te habrías reportado con Walker en la base. ¿Acaso fracasaste en tus encargos?  
  
Heero trató de permanecer calmado. Es cierto, el resultado de su anterior misión no podría catalogarse mas que como "fracaso". No mató a Inverse, sino que además fue capturado y convencido por los Ryuzoku. No había excusas. Solo una pregunta. ¿Qué hacia Trieze con mafiosos?  
  
- Aún recuerdo cuando eran los buenos tiempos. Tu y tus compañeros no descansaban hasta cumplir con las misiones, hacer el papeleo y obtener una felicitación de parte de sus superiores. Supongo que las cosas cambian. ¿Verdad Heero?  
  
Según los reportes de Ottom, quien había sido designado para transferir el Gundam 01 de Londres a Chicago y vigilar las acciones de Yui. Este fue vencido por los dos pelirrojos. Himura, según los datos del Jupongatana; e Inverse, de los Ryuzoku. El que Yui fallara era nuevo, fuera de la costumbre. Pero el que estuviera en ese lugar después de haber pasado la tarde en la base enemigo era una leve preocupación para Trieze.  
  
- Dime. ¿Por qué estas aquí? En teoría, después de las misiones podrías retirarte de Oz.  
  
- Lo sé. Sin embargo he encontrado cosas, de las cuales tenía que hablar contigo. – Dijo Heero, dejando de lado la vergüenza del fracaso. La intriga que sentía por lo que encontró en ese cuarto del castillo y la información que los Ryuzoku le confiaron lo tenía dudoso. – Quiero preguntarte algunas cosas Trieze.  
  
"Ya sé lo que quieres" pensó el joven líder de OZ. Si se enfocaba un poco, podría apreciar la duda que expiraba su aura. Como, no estaba seguro, solo sabía que lo sentía.  
  
Asintiendo, le dio permiso a Heero de continuar.  
  
- Quiero saber la razón por la cual están los diseños de los Mobile Dolls de White Fang en manos de mafiosos como los Mazoku. Porque hay dos nuevos Gundam que estaban programados para que Trowa y yo fuéramos los pilotos. Porque el Epyon esta aquí.  
  
Trieze reflexionó un momento, recordando las veces que había observado esa intensidad en sus ojos. Habían sido pocas veces de hecho, pero sabía que no debía pasar por alto esos momentos. Ahora, las cosas que le pedía, eran demasiado confidenciales y peligrosas para él. Pero si pudiera manejar las cosas, envolviendo la verdad de una forma adecuada, podría contar con la ayuda de Yui a lo largo de todo el camino en la búsqueda del poder. Si, debía hacer eso.  
  
- Lo que me pides, Heero, debo decirte que es mejor que no lo sepas. Pero Oz te debe mucho, por los servicios que nos has dado por tanto tiempo. – Pausó, viendo la mejor forma de manejar las palabras. – Aquí te va.  
  
"En estos momentos Oz se encuentra en un estado deplorable. Es mucho pero que el que tuvimos después de la batalla con Mariemeia. Los recursos de la Realeza para levantar a Oz de nuevo no son suficientes, por lo que no hemos visto ha hacer lo que siempre hemos hecho, que es buscar recursos por nuestra parte."  
  
"Los Mobile Dolls, son una mercancía muy codiciada por muchas personas de este planeta. Gobiernos emergentes y rebeldes. Negociándolos, no solo podemos tener ingresos, sino también oponentes dignos de confrontar, lo que llevará a Oz a una nueva gloria. Los Mazoku y el Jupongatana son organizaciones que han acordado apoyarnos económicamente para lograr nuestras futuras metas."  
  
"En una gran pena lo que hemos tenido que sacrificar para llegar a este punto, sin embargo cada uno de esos servirá para el bien, no solo de Oz, sino de Inglaterra y el mundo."  
  
Heero observó como una sonrisa ambiciosa, levemente cubrió su cara. No duró mas de medio segundo, pero fue suficiente como para ver que algo en Trieze había cambiado. Era algo que no podía identificar ahora. Pero su instinto le decía eso.  
  
- ¿Qué hay de los nuevos Gundam? ¿Qué hacía colmillo blanco con mis datos de batalla?  
  
- Queenze estaba a cargo de su desarrollo, junto con los 5 científicos. Al traicionar a Oz, se llevó esos datos, tal vez con la esperanza de embaucarte a ti también, para unirte a ellos. Afortunadamente no fue así ¿verdad?  
  
- ¿Cómo es que los tienes tú? La base quedó completamente desecha cuando el reactor fue destruido. – "Y Duo sacrificó su vida" quiso agregar. El recuerdo estaba tan fresco en su memoria, y su muerte le era más dolorosa que la de Zech. Duo había sido como su "hermano menor".  
  
- Las operaciones de salvataje encontraron esos datos guardados en una caja fuerte a prueba de explosiones de ese tipo, Heero. ¿Por qué haces esas preguntas? ¿Acaso crees que Colmillo Blanco y Oz trabajaban juntos?  
  
- Es interesante que lo digas Trieze. ¿Es verdad? ¿Queenze realmente estaba separado de ti?  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Heero? En otros tiempos no dudabas de las ordenes que tus superiores te daban. Por lo general obedecías sin pensar. ¿Acaso los Ryuzoku te han puesto en nuestra contra?  
  
- Al menos ellos me informaron de tu ubicación, y las amistades que tienes en estos momentos. Si mal no recuerdo, tu decías que "Callar, es una forma de mentir."  
  
Trieze calló. Eso era cierto. Dejó que el silencio moviera a Heero a una nueva pregunta. Sintiendo la duda dentro de su otrora "Soldó más fiable" Trieze trató de pensar como lo manipularía para que siguiera siendo fiel a él. Sin embargo, faltaba una pregunta muy complicada.  
  
- ¿Que hace el diseño del Epyon contigo?  
  
El Epyon. Posiblemente la única cosa que despertaba pesadillas en Heero. Su Némesis. Aquel que destrozó a todos y cada uno de los Gundam en la batalla de Mariemeia. Que solo un Heero al borde de la locura pudo detener arriesgando su vida.  
  
Dicen que la verdad es más convincente que una buena mentira. Y si lleva las cosas bien...  
  
- Eso es fácil, Heero. Yo diseñé al Epyon.  
  
[---------------------------------------]  
  
- Desde hace mucho tiempo he deseado conocerte en persona Lina. – Dijo Dynast, acercándose lentamente desde la puerta hacia Reena. – Oh, vamos Lina-san, estas muy lejos de hacerme daño, por lo que no tengo la necesidad de lastimarte.  
  
El comentario final se debió a que Reena se había colocado en una posición de ataque, agarrando la barra de oliharcón. Dynast realizó un ademán con la mano derecha, y la barra salió volando unos cuantos metros a la derecha de ella. Y eso no era todo. Reena se encontró con que estaba paralizada.  
  
- Veamos. Lina Inverse. La "matadragones", La "asesina de bandidos", La "dramata", "¡huyan, huyan! ¡Es Lina Inverse!, Lina "La Rosa" Inverse. – La cara de picardía de Dynast se hizo visible al sentir la ola de enojo de parte de la pelirroja. Hacia mucho que no sentía esa energía negativa.  
  
- ¿Sabes? Voy a contarte un secreto Inverse. Mis finados "hermanos" habrían muerto antes de aceptarlo, pero desde que naciste, la primera vez, todos estábamos ansiosos por ver tu desarrollo. Cuando la energía de Cephied se aglomeró en tu hermana, y supimos que ella sería "El caballero de Cephied", y la energía de la oscuridad se juntó a tu alrededor en tu nacimiento. Pensamos que un "Caballero de Shabraniugudú" es lo que serías en el futuro. Mas, cuando tu afinidad con la magia negra te permitió dominar los hechizos más poderosos con facilidad. Cada uno de los Dark Lord nos sentíamos extasiados cada vez que invocabas nuestro poder. Y la vez que soltaste un Drag Slave, fue para nosotros la confirmación que un nuevo Lei Magnus poseería una de las partes de nuestro Amo y Señor.  
  
"Sin embargo, cuando te enfrentaste a Rezzo y la parte de Shabi encerrada en sus ojos; nuestras esperanzas cayeron. Mas, al haber invocado el poder le LON para destruir a esa parte. O a Sanafer, en vez de utilizar su poder para hacerte mas fuerte."  
  
El tono que adoptó Dynast fue un poco más serio y sombrío. Reena solo podía observar, paralizada del cuello hacia abajo por el poder mental de Dynast.  
  
- Después, de nuevo, con el poder de LON partiste a Gaarv en dos. Nunca nos agradó del todo ese sujeto, pero era uno de nosotros depuse de todo. Te imaginaras nuestra indignación y sorpresa cuando invocaste a L-sama misma a este planeta, solo para que destruyera a Fibrizzio. Y te mostraste, ya no un agente de la luz o la oscuridad, sino como la enviada del Lord Of the Nightmares al cumplir la profecía de Cephied y destruir a la Dark Star.  
  
"Después mataste a Zellas, dando tu vida a cambio. Y de nuevo, criada por ese Dragón Antiguo y docta en magia negra y arcana, todo para destruir a la parte más grande le Shabranigudú en la segunda Kouma. Dolphin perdió la esperanza en ti, y la muy loca se suicidó para traer a Caotic Blue. Y de nuevo, serviste del lado de los Ryuzoku al entregarte al Seriyushin para detener a ese demonio.  
  
"Sin embargo, yo, nunca, nunca perdí las esperanzas. En cada una de tus vidas te mostrabas más poderosas que en las anteriores. Lista para albergar un poder mas allá de lo antes visto. Un poder que solo L-sama puede dar a aquellos que cumplen sus deseos. Y es por eso que estoy aquí, mi querida Lina.  
  
Dynast en estos momentos había caminado alrededor de ella, disfrutando de la tristeza que desataban cada uno de esos tormentosos recuerdos para la pelirroja. Ahora estaba, majestuosamente frente a ella. Reena no era capaz de apartar su mirada de los ojos fríos del Rey Supremo.  
  
"Quiero darte la oportunidad de tomar en tus manos el destino que siempre has tenido. Junto con sus consecuencias."  
  
Brevemente Reena dejó de resistirse y prestó atención a esas palabras. ¿Consecuencias?  
  
- Recuerda a todos los que has perdido, por cumplir tu destino. Tu rubio espadachín devorado por los lobos de Zellas. Tu dulce quimera vaporizada por las manos de la Ju-oh. O tu padre, ese Dragón antiguo, desatando todo su poder para que continuaras con tu búsqueda. O Tu valiente herrero, sacrificándose para que siguieras adelante y cumplieras tu propósito. O, que tal, tu protector chino. Aquel que pereció desmembrado en el remolino de Dolphin, para que pudieras entregarte al gran Seriyushin.  
  
Eso era cierto. Reena recordaba en base de imágenes, sentimientos y sonidos cada una de sus muertes. Cada una doliéndole mas que la anterior. Estaba consiente de que Dynast solo hacia eso para absorber esa energía, para alimentarse. Pero, de forma casi inconsciente ella sabia que, su cuerpo también lo estaba absorbiendo. Sin embargo el dolor era demasiado. Como una paliza constante, sin poder llegar a la inconciencia. Dynast tenía razón. Cada destino que ella cumplía, representaba el sacrificio de todos aquellos a los que conocía y amaba.  
  
Recordar que en esta vida también los tenía la atemorizó por completo.  
  
- Sabes a lo que me refiero. – Dynast percibió la tremenda ola de temor de ella. Recordando los informes de inteligencia que había reunido de Reena las últimas semanas... - ¿Piensas, cumplir tu destino de nuevo para que el pobre Zel muera de nuevo protegiéndote? O mejor aún...¿Piensas sacrificar la vida de tu querida Sylphiel en pro de tu propósito?  
  
Los ojos de Reena empezaron a humedecerse. Ambos, Zel y Sylphiel eran felizmente ignorantes de todo el sufrimiento que habían tenido anteriormente. Ella los apreciaba, los amaba en distinta forma. La imagen de sus muertes pasó una y otra vez por su cabeza. No quería que eso pasara, no lo quería.  
  
- Solo te ofrezco esto Reena. – Dynast tomó con sus manos el rostro de ella. Obligando a esos ojos rojos llorosos mirarlo directamente. – tienes la posibilidad de cambiar tu destino. De evitar de nuevo el dolor y la perdida de todos los que amas. Ven con nosotros. Usa el poder a tu antojo. ¡Sálvalos!  
  
La piel de Dynast quemaba. Era un dolor intenso, profundo. No tanto físico, sino más bien una clase de angustia mental. Lo interesante es que Reena lo aceptaba. No gritaba como normalmente haría en situaciones como esas, sino que de alguna forma lo aceptaba. Como si de alguna forma ese dolor fuera algo agradable para su alma...  
  
- Evita sus muertes. Únete a nosotros. – Dynast acercaba su cara lentamente. Las lagrimas empezaban a resbalar por la blanca piel de la joven. Haciéndola más... ¿deseable? Dynast había probado muchas emociones negativas, pero ninguna tenía la misma energía que la que ella desprendía. Poder, poder comparable al de... - Solo acéptanos.  
  
Dynast recorrió sus mejillas y su frente con la nariz, inhalando un poco mas la excitante fragancia de la angustia y el dolor. Era tan deseable.  
  
El Beso fue candente en la boca de Reena. Como labios de hierro al rojo tratando de hervirlos lentamente. Dolor a su más pura expresión. La sensación de dominio iba con cada movimiento de su boca y lengua. Dynast bebía mas y más de esas deliciosas emociones, en lo que Reena se encontró absorbiendo también su propio dolor y angustia. No sabía como, pero sentía el poder que iba con todas esa energía negativa. La disfrutaba, la percibía en toda su expresión. De pronto se encontró con que deseaba mas de ella.  
  
La empezó a codiciar.  
  
Dynast rompió el beso, extasiado por toda esa energía. Solo un poco mas, un poco más.  
  
- Ven con nosotros...Juushinkan. – Susurró en el oído de Reena.  
  
Juushinkan. Juushinkan. Juushinkan. El nombre. Ese nombre. Ese maldito nombre. Ese nombre inundó la cabeza de Reena. Varias voces lo cantaban. Algunos con respeto, otros con temor. Unos cuantos con deseo y lujuria.  
  
Juushinkan.  
  
Kommen Sie zu mir Jushinkan. Recordó EL.  
  
La ola de recuerdos ajenos se desató por primera vez.  
  
[--------------------------------------------]  
  
La técnica Battou permite desenvainar alta velocidad una espada. Por si misma la técnica es virtualmente imparable y, aún cuando logra ser evadida, puede llegar a convertirse en una técnica de doble golpe.  
  
Siempre y cuando el que la ejecuta este claro de mente.  
  
Battousai en esos momentos, era lo que le faltaba.  
  
Un chico estaba parado frente de él. Sujetando con ambas manos la espada que Shishio había arrojado por la puerta. Ese chico había evitado que el pequeño asesino lograra separar la cabeza de la momia andante.  
  
- Oh, Soujiro. Llegaste justo a tiempo. – dijo Shishio sin tomarse la molestia de girar la cabeza para ver. – Te lo encargo. Hay unos compromisos que debo atender en estos momentos.  
  
- No hay problemas Shishio-san. ¿Quiere que lo elimine?  
  
- Solo diviértete. Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. – Shishio desapareció en las sombras del corredor.  
  
Battousai no podía creerlo. Toda esa conversación se hizo de forma tan normal, que se sintió ofendido. Acaso Shishio pensaba que un estudiante de prepa iba a detenerlo?  
  
El tal Soujiro sonrió, cerrando los ojos. Desenvainó la espada y la estudió.  
  
- Vaya, jamás creí que utilizaría la espada de Shishio-san. Himura-san, créame que es un honor para mi cruzar mi espada con la suya. H escuchado mucho de usted.  
  
¿Eso es verdadero entusiasmo o una actitud falsa? El tal Soujiro se refirió a él como si fuera un artista o algo así. ¿Quién es ese tal Soujiro?  
  
Battousai observó a aquel chico. Apenas era mas alto que el. No mas de 1.65 metros. Lucia bastante delgado, cabello oscuro en un corte que le recordaba a Shinomori. Ojos cafés, por lo que podía ver. Y estaba vestido en un uniforme de preparatoria. Enteramente azul oscuro, chaqueta totalmente cerrada y de botones dorados. El típico estudiante, simple y llanamente.  
  
- Escúchame chiquillo. Si no quieres morir, apártate de inmediato. – Todo el odio y la personalidad atemorizante de Battousai se concentró en esa advertencia. Por su parte, solo pasaría sobre el chamaco, pero podía sentir a su otro yo detenerlo con su voluntad siempre presente. Detestaba eso, lo odiaba, pero se veían obligados a compartir ese cuerpo. Kenshin, después de tanto tiempo, empezaba a controlar a Battouasi.  
  
Donde la voz fría y llena de odio del asesino pelirrojo ahuyentaría hasta un trailero pendenciero. Soujiro, solamente sonrió.  
  
- Lamento tener que decirle esto, Himura-san, pero Shishio-san me ordenó detenerlo. Y las ordenes de Shishio-san no se deben de desobedecer. No se preocupe, estoy seguro que ambos disfrutaremos el combate.  
  
Así que lo disfrutarás. Battousai se permitió sonreír un poco. Ese chiquillo estará muerto en menos de 10 segundos. Colocándose en la postura adecuada, Battousai esperó unos cuantos segundos mientras concentraba su Ki en el siguiente golpe. Avanzó.  
  
El Shin So Ku lo llevó en décimas de segundo a cubrir los pocos metros que lo separaban de él. Realizaría una técnica Battou, solo que sería una especial. A un paso antes de llegar con Soujiro, Battousai giró 360° a la derecha. En el medio giro empezó a desenvainar la espada y terminó el golpe de abajo hacia arriba, justo a la altura del cuello del oponente.  
  
- ¡Ryu Kan Sen! – Gritó el asesino. Solo para darse cuenta que...había golpeado el aire.  
  
¡Atrás! Le dijo la voz siemrpe vigilante de su conciencia.  
  
Battousai no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo. Un tremendo golpe en su espalda lo hizo volar unos cuantos metros. Detrás de él Soujiro sostenía la espada, sonriendo alegre como siempre a si primer ataque efectivo.  
  
- Veo que los rumores de su abrigo eran cierto. Es un Kelvar de muy buena calidad. Por lo general suelo cortar un torso muy fácilmente.  
  
Battousai tosió cuando sus pulmones terminaron de llenarse de aire. Nunca, nunca en toda su vida de Hitokiri lo habían golpeado de esa forma. De forma sorpresiva, en la espalda, y desde un ataque frontal.  
  
'¿Qué fue lo que paso?' Preguntó Battousai a Kenshin. 'No percibí cuando se quitó?  
  
Yo tampoco. No hubo cambios en su Ki en el ataque. Kenshin seguía la batalla. Sintiendo lo que Battousai sentía, pero de cierta forma sin capacidad de interferir. Como si estuviera un paso atrás de las acciones.  
  
'Creo que intentaré otra forma de atacar.' Battousai se puso de pie, ignorando el hecho que por poco le parten las costillas traseras y se colocó en posición de un Gatotsu. Iría directamente contra ese muchacho. De esa forma vería si saltaba, giraba o algo por el estilo. Avanzó.  
  
Usando el peso extra del abrigo, la técnica de carga como el Gatotsu es mucho mas efectiva. Soujiro ni siquiera dio las muestras de apartarse. Cuando Battousai soltó la estocada, su oponente desvió la estocada con la espada, y antes de que pudiera girarla para un corte, Soujiro le había soltado un golpe directo a la mandíbula que lo desconcertó. El ataque finalizó con una patada lateral que arrojó de nuevo al pelirrojo untar de metros hacia atrás.  
  
- ¿Sabe una cosa, Himura-san? He visto muchos de sus combates, y realmente me entusiasma la oportunidad de pelear. Shishio-san me ha estado enseñando muy bien. ¿Qué le parece si luchamos en serio? Solo por diversión...  
  
¿Diversión? Battousai escupió un poco de sangre y reflexionó sobre la fuerza en las piernas del muchacho. Debía ser tremenda, posiblemente superior a la de Aoshi. Eso explicaría la velocidad que debe tener para aparecer de esa forma a su espalda. Ahora, si ni siquiera el inútil de Kenshin pudo ayudarle a saber por donde aparecería. Esto no pintaba bien. Tendía que reconocerlo. Soujiro no era una persona común.  
  
Pero...el es Battousai ¿no?. Así que...  
  
Battousai se arrojó de nuevo, espada desenvainada y soltó una serie de golpes consecutivos a distintas partes del cuerpo. Ryu Sou Sen. Aquel que ni Shougo logó detener por completo.  
  
Las manos del chico desaparecieron en el movimiento. Cada golpe, bloqueado de forma efectiva, y siempre con esa sonrisa en el rostro, evitando leer su mente. Para el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, era una parte vital de a batalla.  
  
Soujiro adelantó un pié, y respondió con una serie de ataques consecutivos parecidos a los e Battousai. Solo que más rápidos. Cada uno de ellos entró en contacto con el abrigo antes de que Battousai pudiera bloquearlos. Su velocidad era superior. Mucho mas grande de la que había visto antes. Y eso lo empezó a preocupar.  
  
Soujiro retrocedió unos pasos para observar el producto de su ataque. El asesino no estaba herido. Solo tremendamente golpeado. El abrigo había absorbido todos los cortes, al precio de quedar al descubierto el kelvar y las placas de metal. Los ojos destilaban odio, y sorpresa.  
  
No entiendo. No logro percibir ningún cambio. Su expresión no me revela nada. Kenshin también estaba sorprendido. Leer sus movimientos era como tratar de leer una hoja en blanco. Nunca había visto algo así. Creo que deberíamos desistir por el momento. Hasta saber mas de él.  
  
'¡Baka! Sabes que no es necesario. Yo puedo derrotarlo.' Battousai le dijo con desprecio a su conciencia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que peleó sin la influencia de Kenshin. En esa ocasión, después de la muerte de esa mujer, en la que ni siquiera Shishio pudo detenerlo. 'Si me dejas pelear. Lo destrozaré.'  
  
Kenshin dudó. Sabía a lo que refería. Quizás estaba a un paso atrás de él, en el cuerpo. Quizás no tenía el control de él en todo momento. Pero estaba demostrado que era capaz de controlar un poco los impulsos asesinos de Battousai en determinado momento y evitar que fuera cruel innecesariamente. Sabía que si lo desataba, este sería invencible. Incluso alguien como Soujiro no sería capaz de detenerlo.  
  
Trata de detener a un demonio. Es imposible.  
  
Pero si lo hacía. Tal vez no podría recuperar el control de nuevo. Y ese jardín que aún existía dentro de su alma se vería consumido por los impulsos asesino. La sangre cubriría el verde césped. Sus recuerdos serían destajados por completo.  
  
Pero de nada le servirían esos recuerdos si lo mataban.  
  
¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
  
'¿Para que haces preguntas, cuya respuesta ya conoces? Sabes que es verdad. Deja de interferir en mi combate, y venceré a este chiquillo.'  
  
Vivir. Si moría, sus recuerdos desaparecerían.  
  
De acuerdo. Pero espero que estés consiente, que regresaré cuando esto termine.   
  
Battousai vio como Kenshin desaparecía a través de una pared. Después sintió el control total de su cuerpo.  
  
' Jamás me controlarás de nuevo.'  
  
Soujiro vio como el asesino cerró los ojos después del ataque, y parecía estar haciendo una clase de deliberación interna. Percibió un cambio de Ki monumental alrededor de Battousai. Era enorme, de alguna forma desatado, y destilando una clase impresionante de maldad.  
  
Battousai abrió los ojos, y estos jamás estuvieron tan dorados.  
  
- Prepárate a morir. – Advirtió a Soujiro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
[---------------------------------------]  
  
El Epyon fue creado directamente para un duelo. Una batalla entre dos personas, eliminando las armas de largo alcance para un encuentro cercano mas adecuado, en donde la habilidad del piloto en conjunto con sus ideales libre la batalla perfecta, sin dudas. En un estado perfecto de confrontación.  
  
Trieze explicaba esas características, y de cómo Mariemeia había usurpado ese diseño, adaptándolo para ser imparable. No quería decir que el Epyon Original no lo fuera. Pero dotándolo de otros recursos y una clase de inteligencia artificial llamada Sistema Zero corrompió el propósito de Trieze, provocando la masacre de la que Heero aún no se reponía.  
  
Ni nunca lo haría.  
  
Esa información, tal vez no representaría nada. Pero la historia que Trieze le estaba contando, depuse de que Heero le exigió la verdad de Oz, estaba confundiendo por completo su cabeza.  
  
Oz no solo defendía a la tierra, a Londres. Oz, en determinado momento "Creaba" las amenazas.  
  
Asi fue como originalmente, ese grupo de científicos locos, creadores del Gundamio, para ganar mas recursos, vendieron a los Chinos muestras de ese material col el cual destruyeron una base secreta Inglesa en una de las islas orientales. O después, al haber creado el primer Mobile Armor, Leo, vendieron los primeros prototipos a los terroristas del Medio Oriente, los cuales casi frustran la operación "Tormenta del Desierto" si no fuera por el primer despliegue de Leos.  
  
Eso no era todo. Trieze llevó las cosas más allá. Fingiendo traiciones, orquestando actos terroristas, todos ellos con el fin y el propósito de aumentar el control de Oz. Legal o ilegalmente. Y en medio de eso, los sacrificios. Esos valientes soldados que se han sacrificado para obtener el bienestar mayor. Trieze, incluso vertió lágrimas al recordar a ellos.  
  
En cualquier momento, Heero deseaba jalar el gatillo de su arma directo a la cabeza de Trieze, pero sentía como su voluntad era minada poco a poco. Las palabras no eran importantes. Porque incluso el significado se perdía. Pero la voz, el tono.  
  
Nunca antes Trieze habló de esa forma. De alguna forma, casi seductora para la voluntad de él. Durante varios momentos se convenció de todas esas cosas. En especial referente a los sacrificios y el bien superior.  
  
- Cada DIA me levanto por las mañanas y recuerdo a cada uno de esos valientes soldados, que dan sus valiosas vidas para una causa mayor que la vida misma. Se que así lo ves Heero. Sabes el dolor de perder a compañeros entrañables en una batalla. Pero también se que estas convencido de que sus almas alcanzan un lugar mucho mas honroso en el otro mundo que la mayoría de las personas.  
  
"Sin embargo, estamos cerca de una recompensa a todos los esfuerzos y sacrificios de todos ellos. L poder que estamos próximos a recibir es mayor a cualquiera que pudimos haber imaginado antes. Lo entiendes. Con el Jupongatana y los Mazoku, alcanzaremos una gloria mayor a cualquiera que pudimos aspirar antes."  
  
Trieze pausó y estudió a Heero. No sabía como, pero hasta a él mismo le emocionó su discurso. Discretamente se secó una lagrima pequeña que empezaba a escurrírsele de la mejilla. Solo un empuje mas, y lo tendría en la palma de su mano.  
  
Dentro de la cabeza de Heero, una clase de tornado emocional de dudas y realidad zarandeaba su mente de un lado a otro. Las palabras de Trieze lo tenían confundido. ¿Cuándo adquirió esa capacidad tan manipulativa? Si dejaba de pensar...¿o era cierto todo lo que decía?...¿o en verdad?  
  
- Heero, dentro de poco todo culminará. Cuando los astros se alineen tendremos todo el poder que jamás pudimos haber deseado. Ven con nosotros. Participa de este poder. Toma el lugar que alguna vez Zech ocupó a mi lado. Haz que el sacrificio de tus camaradas de armas valga para eso. Para un bien mayor. Para aumentar nuestro poder.  
  
¿Ocupar el lugar de Zech? ¿Tener poder? ¿Estar al lado de Trieze? Eran cosas bastante atractivas. Y la forma de hablar. La voz. Si se es permitido decirlo, Heero estuvo apunto de aceptar, y vender su alma al Diablo. Pero...  
  
Quatre, el Sandrock, fue el primero en ser atacado por el Epyon en aquella batalla. La armadura hecha pedazos, las constantes vitales del rubio descendiendo debido a la presión con la que tuvo que verse obligado a pelear. Finalmente, estaba apunto de detonarse para, al menos, causar un daño al Gundam Rojo. Duo evitó eso solo para ser masacrado por el Epyon. Heero tuvo que practicarle RCP para evitar que muriera. Trowa tratando de ganar tiempo soltando todo su arsenal contra las hordas de Searpent Custom lideradas por ese demonio. Wufei, luchando como nunca antes, atacando las bases y recibiendo daños por mísiles pesados. La locura de la guerra, el sacrificio de todos ellos. Y después, la muerte en manos de ellos mismos.  
  
Ese era su sacrificio. A eso había llegado. ¿Para que? ¿Para ganar poder? ¿Eso valían sus vidas?  
  
En los ojos de Trieze encontró ambición. Eso representaba cada guerra. Ahora lo veía claramente. Antes, Trieze se cuidaba de manifestar esos sentimientos. Siempre lo hacía "por el bien de Inglaterra". Pero ahora, solo era eso. Poder.  
  
Eso era su sacrificio. Solo eso.  
  
Heero reflexionó pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. Tanta muerte. Tantos amigos perdidos solo por la astuta ambición de Trieze. Con cara decidida levantó de nuevo el arma, apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Trieze.  
  
- Púdrete Trieze. – Dijo mientras accionaba el gatillo.  
  
La detonación de "Luchita" se escuchó mas allá de la estancia.  
  
[------------------------------------------------------]  
  
Juushinkan.  
  
Levantó los ojos, y se encontró arrodillado frente a una mujer algo pequeña. Voluptuosa y vestida de escasas sedas. Con una copa de vino en la mano y un cigarrillo en una boquilla en la otra. "Juushinkan" lo llamaba, con dominio sensual.  
  
Juushinkan.  
  
Un hombre vestido de harapos abría los ojos desmesuradamente mientras su mano se introducía poco a poco en su abdomen. Disfrutando d ese dolor, de esa agonía. Con la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho.  
  
Juushinkan.  
  
Volaba por los aires con cientos de lagartijas voladoras detrás de él. Cada una gritando su nombre con furia y deseos de matarlo. Eso era normal, era una guerra. Pero sabía que no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra él. Giró para enfrentarlas y extendió su dedo índice derecho. Concentrando tan solo una parte de su poder, una pequeña esfera de energía se formó en la punta de su dedo. Una explosión cataclísmica reventó los cuerpos de esos dragones en segundos. Alegre voló a través de la explosión para seguir con su trabajo.  
  
Juushinkan.  
  
Un ser monstruoso le extendía 4 piedras, como recompensa en la guerra que lo llevó a su resurrección. A pesar del dominio que ejercía sobre él, aceptaba con honor esas piedras, que lo ayudarían a cumplir su propósito como su humilde sirviente. Se arrodilló una vez mas ante Rubi Eye, colocando esas piedras en su cuello, muñecas y cintura. Sintiendo ese poder en cada oleada de energía.  
  
Juushinkan.  
  
Un grupo de personajes a los que había llegado a apreciar lo acompañaban en el camino a una misión mas grande que sus vidas. Fastidiando a la quimera, molestando a la lagartija, compitiendo con la pelirroja, huyendo de la loca princesa y adaptándose al rubio. Descubrió que en su vida, había mas que solo servir a un ser superior. Que tenía un destino aparte.  
  
Juushinkan.  
  
Besó a la rubia dragona por última vez. Sonriendo de forma tierna como pocas veces desde que la conoció. Comprendiendo el equilibrio que debía haber. Sabiendo que no sería destino de ellos hacerlo, sino de una persona que estaba apunto de morir. Colocándose detrás de la enana pelirroja, compartiendo su poder y su alma, cumplió su destino a cabalidad. "Estoy contigo Lina" Y lo estaba.  
  
Juushinkan.  
  
[--------------------------------------------------------]  
  
Dynast absorbía ávidamente ese poder, esas energías nacidas de la desesperación y el dolor de una conciencia y mente frágil. Solo necesitaba empujarla un poco mas. Un poquito mas.  
  
Jamás sintió esa elevada de poder.  
  
Un viento que afectó no solo el plano físico lo aventó hacia la pared mas lejana. Reena, en un movimiento había desatado un viento tan fuerte, que lo empujo contra la roca del castillo y obligó a su cuerpo a encajare en ella. La roca cedió provocando un gran dolor físico al "joven" demonio.  
  
Dynast aún trataba de definir de donde había provenido esa energía cuando vio a su presa.  
  
Reena flotaba a varios centímetros del suelo, su cabello flotando debido a un viento de ninguna parte. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero el poder que destilaba era superior a cualquiera que en esta vida había generado.  
  
Dynast sitió algo conocido emerger de ella.  
  
Es ist genug!. Sie änderten nicht mein Schicksal. {Basta. No cambiaras mi destino.}  
  
Las palabras resonaban en la mente de Dynast. Estaba hablando. ¡No esta muerto!  
  
Es ist zu meinem Schutz. Ich zerstöre zu Ihnen, bevor Sie es beschädigen können. {Ella esta a mi protección. Te destruiré antes de que puedas dañarla.}  
  
Dynast observó el despliegue de poder. De la base de los pies de la pelirroja, una clase de polvo negro empezó a surgir de la nada. Ascendía a su alrededor, como un ligero y débil torbellino, mientras su cuerpo desprendía una clase de aura roja. Entonces el cuarto empezó a temblar levemente, las pequeñas piedras cercanas a Dynast se movían por la vibración. Un despliegue de poder impresionante empezaba.  
  
Atrás de ella algo mas pasaba. Parte del "polvo" negro fluía en dirección a la cápsula de Shabi. El Dark Lord pudo observar algo increíble...los ojos del monstruo encerrado empezaban a fisurarse. Como las fisuras de pintura sobre una fuente de luz. Pequeñas grietas luminosas se originaban en el ser, aumentando su tamaño, su resplandor. Invocando la vida.  
  
Reena tenía los ojos cerrados, pero alzó los brazos y los colocó perpendiculares a su cuerpo, en dirección a Dynast. Entonces abrió los ojos.  
  
Y las pupilas de ella se alargaban, como las de un gato.  
  
"Se manifiesta. En verdad se manifiesta." Pensó Dynast mientras sentía de nuevo la ola de poder aumentar de ella.  
  
Al fondo, los ojos se descubrieron totalmente, para ser una gema roja que resplandecía. Pequeños espasmos musculares movían los dedos mientras el fluido nutriente de la cápsula empezaba a burbujear. La energía que "hurtaba" le permitía tomar poca conciencia de lo que pasaba.  
  
Dynast se rebatía en que poner atención. Los ojos de Reena se aclararon un poco, empezando a tener un tenue color a amatista, mezclado con el rubí natural. Las pupilas eran totalmente alargadas y su expresión neutra mientras un torbellino negro la cubría totalmente. El aura roja de su cuerpo se concentraba en sus manos. La ola de poder dejó de sentirse alrededor de ella, para enfocarse en un punto. Sus manos.  
  
En la cúpula, el ser movió por completo sus manos y las apoyó en el cristal grueso. Trataba de salir. Nada podía contenerlo. El flujo de poder era mas grande a la vez que la pelirroja concentraba mas y mas energía en sus manos. Las garras de sus manos hacían más presión, empezando a estrellar el vidrio. Tenía que salir, debía salir.  
  
Dynast dejó de prestar atención a Reena, sus ojos totalmente absortos en lo que sucedía en la cápsula. Ahora Shabi dejaba de absorber energia del aura negra de Reena, para manifestar su propio poder. El aura tragaba la luz a su alrededor, manifestándose como una sombra negra, la escencia misma del poder Mazoku.  
  
Reena gritó, sonando mas como otra persona. Su grito, lanzado en un plano mental en vez del físico. Dynast reaccionó a tiempo para ver como la esfera roja, rodeada de "Luz negra" avanzaba dispuesto a regresarlo al mar del Caos. Sin embargo la satisfacción de ver a su Amo resucitar, que aún había esperanzas para cumplir la profecía sin la necesidad de los humanos era lo suficientemente buena, para soportar lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento.  
  
La esfera de energía explotó desintegrando la pared. La explosión fue mas fuerte en el plano Astral, pero los estragos en el plano físico fueron los suficientes para provocar un daño severo en el recinto.  
  
El líquido nutriente dejó de burbujear, mientras el ser regresaba a su modo anterior, esperando el momento de regresar por entero a este mundo. Y sus ojos eran un par de gemas preciosas.  
  
Un par de ojos color Rubí.  
  
Reena descendió lentamente, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, sus piernas no tuvieron la fuerza de sostener su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas. Las manos adelante buscando mas soporte y, aún así, su frente tocó el suelo debido a la fatiga que sentía.  
  
¿Por qué estaba tan cansada? Su pecho le ardía, como cuando haces mucho ejercicio sin descanso y el corazón funciona a mil por hora. Sus pulmones parecían no llenarse de aire y la respiración era demasiado errática. ¿Dónde está Dynast? ¿Y que rayos hacía en el piso? Solo recordaba ese asqueroso beso, y el dolor que le trajo. Pero ¿dónde estaba?  
  
El sonido de una grúa hidráulica la obligó a mirar a su espalda. La cápsula descendía, metiéndose en el suelo, probablemente a otro nivel, alejando de su mirada a esa cosa monstruosa. Una preocupación menos, recordando que el disco con la información vital de la computadora aún estaba guardado.  
  
La cápsula tardó 30 segundos en descender, los suficientes para que su respiración se calmara y tratara de enfocar su mente en lo que iba ha hacer. Sin embargo, su intuición le indicó que no estaba sola.  
  
- ¿Cansada, pequeña Lina? – Ella conocía esa voz.  
  
Reena buscó su origen, pero sus ojos le dijeron que estaba sola en la habitación. Aún así, alargó su mano y el bastón voló a su poder (por tercera vez) para brindarle apoyo y colocarse de pié.  
  
Hubo un sonido difícil de describir. El desplazamiento súbito del aire cuando un cuerpo surge de la nada. A un par de metros alejada de ella y elevada del suelo, una mujer alta de cabello azul la saludó, blandiendo una enorme espada hecha de un metal extraño.  
  
- ¿Crees que podríamos jugar una vez mas?  
  
"La mujer Ninja." Pensó Reena. Sherra. Habló una voz en su mente.  
  
Reena empezó a preocuparse en serio.  
  
[-----------------------------------]  
  
Kenshin ha sido dominado por el Battousai.  
  
Heero le ha disparado a Tireze.  
  
Reena ha conocido un poder superior y su batalla apenas comienza.  
  
Los resultados, decidirán el rumbo de la historia.  
  
[-------------------------------------]  
  
N.A. Un }Mazoku, para los que no sepan, se alimenta de las emociones negativas de los seres con alma (creo) Esto es la furia, la tristeza, dolor y desesperación. Es por eso que Dynast Gozaba con el sufrimiento de Reena pero también Reena y los otros. Si prestan atebnción se daán cuenta de que estoy haciendo.  
  
Shishio no huye de Battousai. De hecho en la serie Shishio se niega a pelear con Kenshin en Shingetsu (Blankis y Anita-sensei, corríjanme) dejando a Sou-chan luchando. Pero ojo. Sou se enfrentó a Kenshin, no a Battousai. Asi que lo que viene es mi idea. Y será una masacre, por cierto.  
  
Reena, si se dan cuenta, tiene a alguien habitando dentro de ella. Creo que es obvio, pero en el cap 6 aclararé mas esto. Por cierto, esta es su mas poderosa reencarnación, lo que le permitirá hacer lo que está por venir.  
  
Heero, no es que este confundido, sino que se supone que Trieze es demasiado manipulador. El discurso que le pudo haber echado lo omití, porque no se me ocurría como manejar las cosas. Pero no es el mismo Trieze de siempre, por lo que ahora tiene mas capacidad de manipulación. Y si, le disparó, y a la cabeza.  
  
Cualquier duda mas, dejen un Reviewcito o manden un mailito.  
  
[----------------------------------------]  
  
En el Proximo capitulo....  
  
Soujiro se encuentra en desventaja luchando contre al Battousai desatado, por lo que se decide a rifársela el todo por el todo en un reto de Técnicas Battou. Heero confundido por la situación con Tireze decide acabar on todos, destruyendo la base si es necesario encontrando fuerte oposición de los guerdias. Reena se enfrenta a Sherra y se encuentra con un arma que le puede dar la victoria.  
  
Todo esto y mas en "Tentaciones, segunda parte" el La Alianza.  
  
[-------------------------------------------]  
  
Comerciales.  
  
En una sociedad elitista donde la juventud es la posesión y ventaja mas grande, Rita Brown tiene que empezar una nueva vida encontrándose con jóvenes como ella. Shinji, Heero y Rick se conocen con no muy buenos resultados.  
  
No se pierdan "La cúpula 8" en La Colonia. (Tambien de Alphajack's Studios.)  
  
[---------------------------------------------]  
  
Ya se, ya se. Me tardé (y yo que usualmente critico a Raven178) Lo tuve que dividir porque estaba saliendo Kilométrico. Apenas a la mitas y ya con 13 pag de Word. Ademas necesitaba la agradable retroalimentación que un buen Review puede proporcionar. Pero no se preocupen, ya tengo todo estructurado, solo necesito encontrar tiempo...ya casi no tengo, este nuevo trabajo es una peste. No me quejo de la paga pero me absorbe demasiado tiempo. Pero me mantengo adelante.  
  
Reviews.  
  
Leidy. ¡Que bueno! Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, Jajajaja. Y no, no es tanto que me ensañe con Reelena, solo que es demasiado complicado trabajar con tantos personajes. De Heero, aunque esta solito, no lo estará por mucho tiempo. Tendrá ayuda. (Le entre líneas de Soldado 5) y de Reelena, tengo un par de proyectos para la relación sentimental de Heero, y no es precisamente con ella. Perdón, pero se que el resultado te va ha gustar. Si no, me dejo de llamar Jack.  
  
Gaby(hyatt : Como siempre, mujer de pocas palabras. Se aprecia eso. Y, como vistes, no, la pelea entre esos dos esperará un pokillo. Pero si te prometo confrontamientos con muchos otros. Gracias por seguirme leyendo.  
  
Shadir: Alli esta el cap. Y el otro espero no tardarme tanto. ¿Qué personita puede estar con ella? Si este cap no te lo contestó, espero que el otro si. ¿Cuál personita exactamente?  
  
Kototimoon: Para las OVAs no me quise matar mucho, sobretodo porque no las he visto (je!). Los Mazoku si, estan demasiado debilitados. El plano astral es un caos, y mas o menos son lo que era Gaarv, Mazoku en cuerpos humanos. Pero eso no quita que puedan hacer una de cosas.... El tigre y el dragón también concuerdo que es espectacular. Esa película le ganó a "Amores Perros" en los oscares hace unos años, pero se lo merece. El final, yo creo que debemos aprender mas de la cultura China para poder entenderle, pero bueno, ya será otro dia. Si has tenido posibilidad de leer Ladrona, en especial el Cap. 5; la historia de las vidas de Reena, si, ha tenido verias y esta es, por así decirlo la mas importante de todas. Ya después veras porque..... Aquí está otra muestra. Reena también es de mis favoritas, razon para la cuel hago este fic. Espero puedas actualizar pronto "The last Winged Unicorn" porque ya mero te alcanzo.....Que te vaya bien.  
  
Haré lo posible para no tardarme tanto. Si pueden héchenle un vistazo a La Colonia, en la seción de Anime Crossovers. Es un proyecto mas viejo que La Alianza y aún más grande (con lo que me gusta sufrir.....)  
  
Frase: "...debo mantener la calma para conservar la cordura..........muy tarde." Atibuido al Gato con Botas en la celda donde estaba encerrado con un ogro y un burro vestidos de seda......  
  
Sugerencia del dia: SPIDERMAN 2 (si no la han visto...........alla ustedes) 


	6. Tentaciones Segunda Parte

No tengo tiempo, asi que como nada es mio, solo la historia los dejo con esto.

-----------------------

Dynast aparecía 2 niveles más debajo de donde dejó a Reena exhausta y próxima a pelear con Sherra. Aunque le hubiera gustado forzar mas al Juushinkan a través de la pelirroja, había cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Frente a él, la cápsula que encerraba a la última parte de Shabranigudú, era asegurada en una caja reforzada, presta para trasladarse de base. Dynast estaba seguro que ya no podían seguir en ese castillo. No con la seguridad violada por 3 de sus enemigos. Y además, si el combate entre Sherra y Reena se prolongaba...mmmh, más vale prevenir.

Había pocas personas en el cuarto, todas ellas con expresiones vacías, solo obedeciendo. Como si no tuvieran más propósito que cumplir los deseos mentales de Dynast. Y de hecho así era.

Estaba apunto de dar una nueva orden cuando sintió algo que lo sacó de guardia.

"¿Que es eso?" pensó tocando una de sus sienes con un dedo. "¿Una gran fuente de maldad? ¿Odio, rencor y crueldad?" Sintió esa energía llamándolo para que la absorbiera.

Pero era monumental. Casi a la que despedía un Mazoku de alto rango. "¿Juushinkan?" No, no podía ser. Reena estaba consiente, así que no podía ser el. Era algo más. Una fuente abundante, como la que no había sentido desde hace mucho.

Era un. "Humano." Decidió al comparar las energías. Un humano con esa clase de fuente de poder para un Mazoku era algo...imposible.

Se concentró más. Niveles arriba. La fuente lo llamaba para que absorbiera esa energía. Con su mente trató de darle forma a lo poco que podía captar del caótico Plano Astral. Entonces lo encontró.

Pequeño, fuerte, pelilargo. Con una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda.

- ¿Que clase de ser eres Battousai? – Preguntó en voz alta, aún tratando de creer que hubiera algo así, en esa época. Con ese poder, y tan cerca.

-----------------------------------------------------

La Alianza.

Capitulo 4b "Tentaciones" (Segunda parte)

----------------------------------------------------

El objetivo de un Hitokiri es matar de forma rápida, silenciosa. Permanece siempre en el anonimato. Siempre callado, siempre ignorado, siempre temido. Para Battousai, ser un Hitokiri no tenía más propósito que matar.

Y cuando se desataba, no existía poder humano capaz de detenerlo.

Soujiro lo estaba aprendiendo en ese momento.

Antes de esa subida monumental de Ki, alrededor del pelirrojo, su velocidad y habilidades eran buenas, pero restringidas de alguna forma. En estos momentos, parecía que la brutalidad era la norma más alta de él.

3 golpes consecutivos, los cuales fueron bloqueados sin ningún problema por el chico prodigio, aunque no alcanzó a ver el puñetazo directo a su cara. Soujiro se tambaleó un poco mientras leía la postura actual de su contrincante. Ambas manos en la empuñadura movimiento vertical hacia abajo. Saltó hacia atrás para hacer un poco de distancia entre ambos en lo que el aire era cortado desatando una pequeña ráfaga de viento.

Tobi Izuna. Adivinó Soujiro al esquivarla recordando las técnicas del inútil de Raijuta. Aún sonreía. Después de todo era su marca personal y realmente se estaba divirtiendo. Soujiro no solo se enfocaba en la lucha, sino también en controlar la fuerza de sus piernas. Yumi-san le había ordenado que no luchara con toda su fuerza hasta que terminaran el tratamiento para sus tendones. El controlarse le era algo difícil, en especial al combatir en contra del Shin So Ku. Sin embargo tenía que hacerlo. Shishio-san le había dado instrucciones y debían ser cumplidas.

Soujiro se alistó para correr. Sería fácil. Con su velocidad "desaparecería" de la vista de Battousai, aparecería a su espalda y en vez de destajarle el abrigo, le partiría la cabeza en dos. Avanzó.

Battousai, en fracciones de segundos observó el avance del chico. De haber tenido tiempo (todo transcurría en décimas de segundo) reiría en burla. Pero eso lo dejaba para después. Levantó la espada y enfocando todo su Ki en el filo de esta golpeó el suelo. Varias veces.

- Renzoku Do Ryu Sen! (1) – Gritó mientras cientos de pequeñas piedras volaban rápidas como balas hacia su objetivo. Sou-chan.

El chico se sorprendió, con la espada y con las manos, dolorosamente bloqueaba y desviaba la lluvia de piedras sin reducir su velocidad de ataque. Battousai aprovecho la confusión para avanzar y encontrar a Soujiro de frente. Ambas espadas chocaron estruendosamente y los combatientes hacían gala de su fuerza al tratar de empujar a su adversario. Soujiro sonreía como siempre, pero Battousai tenía una risa loca. Demente. En menos de un parpadeo, con su mano izquierda, sacó la vaina de su cintura y golpeó el costado de Soujiro haciendo que este cediera. Para finalizar golpeando su cara con la empuñadura de su espada.

- ¿Sabes? Mi meta de este día, es borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara. – Dijo Battousai, burlándose de Soujiro.

El chico limpió un poco de su sangre, sin quitar su marca personal, maldiciéndose internamente por no prever la situación. "Yumi-san disculpe por desobedecerla" Pensó Soujiro antes de empezar a correr.

Battousai previó el ataque del chico. Sonrisas, pensó en llamarle. Sabía, por la posición de la espada que lo atacaría...

Soujiro desapareció de su campo visual. Battousai movió la cabeza hacia un lado y la espada del chico se impactaba con su hombro, brazo y muslo izquierdo. La fuerza de los tajos fue absorbida por el abrigo, evitando que lo partieran en pedazos. Pero el filo de la espada practicó cortes profundos en su piel. La sangre del asesino empezó a fluir mientras el solo sonreía en indiferencia.

Los pies del chico se deslizaron hasta detenerse, estudiando los cambios en el Ki de su oponente. Seguía igual de alto, sin importar las heridas o el dolor. Volteó a verlo. Battousai había girado hasta quedar frente a él. La sangre manaba lentamente por las heridas abiertas y aún así, no parecía sentir dolor. La sonrisa demente aún estaba en su rostro y las pupilas de sus ojos dorados parecían haberse contraído en un solo punto.

- Tienes talento "sonrisas" (2). –Battousai levantó su brazo sangrante y lamió un poco de su propia sangre. – ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Soujiro contestó con una sonrisa, colocándose en posición defensiva, declarando que esperaba el ataque de Battousai. Este sonrió. Se abalanzó hacia el chico elevando su velocidad, listo, desatado, mortal. Un sablazo horizontal fue detenido por su rival. Durante milésimas de segundo parecía una competencia de fuerzas. El peso extra del abrigo dando ventaja a ese movimiento de carga. Soujiro alcanzó a ver el movimiento de la mano izquierda del pelirrojo, y, anteponiéndose lo imitó. Ambas vainas chocaron bloqueándose entre sí. Soujiro fue el primer rival que detenía un Sou Ryu Sen de manos del Battousai.

"Tienes talento chico." Tuvo que reconocer, al darse cuenta del potencial que tenía. Le recordaba al mismo potencial que sintió en el agente británico. El tal Yui. Sin embargo era un duelo. Y en esa clase de lucha, solo uno puede sobrevivir. Exhalando un grito de batalla, Battousai levantó sus brazos haciendo que el cuerpo de su rival quedara desprotegido. Estando con los brazos arriba, saltó un poco haciendo que sus pies se estrellaran con la cara del chico escolar.

Soujiro trastabilló unos pasos, en lo que el asesino giraba en el aire para caer directamente sobre sus pies y soltar un sablazo. Fue una suerte que el muchacho estuviera dando pasos hacia atrás, de ese modo la espada solo cortó su ropa y una cantidad pequeña de piel.

La sangre manó un poco, manchando el uniforme, haciendo que el chico perdiera su perenne sonrisa en un ademán de dolor.

- Te dije que borraría esa sonrisa, muchacho.

- En ese caso, déjeme borrar la suya, Himura-san - Respondió Soujiro sonriendo de nuevo. Olvidando por completo las instrucciones de Yumi.

Saltando un poco, desapareció de la visión de Battousai, lo único que este pudo ver era un borrón y múltiples pisadas marcándose en el piso.

Izquierda.

LA espada a penas pudo ser bloqueada. Otra décima de segundo y las pisadas seguían detrás de él. Dio media vuelta y estudió de nuevo las pisadas, imaginado el movimiento de su oponente.

Arriba.

Con ambas manos en la espada bloqueó el sablazo vertical, sus pies hundiéndose unos milímetros en la roca. Soujiro desapareció de nuevo y se movió a varios metros de Battousai.

El chico parecía cansado, algunas gotas de sudor se escurrían por su frente y jadeaba. Sus piernas aún no estaban listas para soportar un Shucuchi, pero tenía que terminarlo. A como diera lugar.

Ultimo intento.

Desapareció de nuevo, ignorando el dolor de las piernas. A pesar de que su imagen no se veía, los pasos que se mercaban en el suelo avanzaban hacia Battousai. A un metro de él, cuando esperaba el ataque, estos subieron por la pared, el techo desviándose y luciendo como si dos o más sujetos se estuvieran moviendo. No parecía haber ningún patrón. Como si se moviera por todas partes.

Battousai maldijo un par de veces al aire, ya que no podía ver donde estaba. Su Ki no parecía moverse, sino estar en todas partes a la vez. Era muy difícil anticipar sus ataques. Sonrió, tenía un pequeño as en la manga. Con ambas manos en la empuñadura, sosteniendo verticalmente la espada realizó una técnica aprendida al "cubo de hielo".

Varias proyecciones de si mismo empezaron a girar. Ryuusui no Ugoki "La danza de las espadas" con la cual Ahosi casi estuvo a punto de derrotarlo, la cual era muy útil a la hora de atacar. Soujiro dependía de la poca velocidad del oponente, para mantenerlo fijo y saber como atacarlo. Teniendo varias proyecciones sería prácticamente imposible acertar.

Soujiro lo notó. Cuando "viajaba" a esa velocidad solo percibía pocas imágenes, y la mayoría de objetos estáticos. La gente que se movía era como una película de pocos cuadros por segundo. (3) El Ki le indicaba su posición, que era lo que mas le ayudaba. Pero esa técnica. Tanto las proyecciones de Battousai como el rápido movimiento de su presencia lo confundían. Pero no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que arriesgarse. Escogió una de ellas y cayó o fuerza para partir en dos al asesino pelirrojo.

Su espada se estrelló con el suelo partiendo la roca en dos. Había fallado.

Sintió un Ki poderoso a su espalda. Giró.

Battousai sostenía la vaina de su espada agarrada casi a la mitad de su longitud. Como si sostuviera una kodachi. Eran fracciones de segundo las que pasaron cuando Soujiro dedujo que estaba en pleno giro.

Tres veces, la vaina impactó con la herida de su pecho, en el mismo lugar de forma rápida. Aun estaba siendo empujado hacia atrás por los impactos cuando Battousai corrigió su postura y golpeó el esternón del muchacho con el mango de la espada. Un poco mas y sus huesos se reventarían en pedazos.

Varios metros atrás Soujiro aterrizaba con el trasero, a duras penas agarrando la espada. Battousai veía su obra y la encontró: Excelente.

- ¿Te rindes? "Sonrisas".

Soujiro levantó la cabeza con dificultad. Las piernas lo mataban. El dolor de su pecho era casi insoportable. Solo por orgullo, por que era su marca personal. Y porque estaba decidido a ser fuerte, sonrió y negó.

- No. – dijo con la sonrisa algo torcida en la cara. Usando la espada como apoyo se puso de pie.

Shishio una vez le enseñó que solo los más fuertes sobreviven. Y en no era débil. El era fuerte. Así tenga que quedarse lisiado el resto se su vida, el ganaría. Un agudo dolor subió por ambas espadas que lo hizo reprimir un grito. No podía hacer un buen Shukuchi, mucho menos un buen Shun Ten Satsu. Solo le quedaba una opción.

- Bien. En ese caso terminaré con tigo de una buena vez. – Battousai adoptó un tono serio, lo cuan no significaba mas que peligro. Ambas manos en la empuñadura. Postura recta, casi en guardia.

Soujiro al fin se puso de pie y estudió la postura de su enemigo. No era una posición Battou. Que era lo que el quería.

- Tengo prisa por matar a tu jefe. Por lo tanto de regalaré un ataque, usando el Ouji del Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

"El Ouji del estilo HMR. Creí que sería una súper técnica Battou" pensó Soujiro.

- En se caso, ¿podía hacerme un favor, Battousai-san? Siempre he oído cosas maravillosas de su impresionante técnica battou. Tanto que me esforcé mucho para hacerla mía. Si ese es el último golpe que piensa hacer, ¿Podría usar esa técnica? Yo le mostraré la mía.

- ¿Tu técnica Battou? – Battousai dejó de ser serio para burlarse del chico. A duras penas se mantenía en pié y le hablaba de medir fuerzas con esa técnica de su especialidad. ¡Oh! ¡Que Diablos! Lo vería sufrir más. – De acuerdo "sonrisas".

Amos contrincantes envainaron las espadas y se colocaron en la posición adecuada. Ambos, imperceptiblemente temblaron al mantener esa posición. Battousai podía estar ignorando el dolor y el cansancio, pero los efectos eran claros. Ni siquiera cuando peleó contra Shougo se había esforzado tanto en una lucha. Este chico era bueno. Sin duda alumno de Shishio. El pensamiento de la cabeza de Shishio en la punta de su espada lo hizo sonreír aún más.

Soujiro se concentraba, había perdido la sonrisa a la concentración. Sabía que le faltaba demasiada fuerza para igualar una buena Técnica Battou, pero lo importante estaba en la posición de su mano. Estaba ligeramente mas debajo de lo norma, para favorecer el movimiento a la hora de desenvainar su arma. Toda su fe y esperanza estaba en ese golpe. De esa forma sabrían quien de los dos era el mas fuerte. Quien merecía morir. Quien se ganaba la muerte.

Ningún movimiento de los dos por unos cuantos segundos. Como el duelo en el oeste todo empezaba cuando uno de los dos hiciera el primer movimiento. Sus ojos se encontraban en medio de la oscuridad y percibían cada cambio en su respiración, en su ki.

Las pupilas de Battousai se contrajeron en un punto e inhaló fuertemente empezando la carrera. Centésimas de segundos después, Soujiro lo imitaba.

Dos borrones de sombras se encontraron en un punto y un destello acompañado con el choque de un par de espadas le siguió. Una onda expansiva movió el polvo y las rocas de lugar y todo concluyó poco después.

Ambas siluetas estaban inmóviles, con las espadas horizontales al piso convencidos de su victoria.

Una de esas sombras sonrió en triunfo.

-------------

Los efectos normales de una bala Mágnum .44 disparada desde una automática Deasert Eagle al entrar en el cráneo de una persona son devastadores. La bala entra por la frente haciendo un orificio apenas más grande que la bala misma. La salida, en cambio, hace que una gran parte del cráneo salga por el impacto interior y la presión de aire ejercida por el movimiento del proyectil. Sin embargo la bala sigue su camino hasta encontrar algo que la detenga totalmente. Una pared por ejemplo. Y aún así, la energía cinética desprendida en el momento de impacto es bastante fuerte.

Heero estaba acostumbrado a esos efectos. Por eso los esperaba cuando le disparó a Trieze. Aunque lo que sucedió, fue muy diferente.

La bala pasó a través de su cabeza sin efecto alguno. Solo un leve movimiento en la imagen del aristócrata ingles. Un holograma.

Un maldito holograma.

- Es una gran pena, mi querido amigo. La decisión que has tomado en este momento ha decidido el rumbo de tu carrera. – Trieze (el holograma, ahora supo Heero) movió la cabeza en decepción dramáticamente, sabiendo que su antiguo subordinado sentía su sangre hervir. – Espero que entiendas que a partir de ahora debemos ser enemigos, Heero.

El chico había bajado el arma. No tenía sentido desperdiciar municiones para tratar de "herir" a un holograma.

- Ni siquiera tuviste el valor de encararme cara a cara, maldito. Te sobreestime Trieze. Te creí mas educado.

- Nadie puede juzgarme por intentar ser precavido amigo Heero. Espero que encuentres asilo con los Ryuzoku, porque te digo desde ahora, la proxima vez que nos veamos, uno de los dos deberá morir.

El holograma desapareció. Trieze primero. Después el sillón, la mesa y el vino. ¡Infeliz! Pensó Heero. Ese infeliz me conoce muy bien. Por eso me ofreció el vino, sabiendo que no aceptaría.

La habitación se sumergió en una oscuridad parcial. El solitario agente giró para regresar a la ventila que lo condujo a la habitación cuando esta se iluminó parcialmente con luces de estrellas en el techo. Heero les echó un vistazo y vio que era una carta estelar. Las estrellas en su posición. Aunque no era la correcta. No como las había visto el día anterior. Parecían ser el cielo nocturno del hemisferio norte, a un par de meses. Heero trató de no poner atención, pero inconcientemente la imagen se grabó fijamente en si memoria.

Regresó al ducto, momentos antes de que guardias armados saturaran el área debido a las alarmas de intrusos y el disparo de un arma de grueso calibre.

Ahora era tiempo de decidir que hacer. Podría ir a buscar a la pelirroja tragona o al loco pelirrojo. (Ese color de pelo lo estaba sacando de quicio) sin embargo eso consumiría tiempo, el cual no tenía mucho, y además estaba el pequeño detalle que intentó matarlos mas temprano ese día.

Y tenía que deshacerse de Trieze. A como de lugar.

Una imagen pasó por su mente, aunada a una sonrisa de satisfacción. ¡Claro! ¡Porque no lo pensó antes! La Armería enemiga.

Recordando la posición, se movió como serpiente, sigiloso y rápido, por todos los ductos hasta llegar a su destino.

Armas, muchas armas. Dijo alguien una vez. Pero también había explosivos, de diversas clases. Granadas, C4, pólvora, dinamita, si podía juzgar por el símbolo, nalpam y otras cosas que harían babear al mismísimo Duo. Y a Trowa, a juzgar por los rifles de asalto, los cañones Gatling personales (como el que le vio al actor del nombre imposible en una película futurista clásica). Ah, por supuesto, Pistolas, escorpiones, Berretas y millares de municiones.

Con esto...

----------------------------------

Un grupo de hombres armados con escopetas recortadas y envueltos en chalecos antibalas llegaron frente a la armería. O Heero no la vio, o decidió ignorarla, una pequeña cámara de seguridad mostraba un ser no autorizado en la armería. El grupo de seguridad estaba dispuesto a sacarlo a disparos de ser necesario.

- ¡Esta cerrada! – Gritó uno de ellos al querer entrar sigilosamente. – ¡Tu! Derríbala!

Uno de los guardias más grandes azotó la puerta con sus hombros sin moverla un poco. Otro golpe más sin resultados. "Malditas puertas blindadas" Espetó el guardia encargado.

- A un lado!

Las puertas blindadas incluso tenían un límite. Así que empezó a disparar directamente a la puerta, carga tras carga. Al momento de vaciarse una escopeta exigía la de otro. El metal empezó a combarse, justo en el mecanismo de la cerradura. Solo un poco mas.

-------------------------------------------------

"Idiotas." Pensó Heero al desaparecer por el ducto por el cual entró. En la puerta había dejado un regalo para los guardias. 100 g de C4 pegado en una bonita abolladura que se hacia más grande. Era cierto, hasta una puerta blindada tenía su límite.

Para cuando Heero descendía un nivel, una explosión de proporciones llamativas acababa con las vidas de media docena de guardias Mazoku, mas aparte el suplemento de armas y explosivos de la base.

La base debía ser destruida, eso estaba claro. Y su suplemento de explosivos no era una cosa tan grande que digamos. Pero usando la lógica militar de infiltración y destrucción de bases. Una como la de los Mazoku, debía tener una fuente de energía considerable.

¿Alguna case de generador, tal vez? Heero sonrió cuando la idea paso por su cabeza. La explosión de un generador, en el caso de haberlo, provocaría la destrucción total de la base y la muerte de cuenta gente estuviera dentro. Si no mataba a Trieze, le quitaba un refugio. E ir a Douvers sería más fácil.

Encontró una habitación con una Terminal. Con el pequeño inconveniente de que estaba ocupada por varias personas. De una patada quitó la reja del ducto y aterrizó en el piso antes de que los individuos reaccionaran de forma efectiva. Los disparos acertaron al espacio donde segundos antes había estado, y desde la parte de atrás de una mesa de archivos Heero preparó su movida.

Se colocó unos antojos oscuros, sacados el arsenal de los Mazokus (El porque ellos tenían lentes oscuros con filtro UV a un lado de balas calibre 30 era algo que escapaba de su imaginación.) Sacó un par de granadas flagrantes del tamaño de una caja d cerillos, quitó los seguros y las arrojó en medio de sus atacantes.

La granada flagrante estalló, emitiendo una luz fuerte, blanca y prolongada, destinada obviamente a cegar al enemigo. Heero emergió desde su posición con dos Berretas en las manos y disparó sin miramientos a las 4 gentes del lugar. Estas se convulsionaron cuando cada bala entró en sus cuerpos. Para cuando la granada dejó de funcionar, solo quedaba una persona viva en el cuarto.

Heero regresó a la bolsa, la cual aún estaba dentro del ducto de ventilación y tomó 2 granadas de humo. Las accionó y aventó al corredor que estaba fuera de la Terminal y atrancó la puerta. Eso le daría el tiempo suficiente de hacer su trabajo.

Para cuando las tropas de seguridad abrían la puerta, se deshacían del humo, Heero sabía como llegar a la sala de control de los reactores.

Un jefe de personal observaba los planos invocados por el intruso e inmediatamente les dio interpretación. Tomando su radio se comunicaba con la central.

- Tripliquen la seguridad de la zona 6b.

----------------------------------------

Heero batalló demasiado al arrastrar una mochila de dimensiones considerables por los ductos. Luego tratar de descender por ellos más de 10 niveles. El esfuerzo era mucho (moverse además con el abrigo de muchos kilos también minaba su resistencia) pero sabía que valía la pena. 10 minutos que parecieron eternos transcurrieron hasta que llegó al nivel deseado. Dejando caer la maleta hasta el suelo del pasillo requerido Heero se preparó para lo que pudiera encontrarse. Cayó al suelo "saliendo" del techo del pasillo, con un par de granadas en las manos. Frente a él, solo había una pared de ladrillos.

El sonido de por lo menos una docena de armas amartilladas lo saludó por la espalda.

"Rayos" pensó al deducir que un pequeño ejército estaba detrás de él. Listo para convertirlo en coladera.

-------------------------------------------

Deja vú. Casualidad. Mal chiste. Ironía. Sarcasmo.

Todas esas palabras pasaron por la cabeza de Reena al relacionar las batallas que había tenido en la última quincena. Por alguna razón una gran puerta de roble, tremendamente dura resultaba rota en astillas producto de una patada. En ocasiones era su cabeza la que la destrozaba, en otras el trasero de su contrincante. Pero siempre sucedía eso.

Cuando su cabeza perforaba una gran puerta de roble tremendamente dura, decidió que era una mala broma de L-sama. Quien quiera que fuera.

Sherra, después de encontrarla en la sala donde fue amistosamente "saludada" por Shabi, empezó la pelea sin darle tiempo de recobrarse del todo. Las artes marciales que tanto le habían ayudado para ganar aquella vez en el museo, no sirvió de mucho cuando su mente no estaba enfocada.

En otras palabras, Reena solo era apaleada por Sherra, quien no mas de una ocasión estuvo apunto de rebanarla con esa enorme espada.

Reena se deslizó por el suelo, aferrándose a la barra de Oliharcón sintético, convencida que sería lo único que la mantendría viva. Sherra caminaba hacia ella, lentamente, dándole tiempo de reponerse, solo para que las cosas fueran más interesantes.

La mala broma continuaba, en especial por entrar a una habitación circular de grandes dimensiones, el tamaño perfecto para sostener una pelea. Habían pasado menos de 3 minutos desde que Sherra empezó a pelear con ella, y a pesar de que su cuerpo le dolía, era un dolor agradable. Extrañamente agradable.

Apoyándose en la barra, se puso de pié. Respirando profundamente para cargar su sangre de oxígeno y empezar un contraataque. Sherra parecía disfrutar sus intentos de pelea, como si supiera que no tendría una oportunidad contra ella. Pero si debía reconocerlo, Sherra identificó una energía conocida dentro de ella. Una energía casi oscura.

Una conocida y despreciable energía oscura.

Evitando pensar en la identidad de esa energía se abalanzó contra Reena. Espada detrás de su cuerpo, alistando un ataque sorpresa. Cada vez que había peleado, todas esas veces que había sido derrotada por ella habían sido por sus prestas órdenes de no usar totalmente su poder. En esta ocasión esas órdenes no existían. Podía usar sus habilidades, su energía para derrotarla.

Reena extendió la barra hacia delante en un ataque frontal, pero solo se encontró con espacio vació. Sherra desaparecía para aparecer de súbito por atrás de ella. La espada se encontró con la barra cuando Reena reaccionó y bloqueó su ataque. Sherra estaba al alcance y soltó una patada de revés. La pelirroja aprovechó el impacto y las décimas de segundo ganadas para mover la barra hacia atrás y delante de nuevo conectando un gran golpe directo a la cara de su rival. La cabeza de Sherra salió botada hacia atrás con una expresión de dolor y sorpresa.

De alguna manera esos segundos de descanso le sirvieron.

Con la fuerza del impacto giró en el aire para caer directamente sobre sus pies y alistarse para un nuevo ataque. Reena vio como el filo de la espada empezaba a brillar y tenía malos presentimientos sobre eso. Sentía, lo que Filia le había dicho en uno de los entrenamientos, la magia, el poder que emanaba de Sherra. Y era impresionante. Si seguía luchando solo de forma física jamás podrí ganarle. Tenía que usar los recursos que había aprendido en esa breve semana. Concentró su ser y formó una bola de fuego en su mano izquierda.

Despectivamente Sherra sonrió mientras avanzaba, casi volando, hacia Reena. Una bola de fuego. ¿Con eso piensa detenerla? ¡Que patético! A un par de metros de distancia el fuego fue lanzado, el cual Sherra desvió con un brazo. La bola golpeó una pared y una porción de ella se derritió momentáneamente. Ahora golpeó con la espada en un movimiento horizontal.

Reena, al momento del golpe, se inclinó hacia atrás. Su espalda paralela al piso. Sherra en ese golpe había bajado la guardia, cosa que Reena quería. Con fuerza se enderezó con ambas palma abiertas y extendidas justo al pecho de Sherra. Una onda expandida de viento empujo a la mujer como si un tractocamión la hubiera golpeado. En fracciones de segundo Sherra volaba hacia atrás y se hundía en la pared, casi con la misma fuerza con la que Dynast lo había hecho.

La barra, que momentos antes Reena había arrojado hacia arriba mientras hacia su movimiento, era atrapada de nuevo por la pelirroja, quien atacó inmediatamente, hundiendo uno de sus extremos en el abdomen de Sherra, haciendo que se hundiera más en la pared. Extendió sus manos hacia adelante como sosteniendo u arco y soltó varias flechas azules. Un gran bloque de hielo envolvió a Sherra de repente.

Reena retrocedió un par de metros. Sabía que eso no dañaba mucho a su enemiga, pero si la retrasaría par tomar algo de aire. Y planear su próximo ataque.

Sherra, dentro del bloque, maldecía su descuido. Ese golpe le había dolido demasiado. En especial al haber lastimado nada mas y nada menos que la boca del estomago de ese cuerpo físico. Se estaba enojando. Vaya si se estaba enojando. Absorbió esa furia para hacer su siguiente movimiento.

Desde dentro Sherra reventó la columna de hielo haciendo que este saliera despedido por todas partes. Sus ojos brillaban de color rojo dispuesta a matar a esa tipa. Desapareció de ese lugar y apareció en el techo, flotando. Una de sus manos extendidas hacia delante formando una bola de simple energía, azul con trazas negras. Simple y pura energía mazoku. Reena la observaba atenta. Inspiró con fuerza y gritó un par de palabras.

- ¡Dark Mist!

Una gran niebla ocultó a Reena de la mirada de Sherra. Esta cerró los ojos tratando de ver el espacio Astral, o lo que quedaba de este. En un ambiente oscuro, o varias fuentes de luz destellando. Entonces percibió una figura a su derecha, pero esta estaba triplicada. Maldijo y arrojó la esfera de energía a la figura de en medio. Cuando abrió los ojos, la niebla se disipaba y una explosión destrozó parte del piso del recinto.

- ¡Bomb Rod!

Una clase de latigote fuego emergió del lado opuesto al blanco de Sherra. Esta apenas pudo esquivarlo mientras el "látigo" cortaba el techo como si rebanara mantequilla. Surcos de roca fundida aparecieron aunque se enfriaron inmediatamente.

La niebla se disipó por completo y Sherra alcanzo a ver a Reena. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Sin duda el esfuerzo era demasiado para ella. Aunque no era porque usara su propia fuerza para hacer los hechizos. Sino que le contaba trabajo controlar esa cantidad de energía. Sus pupilas parecían ligeramente alargadas, y sus ojos tenían un pequeño destelo color amatista.

- Maldito. – Susurró Sherra al darse cuenta de quien era el poder. – ¡Te mataré Juushinkan!

Reena no contestó. Disolvió el látigo preparándose para otro ataque. Le era más fácil hacer la magia en esos momentos. Era raro, debía sentirse debilitada, pero cada vez sentía una ola de poder conocida llenándola cada vez mas. Solo tenía una duda. ¿Por qué seguían llamándola Juushinkan?

Sherra descendió al suelo pensando en su posición. Tal vez el atacarla con magia fue mala idea. ¿Porque no hacía un acercamiento físico último par sacarla de combate?

Preparó la espada para uno de sus ataques patentados. Esta vez le tendría una sorpresa.

Reena preparó la barra intuyendo el ataque de su oponente. Nuevamente trataría de golpearla con la espada. Esta vez podría preparar un contraataque. Toda espada, sin importar lo dura o bien forjada que esté, tiene un punto de quiebre. Mientras más duro sea un objeto más frágil es. Solo es necesario calcular el punto de ruptura de ese objeto. Analizando la espada, su punto de ruptura sería lo más cercano a la punta, por el lado mas ancho de la hoja. Eso era todo.

Sherra y Reena, a la vez avanzaron una contra la otra. Cada una gritando y sosteniendo su arma con odas sus fuerzas. Sherra blandió la espada como un bat, justo lo que Reena quería. La punta de la barra y la hoja hicieron contacto en un instante. La hoja se habría roto, tal como Reena quería, de no ser por haber estado hecha y forjada en un ambiente fuera de las leyes humanas. Y no solo eso, el puño libre de Sherra golpeó s propia espada, justo en el lugar donde la barra de Reena hizo contacto. La fuerza empleada superó e agarre de la pelirroja y su arma se deslizo de sus manos, quedando fuera de su alcance. (4)

Aún trataba de deducir que salió mal cuando Sherra agarró su cara con su mano. Sin orden, sin hechizo, sin invocación, su palma brilló e instantes después una columna de energía golpeaba la cara de Reena. Ella fue lanzada hacia atrás mientras la energía la arrojaba hacia atrás, debilitándola más que cualquier otro ataque.

Sherra soltó una carcajada cuando el cuerpo de Reena cayó al suelo como una muñeca de trapo. Parecía estar inconsciente.

Sherra había ganado.

_Sie können nicht verlieren_ No puedes perder

Reena sentía como su conciencia se perdía poco a poco. Lo negro ocupaba su campo visual. Sherra se paró a un lado de ella, victoriosa.

_Vom Fuß. Kampf_ De pie. Pelea

La mujer alzaba la espada, dispuesta a terminar de una vez por toda su eterna lucha. Un enemigo menos. Solo hacer caer la espada y terminar con esto por fin. Dynast estará orgulloso.

_Es kommt an! __Sie müssen nicht verlieren!_ Arriba. No puedes perder.

Sherra disfrutaba cada momento de eso.

_Geist, der in der Masse bleiben,_ Espiritus que moran en la tierra.

_als thy Wörter von versprechen Sie_, por estas palabras suplico.

_oby ist mein Wille und meine Energie_ Obedezca mi voluntad y sean mi poder.

_DILL BRAND!!_

Una gran explosión trituró la roca alrededor de Reena haciendo que Sherra fuera golpeada con fuerza. Ese hechizo no era tan fuerte como un Blast Bomb. Normalmente. Solo que ese parecí ser invocado por alguien superior. Un mazoku tal vez.

"Juushinkan." Dedujo Sherra. ¿Esta peleando también?

Reena se levantó con dificultad. No parecía estar muy cansada, pero sus movimientos eran lentos. Extendió la mano para recibir la barra de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban brillando con más intensidad. Sus pupilas mas alargadas aún, y en el fondo de ese color rubí, un inconfundible matiz amatista.

Reena se sintió revitalizada. Más que nunca. El cansancio borrándose. Como si recibiera una carga de energía. De donde venía, no estaba segura. Solo que tenía las ganas de agradecerle a un... pastel. Y de frutas, especialmente.

Apretó las manos sujetando la barra, y esta se rodeó de un aura azul.

- Vaina astral. – dijo Sherra. Por lo visto la niña aún podía dar pelea.

Sherra se abalanzó, tomando la iniciativa. Un metro antes de llegar, como era su costumbre desapareció. Reena esperaba su siguiente ataque. Levantó la barra sobre su cabeza. Sherra apareció invertida con los pies en el maltrecho techo. Se impulsó con gran fuerza y golpeó hacia abajo. Reena gritó cuando las armas hicieron contacto. Gritó de asombró cuando la espada de Sherra golpeó el suelo y ella se hacía hacia atrás.

Su barra estaba rota.

Partida por la mitad.

Sherra sonrió al estar victoriosa en esa vez.

Reena, sorprendida, retrocedió aún más.

-----------------------------------------------

Un fragmento de metal alargado y afilado giraba en el aire. Segundos después se encajaba en el piso. Era la mitad de una hoja de espada. En el corte, estaba astillada y fisurada, para poder lograr eso, se necesitaba una cantidad impresionante de energía y fuerza.

Battousai miraba asombrado el estado de su espada. Una de las creadas por Shakuu Arai, aquella que melló la suya en la lucha contra Shougo. Había sido rota por ese muchacho. Dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo.

Soujiro, sonriendo como siempre puso la punta de su espada en el cuello de Battousai. Incluso entre asesinos, existía algo así como "el honor en la derrota". Y Soujiro lo sabía.

- Himura-san, creo que en esta pelea, usted ha perdido. – Respiraba de forma errática, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos por mantener su apariencia tranquila. Las piernas le dolían y le temblaban debido al tremendo esfuerzo realizado. Sentía sus tendones como ligas estiradas al límite y sus músculos a punto de reventar su piel. Pero había ganado.

El fuerte tuvo la victoria.

Battousai sonrió.

- Si eso crees, eres mas torpe de lo que pensaba. – Señaló a la espada del chico con una sonrisa.

Esta, quizás no estaba partida en dos. Pero múltiples fisuras, mellas y pedazos sueltos mostraban que ya no podría ser usada. Si siquiera reparada. Battousai golpeó la hoja con un tincazo y esta se separó por completo.

- Cuando ambas partes no pueden continuar, se declara un empate.

Soujiro sonrió y guardó lo que quedaba de la espada en la vaina de su cintura.

- Tiene razón Himura-san, creo que es un gran empate.

Battousai le dio la espalda, retirándose en la dirección a la que Shishio se dirigía. "Solo por hoy, te dejaré vivir. Descansa y entrena. Deseo luchar contigo de nuevo."

Soujiro se desconcertó por esa declaración, cuando vio que sacaba una Wakizashi escondida en su espalda. Battousai pudo haber terminado el combate usando su otra espada, pero no lo hizo. Soujiro asintió, aunque su rival no lo vio. Ambos eran fuertes. Ambos merecían vivir. Pero, una vez que sus piernas estén totalmente curadas, el será mucho más fuerte. Battousai no tendrá oportunidad contra él.

Soujiro se retiró en dirección contraria, para reportarse y avisarle a Shishio, que Battousai aún lo buscaba.

------------------------------------

El Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu aún puede usarse con una Wakizashi. Aunque muchos de los golpes tienen que ser mucho más cercanos, el Shinsoku y golpes básicos pueden ser llevados a cabo. Un grupo múltiple de guardias había sido llamado para llenar las filas de los muchos que estaban cayendo en los niveles inferiores protegiendo la sala de reactores.

Esto, por supuesto no le importaba a Battousai. Menos cuando a su paso dejaba cadáveres decapitados (había aprendido que era la mejor forma de matarlos). Sin embargo debía encontrar a Shishio. Aún tenía las fuerzas y la voluntad de acabarlo ese dia. Así que.

- ¡HITEN MUGEN ZAN! (5)

En fracciones de segundos, el grupo de 5 guardias que intentaba acribillarlo desapareció para formar un grupo de trozos de carne saguinolienta. Por la reacción de el 6to guardia ligeramente mas alejado del grupo, Battousai supo que este estaría dispuesto ha hablar por el módico precio de su vida.

- Escúchame basura. – Sujetó al tipo por el cuello de su vestimenta. Este era sustancialmente mas grande que el asesino, pero al estar asustado, y ser victima de un despliegue de ki de su agresor, no podía moverse. – Busco a Shishio Makoto y tú me dirás donde está.

El hombre, blanco de miedo después de ver el despliegue de poder de su agresor, señaló un corredor. "Por ese camino, 3 niveles abajo. Sector de transporte." Silenciosamente rezaba a cualquier deidad que le escuchara. Tenía que pensar en sus hijos. Aun no los tenía, pero quería tenerlos.

- Bien. – Battousai dejó caer al endeble guardia, el cual le faltaba poco para hacer reverencias de agradecimiento. Le perdonaría la vida solo por diversión. Para que cuente como un demonio de ojos dorados realizó la más grande matanza en toda América.

Incrementó su velocidad en dirección al lugar donde le habían dicho. Su sangre hirviendo en deseos de empalar a esa momia en su espada corta.

--------------------------------------

El silencio absoluto dominaba el corredor. La respiración de Heero cortaba el silencia de forma tan leve, que parecía no respirar. El ambiente era algo oscuro, iluminado defectuosamente por unas lámparas lejanas. Una docena de guardias con tácticas casi del estilo de los S.W.A.T. lo tenían fijo en sus miras. El era un intruso. Una persona no autorizada. Cuyo fin, lógicamente era destruir la base usando el generador.

Pero era Heero Yui. Eso no lo sabían. Tampoco que era el soldado perfecto. Ni mucho menos que el era el uno. (6)

Heero había sacado un par de granadas de su abrigo al levantar las manos. Había asegurado los seguros en sus pulgares. Y en un movimiento ligero y muy lento los había liberado. Sonreía cuando abrió sus dedos índice y medio dejando escapar la placa que mantenía la granada desactivada y lanzó las granadas hacia atrás.

Mientras los guardias aún deducían que era lo que arrojó su presa Heero se arrodillaba, tapando sus oídos con ambas manos y abriendo la boca para reducir el efecto de la explosión. Las granadas estallaron matando a la fuerza de seguridad que trataba de amedrentarlo. Los fragmentos de metralla y la onda fue absorbida por el abrigo.

Recogió la bolsa donde guardaba sus armas y los explosivos y los arrojó por el corredor. Tomó un par de Uzis y corrió a través del humo de la explosión.

Los disparos empezaron a ensordecer el ambiente cuando ambos tiradores trataban de acertar su marca. Heero apuntó al primer grupo de guardias. Estos traían chalecos de kelvar, pero el les disparó a la cara. Tantos años de masacrar Armors a velocidades sónicas le habían dado una puntería casi perfecta. Las armas se vaciaron y él las desechó. Se detuvo, girando 90 y protegiendo su cabeza con un brazo alzado. 5 impactos casi lo sacan de equilibrio. Calibre 9mm, no lo suficiente para derribarlo. Sacó una P-210 de Sauer y acertó un par más. Giraba constantemente, haciendo que las "faldas" del abrigo flotaran. Realmente menos de la sexta parte de todos los disparos lo impactaban, paro o bastaba para detenerlo. 5 aciertos mas y desechó el arma. Ahora entró en acción con los escorpiones. Colocados en automáticos, mas de 3 docenas en ráfagas concentradas. Los guardias caían al recibir impactos en sus cráneos. La forma más efectiva de matar.

Llegó a una intersección listo para darle a la bolsa otro "aventón" cuando escuchó el sonido de un segur destrabarse. Casi por reflejo protegió el lado izquierdo de su cabeza con un brazo y respingó al sentir 6 tremendos impactos. Unas balas puntiagudas penetraron unos cuantos centímetros en su carne, antes de que pudiera alcanzar otra arma. Enojado por el dolor, sacó a "luchita" de su funda y disparó justo en medio de los ojos de su agresor. El guardia soltó un rifle de asalto. Aunque Heero ya estaba ocupado.

Aventó la bolsa otra decena de metros y seguía usando su arsenal personal. Heero era rápido, a pesar del abrigo. Su agilidad no era común, lo comprobaron cuando, con su velocidad dio dos pasos en la pared para giran lateralmente y disparar en el aire. En ese breve momento, Heero y Yui eliminó a más guardias que la espada asesina de Battousai.

Solo faltaban 10 metros para llegar a la puerta de su destino cuando detrás de él, llegaron refuerzos. Maldijo entre dientes y disparó a la cerradura electrónica. Esta, para su buena fortuna, soldó los circuitos correctos y la puerta se abrió lentamente hacia arriba. Arrojó la bolsa haciendo que esta se deslizara por el suelo y segundos después hizo lo mismo mientras los disparos enemigos impactaban la pesada puerta de metal. Antes de entrar, volvió a disparar a la cerradura y esta hizo un corto total. Haciendo que la puerta bajara de golpe.

Un par de cabellos quedaron entre el suelo y la puerta pero Heero estaba del otro lado. Ignoraba el dolor de los impactos, porque tenía un trabajo más importante.

Sentándose frente a la computadora que controlaba el reactor empezó a acceder a los sistemas. Los guardias golpeaban la puerta sin resultados convencidos de que necesitarían medidas extremas para entrar.

Mientras tanto Heero bombardeaba al sistema de seguridad con códigos aleatorios tratando de encontrar el correcto.

Cuando obtuvo el acceso. Heero sonrió.

------------------------------------

Esta vez si que estaba en problemas. Le había apostado casi todo su sueldo a la barra y ahora estaba partida a la mitad. Eso podría ser una dificultad.

Reena sostenía una mitad en cada mano, cada una no más larga de 90 cm. Si se ponía en perspectiva, era como tener un par de espadas algo largas. Tendría que acercarse más para atacar, en vez de la distancia más segura que le proveía una "lanza"

No se tiene todo en esta vida.

Sherra sonreía satisfecha al ver el resultado de su ataque. Esa espada, la Dugolfa, había sido forjada por el mismo Dynast en el espacio Astral, usando oliharcón como base, templándola con fuegos y hielos mágicos. No era posible que pudiera ser rota por algo tan banal como otra espada humana, ni siquiera la Gora Nova. Ella tenia la ventaja, podría terminar la vida de esa miserable pelirroja usando un Dainasuto burasu, quizás no seria tan fuerte como los de antaño, pero si lo suficiente para convertirla en cenizas. Pero, era divertido golpearla, hacerla batallar. Aparte tenia curiosidad. ¿El Juushinkan realmente estaba dentro de ella?

Las barras giraron en las manos de la pelirroja y se colocò en una postura de defensa. El entrenamiento adquirido en la China antigua tal vez le ayudaría un poco a mantenerse viva y derrotarla. Además debía usar magia para enfrentarse.

El segundo asalto en su lucha empezaba de nuevo.

Sherra desapareció de la vista de Reena y apareció en otro lugar. Desapareciendo de nuevo y apareciendo en otra parte. Y en otra, y en otra. Quería distraerla. Atacarla por sorpresa.

Reena levantó ambos brazos sobre su cabeza. Empezó a recitar.

"Espíritus que duermen en el viento y la tierra..."

"...tornen su furia en relámpagos justo ahora..."

"...y rompan el cielo y al tierra juntos, con el viento"

"ARC BRASS"

Una esfera de un amarillo luminoso se acuno entre sus manos y una serie de decenas de rayos salieron de esa esfera hacia todas partes. Sherra trataba de esquivarlas, trasportándose a otra parte tan solo para tener que moverse. El hechizo afectaba un área tan grande que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Un rayo conectó en su cuerpo, paralizándola momentáneamente, Reena alcanzó a verlo y dirigió más rayos hacia ella. Media docena de estos atravesaban su cuerpo, quitándole energía e inmovilizándola. Los espasmos musculares la hicieron soltar la espada, quedando desprotegida.

- ¡Viento que soplas eternamente, acude a mis manos para ayudarme. BRAM GUSH!!!!

Una serie de flechas afiladas de aire comprimido golpearon a Sherra con fuerza, paralizada como estaba, su cuerpo se hundió en el muro a su espalda, mas profundo conforme mas flechas impactaban. Su furia aumentaba al entrar en su mente el pensamiento que quizás, tal vez, Reena podría vencerla en un enfrentamiento de poder místico. Eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Apenas pudo moverse y expulsó su poder, desmoronando el muro en donde estaba aprisionada, sus ojos llameando de furia y odio. La Dugolfa voló a sus manos y la extendió hacia Reena.

- ¡¡¡Rey supremo del alma congelada, bríndame el poder de tu aliento de hielo. DYNAST BREATH!!!

- Maldición! – Gritó Reena al prepararse para lo siguiente. Se arrodilló de inmediato. – Bephis Bring.

Un rayo azul surgió de la espada y el brazo de Sherra impactando con el lugar donde Reena estaba. Un gran bloque de hielo empezó a surgir creciendo conforme el flujo de energía continuaba. Se hacía más pesado, creciendo sin ningún patrón hasta que explotó en mil pedazos. Ella, ni siquiera se preocupó por los pequeños fragmentos de hielo que la golpeaban. Segura de sus resultados. La bruma helada, producto de su propio ataque se disipó cuando observó algo... un agujero, justo donde Reena había estado.

- Tierra, obedece mis órdenes. DUG HAUT! – gritó Reena mientras salía del hoyo. Al aterrizar golpeó el suelo con uno de sus bastones y entonces un temblor empezó.

El temblor obstaculizaba el movimiento de Sherra, pero sabía que esperar, Una serie de estacas de piedra salían del suelo tratando de atravesar cualquier cosa que estaba en su paso. Usando la espada, cortaba todas aquellas que podrían lastimarla, hasta que lo último de su paciencia terminó.

Sin recitar, sin advertencia una esfera de energía roja fue lanzada por Sherra. Era un Burst Flare. Destinado ha hacer cenizas a su objetivo. Reena lo alcanzó a ver a tiempo, e invocó un Air Valm para defenderse. El impacto y la explosión la hicieron volar por los aires. Protegida por la barrera del viento, atravesó por completo el muro de la habitación, para terminar en otra.

Era una batalla como la que no había tenido nunca. Realmente tenía poca experiencia en usar la magia, todos los hechizos que estaba usando eran debido a los recuerdos que rondaban en su mente. Ni siquiera sabia como concentrarse en ellos, solo estaban allí. Además esa misteriosa fuente de poder que le ayudaba a controlarlos.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de aclarar su mente, pero fue recibida por un grito de batalla. Girando evitó que la espada de Sherra la partiera a la mitad. El combate físico se inició de nuevo. La espada trataba de impactar el cuerpo de Reena, pero esta bloqueaba con una o ambas barras. De vez en cuando abría la defensa de Sherra, pero los golpes que trataba de darle no parecían tener efecto en ella. Como si ya no lo sintiera. No importaba que tan fuertes tratara de hacerlos, era como golpear a un muñeco de paja.

Ambas se separaron después de casi recorrer la circunferencia total de la habitación. Solo hasta entonces Reena vio en donde estaba.

A mas bien, lo que estaba en esa habitación.

A su izquierda, en medio del recinto circular, dentro de una cápsula de cristal delgada, estaba la Gora nova, La espada de la Luz. Esa que recordaba haber usado tantas veces.

Sherra también parecía sorprendida por el lugar. O era demasiada coincidencia o L-sama no era totalmente imparcial. Vio en los ojos de Reena la intención de tomarla. Si eso pasaba, quizás las cosas se tornarían más escabrosas. Sherra se abalanzó hacia ella una vez más, tratando de alejarla de la espada, y de ser posible, de sacarla de la habitación. Sin embargo Reena ya estaba preparada para eso. Le arrojó una de sus barras, justo a la cara, con su mano libre Sherra la desvió y lanzó un corte horizontal a Reena. Ella saltó, doblándose en el salto hacia atrás, aterrizando con las manos e impulsándose una vez más.

Cuando Sherra giró, Reena estaba golpeando la cápsula de cristal con sus pies. Entrando como una lanza la atravesó de lado a lado, al tiempo oportuno para sujetar el mango de la espada legendaria y traérsela consigo.

Aterrizando sobre sus pies, alcanzó a escuchar la fuerte imprecación de Sherra. Al tener la espada en sus manos sintió un cosquilleo en ellas, y recuerdos mas detallados cruzaban su mente, familiarizándola con el uso, la fuerza de voluntad requerida para manejara. Reena sonrió.

El rayo de luz cortó la tenue oscuridad mientras Reena terminaba de enfocare su voluntad. Si alguien con el cerebro de una medusa pudo usarla, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser hacerlo para Reena Inverse?

Sherra no tuvo más que hacer que aceptar el siguiente combate. El tercer asalto en su lucha se iniciaba.

Una esfera de energía mazoku se acunó en la mano izquierda del general de Dynast a la vez que una bola de fuego lo hacía en la palma de Reena.

Ambas con espadas alistadas y magia preparada, siguieron con su combate.

---------------------------------

- Creo que una explicación sería adecuada, Lord Dynast.

Minutos después de que las alarmas empezara, el personal de seguridad de élite de Dynast había buscado a Shishio y a Trieze. Al encontrarlos los llevaron de inmediato a un área segura, la cual parecía una estación de metro del Bronx. Un tren subterráneo de apariencia veloz, similar a los magnéticos de Japón estaba alistado para salir. Cuando Trieze llegó en ese lugar, un grupo de soldados estaban subiendo sus cosas,, en espacial los planos de los Armor Dolls. Su personal vital, el cual lo había seguido desde Douvres también estaba asegurado.

Shishio llegó 3 minutos después que él. Mostrándose también molesto por toda esa situación.

- La seguridad de la base esta comprometida, y si nuestras cámaras de seguridad son de fiar, será destruida en breve. Lo más recomendable es abandonarla e instalarnos en otra base provisional que los Mazoku tenemos en la costa Oeste.

- Y ha realizado esos preparativos tan completos en menos de 10 minutos. ¿Por qué creo que usted esperaba que esto pasara? – Preguntó muy suspicazmente Shishio.

- Los Ryuzoku han luchado durante siglos con nosotros. Debido a nuestra alianza, el secreto que manteníamos de la base fue revelado demasiado pronto. Era cuestión de tiempo para que esto pasara. Por esa razón nos preparamos para esto. La prudencia no esta de mas.

Trieze y Shishio encontraron sus ojos para leer en los del otro lo que cada uno estaba pensando. "Desgraciado sabelotodo".

- Todo el personal vital de cada uno de ustedes está abordo. Solo es necesario que ustedes suban para partir de inmediato, antes de que esta base vuele.

Sin más palabras Dynast subió al tren, seguido de ambos. No tenían opciones, a pesar de que se habían aliado, aún estaban en el ter5reno de Dynast.

Apenas subieron, cuando un aviso sonó por los altavoces de la base. "Alerta. Alerta. Destrucción de la base en 10 minutos."

Después de eso, la puerta de metal fue cortada en pedazos.

---------------------------------------

Battousai estaba apu8nto de llegar a la zona prometida. Las indicaciones le eran suficientes para saber que se acercabas al área de transportes. Fue una suerte que no se encontrara a nadie en el camino. De otra forma lo habría retrazado.

Décimas de segundo, son décimas de segundo.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, vio como una persona alta entraba en un recinto, seguido de un par de guardaespaldas. Una persona vendada de pies a cabeza.

- ¡SHISHIO! – gritó cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Reconociendo la amplia inteligencia y deducción de Battousai, teneos que aclarar que en sistemas de seguridad no era la mente más brillante. Las espadas era lo que conocía y lo que deseaba conocer. Debido a eso en lugar de usar la cerradura electrónica puesta al lado derecho de la puerta metálica, concentró todo el kenki de su Wakizashi y le propinó a la puerta un par de golpes.

El filo, ayudado por el ki de batalla de Battousai partió la puerta en pedazos. Una patada más y esta se derrumbaba.

Shishio estaba en la entrada del tren magnético.

- Shishio Makoto, prepárate. – Gritó Battousai apuntando al vendado con la punta de la espada.

- Battousai Himura. Si lograste sobrevivir al ataque de Soujiro significa que eres más de lo que pensaba.

Soujiro había sido llevado en brazos por un par de hombres, poco antes de que Shishio llegara. Debido a eso aún no sabía del reporte completo de Soujiro.

- Sin embargo como te dije, en estos momentos no tengo ni el deseo ni la motivación de acabarte. Tendremos que hacerlo otro día.

- Espera.

Las puertas del tren se cerraron y este empezó a moverse. Una vez más huía, eso era frustrante.

- Shishio!! – Gritó en furia mientras salía en persecución del tren. Estaba dispuesto a seguirlo a donde fuera con tal de separar la cabeza de ese maldito.

Sin embargo una serie de explosiones cerraron el túnel antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Maldijo con todas las palabras obscenas que conocía a ese tipo. Incluso invento un par más de ellas.

Pero al recibir la actualización de la base decidió retirarse.

Vivir, para luchar otro día.

"Alerta. Alerta. Destrucción de la base en nueve minutos"

-------------------------------------------

Las pantallas mostraban una gran señal de alerta junto con un contador. Las barras del reactor estaban descendiendo mas de lo necesario haciendo que la presión interior aumentara, así como su temperatura. En 8 minutos y unos cuantos segundos la explosión destruiría por completo el reactor y en consecuencia a la base.

"Misión completa" Pensó Heero.

De hecho la había completado hace un par de minutos, pero antes de presionar "enter" e iniciar el conteo, colocó aproximadamente el 90 de los explosivos que cargaba en la maleta, para mandar al cielo la sala de control y evitar que alguien detuviera el conteo.

La puerta de metal la habían estado cortando con soplete de gas, no arriesgándose a usar explosivos para abrirla. Sin embargo Heero ya estaba preparado haciendo un trabajo de demolición digno del pirómano por excelencia de Oz, Duo Maxwell. 2 minutos para que estallara.

La puerta se derrumbó, aún con metal incandescente escurriendo de los lados. Un grupo comando entró abriéndose en todas las direcciones en un despliegue digno del FBI. El comandante de la unidad observó la pantalla e intentó cancelar el conteo, estúpidamente apretando al tecla "esc". Entonces los disparos empezaron.

Enganchado en un tubo encima de la puerta Heero disparó a todos los guardias acertando en cada uno de ellos con un par de armas calibre 50. Al terminar de ejecutarlos, se dejó caer, quedando colgado de cabeza y asomándose por la puerta cortada. Otra ronda de disparos y eliminó al resto de los guardias que intentaban entrar, armados con rifles M-16 y chalecos antibalas. Las poderosas balas penetraron los chalecos por los lugares más vulnerables y estos caían heridos o muertos. Uno de ellos alcanzó a acertar al hombro de Heero, pero este estaba tan concentrado en su puntería que ni siquiera lo sintió. Una vez acabado el peligro, descendió al suelo.

Corrió por el pasillo esquivando cadáveres que parecían derretirse poco a poco. Mentalmente llevaba el conteo regresivo, llegando a los 10 segundos cuando llegaba al ascensor. Este se abrió y un par de sujetos salieron empuñando las armas.

5 segundos.

Heero realizó un deslizamiento hábil entre los dos quedando dentro del aparato.

2 segundos.

Apretó el botón de "cerrar puertas" mientras los individuos reaccionaban y cambiaban su posición.

¡Bum!

Los más de 10 Kg de C4 colocados en el recinto detonaron desatando destrucción a la sala de control y calcinando los cadáveres. Una bola de fuego se dirigía hacia los que quedaban cuando la puerta empezó a cerrarse.

Los guardias acunaron sus cabezas en un vano intento de protegerse cuando el fuego y la onda expansiva los golpeaba y eliminaba.

Heero Yui respiraba tranquilo al ver que se movía el aparato alejándolo de la muerte que el mismo desató.

Esto antes de darse cuenta de que una pequeña cámara de vigilancia grababa cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sonriendo Heero apuntó y destruyó la cámara. Pensando que otra ruta podría tomar para irse de ese lugar.

----------------------------------------------

Destellos iluminaban la penumbra de la habitación. Desatándose uno tras otro, provocando una explosión de luz cuando dos espadas legendarias entraban en contacto una con otra.

Sherra abrió la defensa de Reena alzando ambas espadas en un movimiento desesperado y arrojó la esfera de energía que acunaba en su mano. Reena la imitó y su bola de fuego se fusionó con el ataque de la mujer de cabello azul. Una onda de energía mágica las alejó una de la otra, dándoles centésimas de segundo para respirar antes de iniciar un nuevo ataque.

Nuevamente las espadas chocaron siendo forzadas por sus usuarias para partir a su adversaria en dos. La Gora nova destellaba con su hoja de Luz hecha de la voluntad y las energías de la pelirroja. La Dugolfa reflejando la dureza y el filo de las intenciones de Sherra. Ambas manos en la empuñadura para ejercer más presión y ambos pares de pies se hundían en el suelo por la fuerza aplicada. El aire se movía a su alrededor revelando en intenso poder que ambas manejaban al tratar de matarse mutuamente.

Una vez más se alejaron para atacar de nuevo. Reena enfocó sus pensamientos y su voluntad en la espada. En la hoja de luz principalmente. En el ojo de su mente recordaba la destrucción desatada por esa misma arma en manos de Gourry cuando Phibrizzio lo controlaba. Sabía que podría hacer lo mismo pero no podría arriesgarse. Aunque, tampoco podría ganarle a Sherra sin usar el poder de la espada.

- O fuente de todo mi poder, llama que quema mas allá de la oscuridad, déjame sentir el poder en la palma de mi mano. – La espada dejó su hoja albiazul, para tornarse roja anaranjado. Como una llama concentrada. Como acero incandescente. - ¡FIREBALL!

La Gorn Nova, puede ser usada como un amplificador de poder para un hechizo. Debido a eso Sherra tuvo que huir del ataque. Una delgada columna de luz roja, llameante brotó de la espada vaporizando lo que estaba a su paso. Aire roca, todo desapareció por acción de la intensa energía de la espada. Reena la movió de un lado a otro tratando de acertarle a Sherra. La tele transportación la salvó un par de veces. Consiente de que Reena no podría mantener ese ataque eternamente. Cerró los ojos para echar un vistazo al plano astral y, distorsionado pro aún distinguible, estaba el aura dorada formando la figura de Reena, Rodeada de un torbellino de polvo negro.

El rayó de fuego concentrado se apagó, en su lugar prevaleció la hoja. Reena aprovechó el momento de distracción de Sherra y asestó un golpe horizontal al costado derecho de ella. Sherra apenas lo pudo esquivarla, pero un pequeño haz de luz alcanzó a rozarla.

Su cuerpo fue cortado por el intenso calor de la Gorn Nova. Llevó una mano a ese costado tratando de mitigar el dolor.

- ¡Touché! – Dijo Reena triunfante sobando su propio costado, recordando una herida que aún le molestaba en las noches.

Sherra gritó de nuevo, desatando su poder y empujando el viento y el polvo a su alrededor. Estaba dispuesta a terminar con esa farsa. Reena la imitó, desplazando también el aire a su alrededor.

- "Durmiendo en el fondo de la tierra, tu, rey supremo del alma helada, dame el poder de tu ira infinita. DYNAST BRASS"

"Oh, oh." Pensó Reena.

-----------------------------------

Alejándose a varios Kilómetros del lugar, Dynast descansaba en confortable sofá. Se preparaba para entrar en lazo mental con su general y pedir una actualización de la batalla. Shishio y Trieze estaban en el mismo vagón, sea leyendo un libro, sea afilando una espada.

Entonces Dynast se empezó a sentir mal. Y cada vez más.

Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho cuando sintió un agudo dolor en él. Como si le estuvieran quitando algo. Energía poder.

Gritó en agonía cuando sintió que la invocación estaba completa.

Trieze y Shishio se pusieron de pié alarmados, y sintiendo también una ligera jaqueca en sus cabezas.

--------------------------------

Un pentagrama se dibujó debajo de Reena y unas gruesas nubes negras surgieron de la nada para cubrir el techo. Un gran rayo salió de ellas para asestar al centro de la estrella.

Con un grito Reena levantó la espada y bloqueó el inmenso poder del rayo negro. Este envolvía a la espada y se dividía en relámpagos secundarios. El cuerpo de la pelirroja se hundía poco a poco en la roca y buscaba las maneras necesarias para mantenerse firme y evitar ser golpeada por esa energía. Aumentando su poder, sus reservas y el poder de la misma espada gritó para darse ánimos y desvió el hechizo.

Sherra sudaba debido al esfuerzo, no había acertado a Reena, pero la había debilitado. Con esfuerzos levantó la espada.

Reena levantó la mirada hacia si adversaria, y con pupilas alargadas sonrió malignamente.

- ¿Quieres magia negra? Yo también la conozco. - Empuñó de nuevo la espada y apuntó hacia Sherra. Empezó.

"Mas negro que la oscuridad, mas rojo que la sangre que fluye..."

---------------------------

- Lord Dynast, tenemos problemas en el vagón de Shabranigudú. – dijo gritando un hombre vestido con una bata de laboratorio. Apenas entraba al lugar cuando Dynast se levantaba del suelo, visiblemente cansado.

- ¿Qué clase de problemas?

- No lo se, es como si estuviera generando cantidades impresionantes de energía.

- ¡Maldición! – Dynast desapareció del lugar dejando a un Trieze y un Shishio bastante confundidos.

-----------------------------

La cápsula de cristal estaba colocada en sentido horizontal en uno de los vagones más grandes, destinados a ser una réplica de laboratorio "portátil". El líquido nutriente que mantenía fresco el ser monstruoso de piedra estaba entrando en una fase de evaporación. Múltiples burbujas aparecían en lo que los ojos rubí del ser empezaban a destilar una maligna aura roja. Dynast, apenas llegó y lo vio, dedujo lo que sin duda estaba pasando.

- No puede hacerlo, ¡no ahora!

--------------------------------

-" ...enterrado en las corrientes del tiempo, en vuestro sagrado nombre juro ala oscuridad..."

La espada empezaba a brillar de forma casi cegadora. Mientras Reena demandaba el poder de Shabranigudú Sherra empezó a temer por su vida. Un DragSlave amplificado por la Gorn Nova no solo destruiría, sino también acabaría con su cuerpo físico, y su esencia. La mataría por completo.

El él vagón de Dynast en ser empezaba a moverse, encajando sus garras en la cúpula ante la atónita mirada de Dynast. El cristal empezaba a romperse aún más, derramando unas cuantas gotas de nutriente.

- "que por vuestro poder y el mío, que todos los estúpidos que se interpongan e mi camino sean..."

"_NO. NO LO HAGAS._" Gritó la conciencia de ella. De pronto sintió como si alguien le detuviera sus manos para avitas que lanzara el hechizo.

"Es hora." Decidió Sherra al ver la vacilación de Reena. Voló lo más rápido que pudo y golpeó su cara con la empuñadura de su cara.

Reena voló hacia atrás estrellándose contra la pared, disipando todo el poder que había reunido, y la hoja de la espada destelló un par de veces, vacilante.

En el vagón Dynast suspiró aliviado. Un poco mas y un despliegue de energía por parte de Shaby habría destruido el tren. La luche ante su generala y la pequeña ladrona estaba llegando a niveles críticos. Tenía que detenerlo, antes de que otro Dragslave fuera invocado de nuevo. Centró todo sus pensamientos y se comunicó con Sherra telepáticamente.

Sherra levantó la espada, ambas manos en la empuñadura y en un agarre de revés. Solo necesitaba encajar su punta en la base del cráneo de esa niña y todo acabaría. Al fin ella ganaría sin ninguna duda. Sin interrupciones.

Inspiró, sintiendo la emoción de la victoria y...

"_Sherra. Ven aquí de inmediato. Retírate de allí."_

Un momento. ¿Qué se retirara? "_Lord Dynast. Disculpe pero...no puedo hacerlo. Ya casi termino."_ Levantó de nuevo la espada, antes de que hubiera otra llamada.

"_Sherra, te lo ordeno. ¡Basta ya!" _Dynast sonaba severo y sorprendido. En los incontables siglos que llevaba a su servicio, Sherra jamás le había cuestionado una orden.

El crujir de los dientes de Sherra llenó la habitación mientras Reena empezaba a tomar conciencia de nuevo. Con dificultades empezaba a levantarse.

"_Pero señor..."_

"_Solo porque estas muy involucrada en el combate perdonaré tu insolencia. ¡Desiste ahora Sherra!"_

Sherra temblaba de coraje al ser obligada. Estaba tan cerca.

"¿_Porque?"_

"_Hasta que la doctora Komagata tenga nuestro pedido, Inverse aún puede ser útil para nosotros. Déjala. Ya ha sido probada lo suficiente."_

"_Entiendo señor."_

Reena se puso de pie, para su sorpresa encontrando con que Sherra le daba la espalda.

- Escucha bien Inverse. Esto no se ha acabado. Considérate afortunada de que Dynast te perdone la vida. Pero te juro por Shabranigudú, que la próxima vez, nada te salvará.

Sin más palabras. Sherra despareció del recinto, haciendo varias tele transportaciones hasta llegar al tren que estaba ya muy, muy lejos.

Reena aún no terminaba de entender lo sucedido. Pero una gran ola de cansancio le llegó de repente.

"Alerta. Alerta. 6 minutos para la destrucción de la base."

"Demonios. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?" Pensó mientras se ponía de pié con grandes trabajos y ajustaba la apagada Gorn Nova a su cintura.

Salir de allí se convertía en la prioridad más grande.

---------------------------------------

Cuando un barco se hunde, es prudente seguir a las ratas.

Battousai estaba plenamente consiente de que desconocía por completo la base. Por eso, para salir de allí, solo siguió a la primera alma favorecida que tenía miedo de morir, pero no a causa de él. A esa alma se le unieron más, así que durante un par de minutos Battousai los perseguía por un corredor interminable. Pronto sus apuestas respecto a esa frase resultaron ser recompensadas. Al fondo, a no menos de 20 metros de su posición actual estaba una puerta de emergencia. "Exit" decía un letrero luminoso encima de ella.

Battousai sonrió. Eso era todo lo que quería. Decidiendo que ya no necesitaba a esas Ratas. Preparó un ataque y atravesó en medio de ellas.

Literalmente.

Los mas de 12 gentes que intentaban preservar sus vidas, jamás se acercaron a 1 metro de la salida.

Battousai dejaba el edificio.

----------------------------------------

"Esto lo he visto en una película."

Heero había trabado el ascensor 5 pisos arriba del nivel de reactores. Había abierto la puerta superior y en este momento se sostenía de uno de los cables del elevador. Aferrándose fuertemente disparó contra cada uno de los cables hasta que solo quedaba uno solo. La tensión del mismo era tan terrible que en cualquier momento, en cualquier punto podría reventarse. Heero estaba consiente que la aceleración podría dislocarle el brazo, pero era la única forma de asegurarse de que nadie lo seguiría, y mejor aún la forma más rápida de subir.

Decidido, disparó al último cable. Como estaba previsto, la elasticidad del cable lo subió con una aceleración considerable. Cada gramo de fuerza estaba en su brazo evitando que este se dislocara. A la mitad del recorrido, se topó con el contrapeso del ascensor. Unos pisos mas, tan solo unos pisos mas.

Unos 5 pisos antes del tope Heero se soltó. El cable llegó a la polea superior y regresó a su recorrido normal, siguiendo la gravedad. Heero dejaba de ascender, estando el él punto más alto de su ascensión, emulando la gravedad cero y pateó una de las paredes. Giró en el aire y por milímetros esquivó el cable. De haberlo alcanzado, lo habría partido a la mitad sin importar el abrigo.

Terminado el giro, se aferró a los bordes de una de las puertas de metal de la pared. Usándolas para aferrarse las abrió con los brazos, gimiendo por el esfuerzo. Al abrirlas encontró con lo que buscaba. 30 metros mas allá estaba una pared. En la parte superior una ventana. La cual dejaba pasar la tenue luz de la noche.

Estaba a punto de salir.

Ignorando el cansancio, el dolor emprendió su carrera. Pasó una intersección, luego otra, y una mas. Dos pares de guardias aparecieron. Dos de ellos en la pared por la que saldría. Otros dos a su espalda.

Sacó las últimas granadas de C4 que le quedaban, del tamaño de un libro de bolsillo pequeño cada una, las armó con un botón y las aventó con fuerza a la pared. Dejándose caer al momento tapó sus oídos y abrió la boca según lo que indicaba el entrenamiento.

Los guardias de la pared abrieron fuego, pero fue inútil. La explosión derribó la pared dando una salida para Heero y vaporizando a los infortunados agentes.

Levantándose corrió hacia la salida recién hecha. Impactos de bala golpeaban su espalda protegida. Heero saltó. En un pensamiento deseó que los dos pelirrojos alcanzaran a salir a tiempo. (Les pudo avisar, pero el comunicador que le dio Reena fue destruido por un disparo.)

Todo sucedía en cámara lenta. Heero giró 180º mientras alía por el boquete. Empuñó las últimas armas que le quedaban. "Luchita" y "Juanita", con sus últimas rondas y fijó a los guardias restantes en la mira. Las balas enemigas pasaban a su lado, y casi creyó ver las estelas de aire calentado que provocaban. Todo un efecto del "bullet time"

Heero disparó, acertando a las cabezas de sus últimos enemigos y cayó pesadamente al rió, 30m metros mas abajo. Aún no tocaba el agua cuando el infierno se desató.

Una columna de fuego y energía casi pura atravesó el centro del castillo pulverizando la roca. El reactor había explotado cientos de metros bajo tierra, fundiendo la roca y eso amortiguando su poder. La onda expansiva de esa explosión a niveles nucleares provocó un leve temblor que pudo ser medido en escalas Richter. La columna duró unos cuantos segundos y desapareció como nada, haciendo que el castillo se desmoronara en pedazos.

Todo ser viviente encontrado en su estela había muerto.

Como si golpeara una pared de ladrillos, Heero llegó al agua, perdiendo la conciencia con el impacto.

------------------------------

Reena estaba en el techo. Por un pelo había escapado de la columna de energía, pero ahora las paredes del castillo se derrumbaban. Estaba en extremo cansada, sentía sus piernas de hule y su visión se hacia borrosa.

Deseó poder volar.

Estando en la cima de un borde, perdió el equilibrio cuando este colapsó, cayendo al cañón hecho por el abundante río tributario del Michigan.

Reena gritó cuando pensó que todo acabaría.

---------------------------

Un océano reflejando la oscuridad de un cielo sin luna ni estrellas. La calma absoluta de la oscuridad perpetúa.

Un cuerpo embozado en una capa negra, traje rojo con amarillo y hombreras de metal negras; comieron la calma de ese océano de oscuridad.

La chica de cabello rojo y ojos rubíes trataba de mantenerse a flote mientras la oscuridad la tragaba más y mas. El peso la arrastraba hacia abajo y después de un breve momento su cabeza estaba bajo esa oscuridad. Su mano descendía lentamente mientras trataba infructuosamente de aferrarse a algo.

La mano enguantada desapareció, regresándole a la oscuridad su calma habitual.

La punta de un bastón de madera se hundió en la calma para buscar algo, momentos después subió, arrastrando la mano enguantada, aferrada a esa punta con toda sus fuerzas. La sacó a flote.

La muchacha alzó la vista y encontró a una persona conocida.

- Yare yare Lina-san, ¿planeas rendirte sin haber empezado a pelear?

Ella reconocía esa vos. Esa imagen. Débilmente pronuncio su nombre.

- ¿Zeross?

--------------------------------

N.A. Me tardé, si, lo se. Lo siento. No hay excusas porque no tengo tiempo de ponerlas.

Aclaraciones:

(1) Esta técnica no aparece ni en el Manga ni en el Anime. Sin embargo es totalmente factible, según los estudios del Sensei Agot en su descripción de Técnicas de la pagina Kyoto No Koban.

(2) Alusión a Syco, cyborg enemigo de Max Steel.

(3) El ojo humano ve más o menos 24 cuadros por segundo. Así que así es como creo que "ve" Soujiro cuando hace el Shukuchi.

(4) Esto es complicado, por eso le pido que relean lo necesario para entenderlo.

(5) Esta tampoco sale en el Anime ni en el manga. Sale en la primera historia de Watsuki "Una luna sobre el Sengoku" El protagonista es Hiko Seijuro primero. Así que también es del Hiten Mitsurugi.

(6) Que me perdonen los Hermanos Wachouski.

-------------------------------

El él próximo capítulo:

Reena, Kenshin y Heero regresan a la base en no muy buen estado. Sin embargo cada uno tomará decisiones que cambiarán el rumbo se sus vidas de forma permanente. No se pierdan el último capítulo del Episodio 1 de La Alianza.

------------------------

Reviews.

Se los debo. Suis, Rinit, mio-mio, etc. Espereme para la siguiente actualización.

Por cierto, he decidido dividir La Alianza en 4 episodios, debido a que va ha ser un fic demasiado grande. Mas explicaciones despuecito.

Adios y recuerden. "Descúbrla" Verás que es la misma y nada supera a una "Original"


	7. Desiciones Drásticas

N.A. Este capitulo esta mas corto de lo que había previsto, pero compréndanme, me quemé las neuronas en el Cáp. Anterior. Mmmmh. Eso se convierte en una tradición.

Nada me pertenece, solo la historia. Los personajes tienen dueño. ¿Saben quien es?

Este capitulo esta patrocinado por: Leche PudriMilk. El Chocolate que Pudre a sus Niños.

--------------------------------

Un océano reflejando la oscuridad de un cielo sin luna ni estrellas. La calma absoluta de la oscuridad perpetúa.

Un cuerpo embozado en una capa negra, traje rojo con amarillo y hombreras de metal negras; cambiaron la calma de ese océano de oscuridad.

La chica de cabello rojo y ojos rubíes trataba de mantenerse a flote mientras la oscuridad la tragaba más y mas. El peso la arrastraba hacia abajo y después de un breve momento su cabeza estaba bajo esa oscuridad. Su mano descendía lentamente mientras trataba infructuosamente de aferrarse a algo.

La mano enguantada desapareció, regresándole a la oscuridad su calma habitual.

La punta de un bastón de madera se hundió en la calma para buscar algo, momentos después subió, arrastrando la mano enguantada, aferrada a esa punta con todas sus fuerzas. La sacó a flote.

La muchacha alzó la vista y encontró a una persona conocida.

- Yare- yare Lina-san, ¿planeas rendirte sin haber empezado a pelear?

Ella reconocía esa vos. Esa imagen. Débilmente pronuncio su nombre.

- ¿Zeross?

- Vaya, al menos recuerdas mi nombre.

Estaba allí como lo recordaba. Siempre joven, esa sonrisa tonta y los ojos cerrados. La ropa clerical y el báculo con la gema roja. Sin embargo había algo diferente. Una clase de sensación que no podía definir con palabras. Una clase de afinidad increíblemente fuerte.

- Escúchame Lina. Que solo lo diré una vez. No te rindas. Aún no ha llegado la hora.

¿Rendir? ¿La hora? Reena apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba vestida como la Lina Inverse de antaño. ¿O era ella? Su mente se confundía al relacionar las cosas. Se supone que estaba en el rio. Pero...

- Sabes que estoy aquí. Te lo he prometido. Usa mi poder Lina. ¡Úsame! Para seguir viviendo.

¿Qué? ¿Usar el poder de Zeross?

- Sigue adelante Lina. Vive y cumple tu destino. Vive Lina. ¡VIVE!

Vivir.

Si tenía que hacerlo.

Vivir.

- ¡VIVE!

----------------------------------------------

La Alianza. Episodio 1.

Capitulo 5 Decisiones drásticas.

-----------------------------------------------

VIVE.

Reena abrió los ojos. Se encontraba rodeada de agua y sus pulmones dejaban escapar el último rastro de aire en ellos. Dióxido de Carbono ahora, mas que oxigeno, claro. Sintió como sus pies tocaban el suelo rocoso del fondo del río. Este al ser el constructor del cañón donde se encontraba era como todos los de su tipo. Estrecho y muy profundo. La superficie estaba muy lejos y lo que era peor, la luz de la luna desaparecía poco a poco.

Reena frenó el reflejo de respiración. Si aspiraba en este momento sus pulmones se llenarían de agua. Por otra parte si no obtenía aire de inmediato moriría sin duda.

Trató de empujarse hacia arriba, pero fue inútil La batalla contra Sherra había drenado demasiado de su energía. Sus pies realmente no soportaban el peso de su cuerpo, el cual debía flotar, pero el peso de la Gorn Nova le servía de un ancla perfecta. Reena estaba demasiado desesperada para notar eso. Aunque claro, de haberlo sabido, tal vez no dejaría caer la espada.

Se desesperaba cada vez más. Tenía que salir. Apretó sus puños con desesperación, tanto que sus uñas traspasaron no solo el cuero de sus guantes, sino también su misma piel. El dolor no le era importante, ni siquiera la sangre que empezaba a diluirse en el agua. Tenía que salir. Cerró sus ojos con gran fuerza, como para no ver la desgracia en la que estaba. Tenía que salir. Tenía que hacerlo. No quería morir. No iba ha hacerlo.

Tenía que vivir.

VIVE.

Desde sus pies, una clase de polvo negro empezó a surgir. La sangre que salía se sus manos adquirió un tono mucho mas oscuro de lo normal. En la penumbra del río, podría ser incluso negra.

Al polvo ascendía girando alrededor de ella. Como una clase de remolino negro. Un cono invertido de color negro. La envolvía cada vez mas, como ¿protegiéndola acaso?

Reena estaba ya al borde de la inconciencia. Por eso no pudo notar como se elevaba del lecho del rio hacia su superficie. La desesperación era más y más grande. Su fuerza de voluntad anteponiéndose al reflejo de su cuerpo para respirar.

No quería morir. No iba ha hacerlo.

Tenía que vivir.

VIVE.

Reena sintió la cara muy fría de repente. Abrió los ojos, con sus pupilas cambiando de alargadas a redondas. Vio la superficie y con gran desesperación inhaló. El aire llenando sus pulmones y el polvo negro desapareciendo tal y como había aparecido. De súbito.

Las fuerzas le regresaron un poco y empezó a manotear para mantenerse a salvo. Respirando erráticamente. Solo tenía que llegar a la orilla para salvarse.

Pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte.

------------------------------------------

Salió del agua con grandes trabajos. Había batallado de forma increíble para mantenerse a flote, no teniendo tiempo de quitarse el abrigo de 20 Kilos. Sus brazos, espalda, piernas, en resumen, TODO su cuerpo le dolía impunemente.

Pero había triunfado.

Heero Yui había terminado su misión auto-impuesta. La destrucción del castillo había sido total y prácticamente perfecta. Dudaba que alguien hubiera sobrevivido aunque esperaba que ese par de pelirrojos lo haya logrado. Por ahora solo quería descansar un poco.

Arrastrándose más de 4 metros, llegó a una zona relativamente seca. La orilla del rio era poco profunda pero solo por un metro, después de eso la profundidad creía exponencialmente. Más de una vez pensó que iba a morir al luchar contra la corriente.

Nada de eso importaba. Había terminado. En cuando pudiera pararse, iría a buscar su Gundam, volar hasta Douvres y destruir la base de OZ. Si. Eso sonaba bien.

Heero cayó con fuerza en el suelo, totalmente exhausto. El esfuerzo había sido enorme.

Se iba sintiendo cada vez más soñoliento. A punto de ingresar a la dulce inconciencia.

Sintió como alguien lo tomaba de uno de los hombros y lo giraba para que quedara boca arriba.

Battousai hundió una de sus rodillas en la boca de su estomago, colocó su codo izquierdo en el cuello y la punta de su espada corta se hundió un poco. Sus ojos llamearon en la penumbra, dispuesto a seguir saciando su ansia de sangre.

- Dame una buena razón por la cual perdonar tu vida.

Heero pensó un poco y se encontró con que no tenía. Le podría decir que él destruyó la base. Que casi mata a Trieze y que no era su enemigo. Pero, ¿Quién le iba a creer? Le llamarían traidor. Que no era confiable. Y "Si destruiste la base, porque no nos avisaste idiota".

No tenía muchas cosas a su favor.

La sonrisa de Battosuai se hacía mas grande mientras retiraba un poco la Wakizashi para matar al individuo ingles.

Heero, estaba paralizado. Realmente paralizado.

Periféricamente, vio una cabeza pelirroja asomarse por el rio.

- ¡Reena! – gritó Heero al reconocer esa cabeza.

_¿Que?_

Battousai pareció dudar un momento, el cual fue aprovechado por Heero para quitárselo de encima. La oleada de adrenalina le hizo olvidar lo cansado que estaba

Battousai estaba desconcertado, no solo por la reacción de Heero, sino por esa voz tan desagradable que cada vez se empeñaba más y más en molestarlo.

Heero se deshizo del abrigo y se zambulló en el río, con la obvia intención de salvar a la pelirroja. Tal vez con eso se ganaría el perdón de Battousai.

_Basta ya, la chica necesita ayuda._

'¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Se supone que te habías marchado. Con la cola entre las patas.'

_Solo te di el control en la batalla. Ahora, es tiempo de que me lo devuelvas._

'Y que dijiste: "Este idiota ya lo hizo." Olvídate de eso, baka, ahora yo tengo el control.'

- ¡Oye! ¡Camarón! Necesito una mano aquí.

Heero había sacado a flote a Reena. Luchaba en contra del peso de la chica, el cansancio y la fuerza de la corriente. Apenas podía mantenerse estático. Si no recibía ayuda externa, ambos serían arrastrados por el rio.

Battosuai los vió, sonriendo. Podía matar al chico y un problema se solucionaría. La chica quizás moriría, pero solo sería la baja en una guerra. Sujetó la Wakizashi por la punta y se preparó para lanzarla a la cabeza del agente británico. Se le hacía gracioso oir las advertencias que su alter ego le lanzaba para que no lo hiciera. Levantó al brazo y...

_Alto._ Kenshin estaba a su lado sujetando su mano. _Te dije que ya basta._

'¿Que?' dijo Battousai al verse de repente... paralizado.

Kenshin lo detenía de continuar. Eso era lo que lo tenía paralizado. No era miedo, por supuesto. Solo que nunca había tenido la fuerza para hacer eso. Por lo general Battosuai se cansaba o aburría de torturarlo. Después de las misiones solo se retiraba y dejaba a su otro yo sufrir con su conciencia. Pero ahora realmente lo estaba deteniendo.

_No._ La mirada azul y tranquila de Kenshin se confrontó a airosa mirada dorada de Battousai. _Ya basta._

Heero solo podía observar como el asesino deliberaba consigo mismo. Hacia el ademán de lanzar la espada, pero actuaba como si algo o alguien lo detuviera. Lo vió gruñir. Casi gritarse, discutiendo con una persona imaginaria y entonces... se golpeó a si mismo en el rostro. Casi pudo ver unas cuantas gotas de sangre descender por su rostro. Y cando le dirigió la mirada, sus ojos eran azules. Calmos.

- Ya no me controlas Battousai. Ya no. – Dijo Kenshin en un susurro mientras con un movimiento rápido se quitaba el abrigo.

Kenshin tomó también el que Heero había dejado caer antes de meterse en el agua y amaró las mangas. Eran más de 40 Kg en total, el peso de ambas prendas, y aún así, el peso no pareció afectar mucho al pelirrojo.

Con ayuda de Kenshin, Heero sacó a Reena del agua.

El soldado se sintió como si estuviera en una prueba, porque el pelirrojo no hizo ademán de dar más ayuda a Reena. Heero comprobó el pulso de la chica. Era débil. Después se dio cuenta porque.

No estaba respirado.

Mascullando una maldición, el soldado abrió las vías respiratorias y procedió a darle respiración de boca a boca. Kenshin lo miraba tranquilo, casi impasible, con una leve sonrisa en la boca.

_Eso era más de lo que esperaba. _Pensó mientras veía al chico trabajar.

'¿Crees que esto terminará así?' Battousai estaba más alejado de allí. Tapando su ojo izquierdo con su mano. Un hilillo de sangre surcaba su mejilla. Obviamente estaba dolido, y en especial furioso por lo que su "amigo" le había hecho. 'Sabes que vendré cada vez. Cada dia de tu vida. Y en cada ocasión será peor. Mucho peor.'

_Y cada vez, estaré resistiendo, Battousai. Ya no te necesito. Y te lo demostraré._

Battousai se retiró, por el momento. Dejando a Kenshin apaciblemente... solo.

Reena tosió un par de veces y una pequeña cantidad, pero mortal, de agua salió de sus pulmones. Heero la colocó en la posición adecuada para que siguiera vomitando el agua de su pecho. Después, alzó su vista al asesino.

Kenshin le sonreía amablemente, satisfecho por la prueba de buena voluntad de él.

- Tiene que recibir asistencia médica de inmediato. – Heero le dijo.

- Entiendo. Quédate y cuídala. Yo acercaré el auto.

Acordado eso, Kenshin le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar a la dirección adecuada. Pero antes de alejarse demasiado, giró un poco la cabeza. "Bienvenido, chico." Dijo antes de alejarse por completo.

Heero se quedó con Reena a esperar. Esas palabras lo tranquilizaron un poco, aunque no le resultaron del todo convincentes. Era claro que no lo matarían, pero de eso a unirse a su bando, había un tramo muy grande.

Se le estaba haciendo difícil confiar en las personas.

Bajó su mirada a la chica, quien parecía dormir tranquilamente. Si no fuera por las obvias heridas de su rostro.

Cuando luchaban en el gimnasio, se dio cuenta que no era una persona normal. Era mucho más fuerte y rápida que cualquier otra mujer que conocía. Incluso superaba a muchos hombres también. En las pocas imágenes que su cerebro captó, antes de caer presa de esa droga adormecedora, pudo ver que estaba muy lastimada después de la lucha. Contra él, y contra Battousai de seguro.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba de nuevo, en otra misión. Casi muriendo por lo que parecía ser una paliza de antología. Labios hinchados y heridos. Su cara parecía empezar a hincharse mucho más de lo que estaba ahora y un tenue color negro cubría un poco sus mejillas, ojos, incluso la frente.

¿Por qué se arriesgó ha llegar hasta ese punto? Heero conocía a muchas mujeres solados. Une, por ejemplo. Pero incluso ellas permanecían casi siempre apartadas del frente. Y las que llegaba a pilotear las Armor, parecías ser tan endurecidas como cualquier hombre.

Y ahora esa chica. Que la primera vez la vio tan asustadiza, después tan fuerte, y ahora tan herida. Le hacía pensar muchas cosas. Tan diferente a la tranquila y pacifista chica que lo esperaba en Londres.

Sería un honor para él servir con gente como ella.

Aunque en esos momentos, dudaba que tuviera esa oportunidad.

Las luces de un auto iluminaron unos cuantos árboles, seña de que su vehículo había llegado. Heero cargó a la inconsciente Reena, debatiéndose en lo que haría de aquí en adelante.

--------------------------------

-¡Arrrg! – Un gruñido de dolor en la enfermería.

- Si te mueves no puedo sacarla.- Dijo otra voz de forma tranquila.

-¡Uggggg! – En vez de un gruñido, más bien fue un quejido apagado el que se oyó. Aún así demasiado fuerte.

- Listo. Ya la saque. – Dijo triunfal la voz.

Heero estaba sentado en una mesa de hacer inoxidable, mas parecida a las que tiene una morgue, que las que debería tener una enfermería. A un lado de él, Zel sostenía unas pinzas puntiagudas médicas, las cuales tenían agarrada una bala puntiaguda.

- Debo reconocer que ese abrigo es impresionante. Esta es la bala de un rifle NATO, y aún así solo penetró un par de centímetros. Tuviste suerte de que se alojara en una costilla, de otra forma te habría perforado el plumón.

- .....- fue la respuesta de Heero. Agradecido silenciosamente con el abrigo. Pero más que nada, aguantando el dolor.

Habían pasado mas de 20 minutos, los dos, por órdenes de Laura, en ese lugar atendiendo las heridas del joven agente. La pérdida de sangre no era tan severa, pero los daños por los impactos de las balas, aunque no hubieran penetrado, eran suficientes para dejar su cuerpo lo más cercano a la gelatina.

- Prepárate, esta es la más profunda. – Dijo Zel, vestido de bata médica algo salpicada de sangre, y expresión seria.

Heero, trató valientemente de reprimir un grito, pero falló. El tipo no tenía una pizca de delicadeza a la hora de buscar las balas. Hurgaba en su carne de forma implacable como si no sintiera nada.

- Disculpa, creo que era un nervio. – Dijo Zel con una leve sonrisa en su boca. – Pero tú tienes la culpa. No debiste rechazar la morfina que te ofrecí.

- No... me arr... arriesgaré... a dor...mirme con...mo...rfi...na. – Contestó el aludido entrecortadamente.

- Es tu problema. ¡Ya esta!

Zel sacó la última bala del cuerpo de Heero y la depositó con las otras, en un cesto de basura cercano. Heero jadeaba, dejando que todo ese dolor pasara a través de él. En sus mejores tiempos soportaba hasta el dolor de una pierna rota, pero tanto tiempo en esa escuela sin hacer nada lo habían ablandado.

Ablandado. Dejo de temblar cuando pensó en esa palabra. Si se había ablandado ya no era un soldado. Entonces, ¿Qué era?

- Oye, ¡hazme caso! – Le dijo Zel mientras vaciaba media botella de alcohol en su cuerpo.

Los efectos fueron inmediatos. Las punzadas de dolor lo hicieron gritar de nuevo. Como deseaba golpearlo. Pero no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.

- Me inclino a pensar que no te simpatizo mucho. ¿Verdad? – Bueno, tanto tiempo con Duo le habían enseñado algunas cosas.

- Escúchame bien. Trataste de matar a Reena. Eso es algo que no puedo perdonarte. No me interesa si ese enano japonés te trajo aquí. No confió en ti. Y no lo haré. – Le arrojó una bolsa con vendajes. – Creo que te puedes vendar tu mismo.

Heero se le quedó viendo alejarse, entendiendo, irónicamente los sentimientos del joven. Después de todo, estuvo a punto de matar a Trieze casi por la misma razón.

- Gracias. – Murmuró mientras se bajaba de la mesa y recogía la bolsa.

- Solo te advierto. – Le dijo Zel, en el marco de la puerta, dándole la espalda. – Si alguna vez intentas algo en contra de Reena. Yo mismo te mataré.

Sin más palabras, salió de la habitación.

Heero rompió la envoltura de un rollo de venda de mas de 8 pulgadas de grueso.

- De acuerdo, lo entiendo. – Dijo más para si que para su ausente enfermero.

Podía entender eso. Era fácil para él.

Tratando de no pensar, empezó a vendar sus múltiples heridas.

----------------------------

- Shikis.

- ¿En serio?

- Se supone que son creados por un supuesto hechicero. Son como golems de forma humana animados por ese talismán que tienes en las manos.

Kenshin había rendido el reporte a Hiko. Los Ryuzoku, respetando su privacidad le habían arreglado una tele conferencia privada con su jefe. Después de especificar la acción de Battousai en el castillo Croft y su encuentro con Shishio y ese misterioso chico Soujiro. Hiko había acordado en que pondría a los Onnis a investigar todo sobre Seta, pero también estaba extrañado por lo que tenía Kenshin en las manos.

Dentro de una bolsa plástica estaba lo que parecía un papel arroz, con algunos caracteres chinos escritos en él, y lo más raro aún, una clase de ojo "metido" en el papel.

- Entonces, ¿Qué clase de genes son lo Mazoku y los Ryuzoku? ¿Hechiceros?

- Recuerda que tenemos que aceptar que existen poderes que van más allá de nuestro entendimiento. Takani aún se pregunta como tu cuerpo resiste el Shinsoku, como el Gallo puede romper las rocas. Supongo que nuestros aliados tienen habilidades más grandes que las nuestras.

- ¿Aliados?

- Saito, Okina y yo, pensamos que esta Alianza del Jupongatana y los otros, es demasiado grande para nosotros solos. Los Ryuzoku tienen el conocimiento que se necesita para ir en contra de ese supuesto Dynast. Y si lo que dices es correcto, ese chico será útil en contra de Oz.

- Entiendo. ¿Y mis órdenes? – Kenshin preguntó mientras apretaba el papel fuertemente en su mano. Lo estrujó con todas sus puertas y algo parecido a sangre salió del "ojo", quedando restringida por la bolsa. Como algo sin importancia lo arrojó al cesto de basura.

- Seguirás con tu cubierta en la escuela. Apoyarás en lo que sea necesario a los Ryuzoku y mantén un ojo en la chica. Por si acaso.

- Respecto a mi arma... - Casi se avergonzó cuando le contó que Seta había roto su espada. Hiko estaba también sorprendido, aunque no lo demostró.

- Los Onnis trabajarán en eso. No te preocupes por eso. – Un incómodo silencio llenó los siguientes segundos. – Battousai.

Hiko esperaba el cambio de ojos a su interlocutor, pero nada sucedió.

- Lo lamento, creo que... en estos momentos no desea hablar con nadie. – Kenshin volteó a su derecha y allí estaba Battousai, fumándose tranquilamente un cigarro, sin dignarse a dirigir una mirada a Hiko en la pantalla.

- Entiendo. – Hiko sonrió, casi felicitando a Kenshin. – En ese caso nos mantendremos en contacto.

Hiko termino la transmisión, dejando a Kenshin pensando.

Cuando se enfrentó a Reena, por su manejo del Ki, y esa habilidad de conjurar fuego y oros ataques, quedaba claro que no era una chica normal. Después de ver a esos guardias caminar a pesar de heridas impresionantes y deshacerse en polvo después de quitarles la cabeza, indicaba que los Mazoku tampoco eran algo normal.

Hiko tenía razón, había fuerzas más grandes que escapaban a su imaginación.

Se rascó un poco el hombro, los vendajes que se había puesto después de ser parchado por Gaudy le apretaban un poco, resultándole algo incómodo. Se preocupó por Reena. Habían pasado ya casi 24 horas desde que salieron del castillo y aún no despertaba.

'Espero que esté bien' dijo Battousai sorprendiendo a Kenshin. 'Aún necesito una agradable revancha.'

_Si tú lo dices._

-----------------------------------

Una fresca brisa cargada un poco de humedad la despertó. Estaba apoyada en algo suave, tibio y con un agradable olor. Como un pastel de frutas.

Otro soplo más de la brisa y la hizo moverse un poco. Estaba tan a gusto, que deseaba prolongar esa sensación un poco más. Se sentía tan tranquila, tan contenta, tan afín con todo a su alrededor.

- Buenos días Lina-chan. – Vino una voz, un poco mas arriba de su cabeza. – Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estas despierta. Así que... abre los ojos, vamos. – La voz era juguetona. La que proviene de un hombre joven y de ánimo alegre.

Reena se paralizó un breve momento al oir ese nombre, pero sabía que se refería a ella. Tal como lo haría una niña perezosa abrazó mas ese soporte de su cabeza tratando de invitar de nuevo al sueño.

- Yare yare Lina-chan, no puedes dormir de nuevo. ¡Arriba! – La orden la acompañó un leve palmazo en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

"Lina-chan" abrió sus ojos rubíes de pupila alargada y confrontó con una falsa expresión de enojo al dueño del torso que le servía de soporte. Unos ojos color amatista le dieron los buenos días.

- ¿Porque no me dejas dormir a gusto Zeross?

Ambos estaban desnudos, cubiertos por una delgada sabana de lino blanco. La habitación, si así podía llamarse, estaba en la cima de una colina llena de pasto verde, la niebla matutina aún no se disipaba y se combinaba con los enormes pinos de un bosque denso. La habitación en si era una cúpula de estilo griego, sostenida por columnas de mármol blanco. Una amplia cama ocupaba el centro de la habitación y un par de cofres de madera contenían, en teoría las ropas de los ocupantes de ese lugar.

- Sabes que tienes que despertar. Ese es tu deber.

"Es diferente. Cada vez lo es más aun. Cada vez que lo veo parece mas..."

"¿Maduro? Esa es la palabra ¿verdad?" Vino la respuesta dentro de su cabeza.

- Es difícil tener secretos contigo, ¿verdad? – Le dijo Lina mientras se movía un poco hacia él, rozando intencionalmente cada centímetro de piel con la suya. Con una sonrisa le dio un juguetón beso en los labios.

Pero él no se lo regresó.

- Tienes que despertar Lina. – Le dijo de forma seria. La sonrisa juguetona desapareció, mostrando una cara llena de preocupación.

- Baka, estoy despierta. – Se sentó sobre de él, dejando caer la sábana que la cubría. Estaba dispuesta a aprovechar esa mañana, con un poco de diversión antes del desayuno.

- No, no lo estas. Y lo sabes.

Entonces, cayó en la cuenta. Recordó en un momento lo sucedido. Las batallas. Las pérdidas. Los recuerdos dispersos. El poder.

Zeross se sentó también, desplazando un poco el peso de su compañera. Pasó un dedo por su rostro confundido y después, limpió una lágrima que poco a poco se escurría por su mejilla.

- Tienes que despertar. Tienes que enfrentar la vida. Enfrentar todo de nuevo.

Reena bajó la vista, tratando de bloquearse, sabiendo que eso era verdad. Era un sueño. Todo era un sueño. Un agradable y cálido sueño que se convertía una pesadilla al despertar y descubrir la dura realidad. Esa afinidad, esa paz, todo esos sentimientos no eran mas que ilusiones.

Y ahora tener que regresar.

- ¿Por qué? – Fue lo único que quería saber.

- Es tu destino, ¿recuerdas? Es para lo que estas aquí. Es para lo que entrenas. Es para lo que vives.

- Pero no quiero...

- Nunca lo has querido. Pero lo haces. No tienes opción. Encuentra una razón para pelear. Un motivo. Una meta. Y recuerda, no estas sola. Yo estoy contigo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Te lo prometí, y lo he cumplido. Estoy contigo, Lina.

Ella vió dentro de esos inhumanos ojos de pupila rasgada. En donde una vez, no encontró mas motivos para desconfiar, ahora sabía que eso era verdad.

No quería despertar.

Pero iba ha hacerlo.

Besó por última vez al que había sido si compañero durante tanto, tanto tiempo. Y lo abrazó fuertemente, encontrando una respuesta adecuada.

Zeross la abrazó con fuerza también, repitiendo las mismas palabras que pronunció por última vez.

- Estoy contigo...

--------------------------------

Reena abrió los ojos débilmente, esperando un rayo de sol, o una lámpara fría.

¿Por qué? No tenía idea. Solo lo esperaba.

En cambio, una confortable penumbra la recibió.

Estaba en una cama suave, cubierta por sabanas de alta calidad (su mente avara pensando en el precio de esas cosas) y en una habitación, aunque extraña, realmente confortable.

Recordando la pelea con Sherra, esperaba realmente sentirse como si hubiera pasado por un triturador de carne. En cambio, solo se sentía cansada. Se tocó su cara buscando la hinchazón natural producto de una golpiza de antología y quemaduras provocadas por energía extraña.

Nada.

Ni un solo corte.

Extraño.

- Buenos días, amiga. – Una amable, pero fatigada voz la saludó a la derecha.

Reena se incorporó de inmediato, sentándose en la cama y miró a la fuente de esa voz.

- Ah, Hola Filia. – Saludó.

La aludida estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá un poco alejado de la cama. Tenía una expresión de cansancio, como si llevara varias noches sin dormir.

Un momento...

- ¿Cuánto...?

- No te preocupes, no han pasado más de 24 hrs. Desde que regresaron del castillo. Has estado durmiendo desde entonces.

- Vaya. Entonces, nosotros... uh... ¿ganamos?

- No precisamente. Por lo que hemos sabido nuestro agente británico traicionó a Oz de alguna forma y voló el castillo. – Filia sonrió cuando Reena hizo una cara de "así que fue él". – el señor Himura y el joven Yui te trajeron en muy mal estado. Pero como puedes ver, aún sigues viva.

- Ya veo. – Reena recordaba fragmentos de la batalla. Aunque no estaba totalmente segura de todas las cosas que había hecho, sabía que. Se encontró con un monstruo que la llamó. Se encontró con Dynast. Se encontró con Sherra. Barrió el suelo con ella, y ella trapeó el suelo con ella. Finalmente obtuvo la... – La espada. La Gorn Nova.

- Si. Obtuviste la Gorn Nova, lo cual nos tranquiliza. Aunque queríamos saber que mas cosas viste dentro de ese castillo.

- Bueno... yo...

- Si quieres esperaremos para mañana. Creo que un descanso sería buena idea.

- Si. Hum... Gracias Filia. – Dijo Reena al deducir que el descanso era mas para Filia que para ella. – Debió tomarte mucha energía curarme.

Filia sonrió cansadamente y trató de ponerse de pié. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo la puerta se abrió.

- Vaya. Sabía que estarías despierta. ¿Descansaste bien niña? – Gaudy preguntó jocosamente, sabiendo las consecuencias de esa pregunta.

La ceja de Reena tembló. Pero no podía enojarse con él. Después de todo ya no era el mismo "cerebro de medusa".

- Hola Gourry. – Murmuró. Dándose cuenta después, de que erró en el nombre.

- Si, hace mucho que no oía ese nombre. – Fue imposible discernir los sentimientos detrás de ese rostro sonriente. – y mi querida Laura, ¿Como estamos?

- Bien, gracias. Estaba por tomar un descanso.

Intentó ponerse de pié de nuevo, pero sus rodillas no aguantaron el peso y cayó sobre ellas.

- Bueno, supongo que si necesitas el descanso, permíteme. – Gaudy avanzó y cargó a Filia en sus brazos. En su forma humana no pesaba mucho. Aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba su forma dragonil...

- Pediré a los cocineros que te preparen algo, debes estar hambrienta. ¿De acuerdo? En un momento regreso...- Finalizó Gaudy cruzando la puerta.

Antes que esta se cerrara Reena pudo ver las miradas que los rubios se lanzaban. Llenas de ternura y afinidad. No cabía duda que eran Marido y Mujer. O Dragona...

Reena bajó la vista a las sabanas de nuevo, y descubrió algo. Sus puños. Estaban cerrados. Fuertemente cerrados. Con trabajos, como su hubieran estado trabados, abrió los dedos casi con esfuerzo. Había agarrado la sabana también, y unas cuantas marcas negras mostraban que sus uñas habían perforado su piel hasta sacarse la sangre.

Sangre negra.

"Dios..."

Le era difícil aceptar lo que eso significaba. Todos esos sueños y recuerdos. Acaso ella era un...

No, eso era imposible.

"Estoy contigo..." recordó.

Acaso eso significaban esa palabras.

Ella es un...

--------------------------------

"Porque no me sorprende." Debería hacerlo, pero no era así.

Aunque, no en todas partes se encuentras un Gundam.

Heero fue llevado a una de las bodegas del edificio Ryuzoku. Apenas al entrar pudo encontrarse con algo. El Gundam Wing, perfectamente armado, sostenido por su propia estructura y debajo de un reflector circular. De alguna forma los Ryuzoku lo habían localizado y sacado de la Bodega donde lo había escondido. De alguna forma era tranquilizador, así OZ no se lo llevaría. Heero tendría una herramienta para destruir a Trieze. Pero... aún así. Significaba que estaba a merced de los Ryuzoku. Lo obligarían a luchar con ellos. Le pondrían una misión de prueba a su lealtad. Esas cosas eran comunes.

Heero avanzó a su Gundam y retiró la máscara metálica que componía el "rostro" del ángel guerrero. Con las manos la ajustó a su cara y accionó algunos comandos vocalmente. "Inicio de programa básico del Gundam Wing. Sistema de estrato 1. Codigo de voz Heero Yui." Los pequeños monitores 3D de la máscara le dieron en un parpadeo el estado de los sistemas. Daños y recursos. El Gundam estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Eso era lo que temía.

"Acceder al sistema de transponedor. Codigo de voz OZ 364-gr. Muestra programación de activación del transponedor." Tal como lo había pensado. Estaba programado para activarse a una orden de Douvres. El hecho de que estuviera apagado el Armor lo liberó de ese pendiente. Si se accionaba Trieze podría darse cuanta de la ubicación de la base Ryuzoku.

No lo iba a permitir.

"Acceso al sistema de seguridad del programa principal. Codigo de voz ATED-38785-ST45" Acceso aprobado, dijo una ventana. "Prepara clave nueva de activación. Codigo de voz nuevo: Venganza." El sistema se reinició para actualizar los cambios. Heero regreso con el Transponedor. "Codigo de voz: Venganza. Actualización. Desactiva opciones de rastreo. Apagar transponedor."

Eso le daría tiempo tanto a el como a los Ryuzoku. Tiempo de decidir un curso de acción correcta.

Colocó la mascara en su lugar y se sentó en un banco en medio de la habitación. Tenía que pensar. Tenia que pensar mucho. Tal vez si es necesario ingresar a los Ryuzoku.

Pero ya no confiaba en nadie.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y Heero se vió obligado a suspender sus pensamientos. Gaudy Davies entraba vestido informalmente. Detrás de él lo seguían Reena y Kenshin.

¿Un momento, que esta niña no estaba golpeada? Porque se veía tan fresca cono siempre.

- Y bien Amigo Heero. Creo que ha tenido tiempo de reflexionar un poco en la situación el la que está. Y como van las situaciones quierop que considere todo lo sucedido, con Oz, esa alianza y sobre todo con nosotros. – Gaudy podría haber sido casi como Trieze, solo que en su rostro no denotaba ambición, sino confianza. Era una clase de sinceridad que motivaba a las personas a confiar en él. – Debido a la posición en la que estamos necesitamos mucho de tu contribución, pero queremos dejarte decidir. Simplemente. Ellos o nosotros.

Heero percibió un poco de amenaza. Al menos por la forma en la que se paraban los dos pelirrojos sabía que estarían dispuestos a golpearlo si intentaba algo violento como la entrevista.

Era una pregunta esperada, de todos modos. Ellos o nosotros. Solo necesitaba saber algo más.

- Si no digo que ustedes, ¿Me echarán de aquí? – si la respuesta era Si. Solo lo necesitaban por lo que sabía. Lo cual era... comprensible.

Gaudy sonrió.

- A estas alturas, o confías en nosotros. O jamás lo harás.

Esa respuesta si lo sorprendió.

- Estoy con ustedes. – Dijo, sonriendo por primera vez en todo el dia.

- Bienvenido.

Gaudy le extendió la mano y ambos las estrecharon. Reena fue la siguiente diciéndole algo así como "Será un placer servir en el mismo lado." Cuando Battousai lo saludó, los ojos dorados lo vieron directamente.

- No me arrepiento por intentar matarte. – Cambio a ojos azules. – Pero me alegra que estés con nosotros. – Kenshin si le dio otra bienvenida.

Todos estaban inmersos en ese pequeño ritual de saludos y sonrisas satisfechas cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Filia entraba sosteniendo un objeto en sus manos.

- Gaudy, Rezzo la analizó con la información que Reena extrajo de los Mazoku. No cabe duda. Es auténtica.

Quitó la manta que la cubría y reveló la espada milenaria. La Gorn Nova.

- La autentica. – susurró Gaudy.

- Creo que por ahora, una pequeña ceremonia sería adecuada ¿no crees? – Preguntó Filia, adoptando después una expresión Solemne.

Gaudy se adelantó. Reena sabía lo que iba a pasar. E indicó a Heero que se acercara. Kenshin no se movió, después de todo estaba cerca del dirigente Ryuzoku. Detrás de él, firmes, observaron lo siguiente.

- En este día. En el nombre del dios Dragón Cephied, declaro: - Alzó la espada al cielo (al menos hacia el cielo, aunque estuvieran dentro del edificio.) – La generación de los espadachines de la luz, renace de nuevo. Gourry Gabriev, Ethan Nombard, Gaudy Davies. Recíbela y honra tu destino.

Diciendo esto, entregó la espada a Gaudy, quien se había arrodillado.

El la tomó con respeto y cariño. Tal vez recordaba como usarla.

Apretando el mango, concentró su voluntad, y la hoja de luz albiazul surgió de la empuñadura.

-------------------------------------

La última vez que presenció esto, Reena... no Axia, tuvo miedo a la muerte. Ese miedo no había cambiado. Su destino estaba sellado en cada una de sus vidas. Moría en cada reencarnación. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?

Miró a sus lados. El chico Ingles estaba allí, sorprendido al ver los movimientos que Gaudy hacía con su espada. Ese que estuvo a punto de matarla, ahora convertido en uno de ellos.

Al igual que alguien más. ¿Una quimera quizás?

Al otro lado, el pequeño espadachín de personalidad múltiple. Hábil, más allá de la palabra. Poseedor de una enorme fuerza, pero con problemas mentales.

¿También se le hacía conocido?

Muchas cosas cambiaban. De eso estaba segura. Recordó los sueños y las visiones. Tenía que entender más el papel de Zeross en su vida si quería cambiar su destino.

No quería morir. Tenía muchos factores para no quererlo. Así que lucharía para cambiar ese destino mortal, a uno más benigno.

Tal vez ellos, esos nuevos compañeros, sean variable nuevas en la eterna ecuación de su vida.

Tal vez le ayuden.

------------------------------

N.A. Al fin. El episodio I de esta saga termina aquí. Descansaré un poquito, dedicándome un poco mas a La Colonia, y tal vez iniciar con "El Conde" en Rurouni Kenshin.

Esta historia no esrta muerta, solo descansaré un mes o dos de escribir. Para regresar con nuevos bríos. Lo prometo.


	8. Epliogo Episodio I

La Alianza.

Epilogo I

----------------------------------------

El chico dormía profundamente en esa confortable cama de una suite de hotel. Era, como todas, de un tamaño sobredimensionado para el de un chico adolescente que de por si, era mas pequeño de lo normal. Pero cuando tienes una Royal Suite con "Room Service" ilimitado, y por si fuera poco gratis, no te puedes quejar.

Yumi inserto una aguja a una ampolleta llena de un liquido incoloro que cualquiera pudo confundirlo con agua, con el pequeño plus de que era espeso como aceite. Soujiro, antes de desmayarse por tercera vez en el tren se disculpó por desobedecerla y utilizar el Shucuchi contra Battousai. Yumi no pudo decirle que no había problema, ya que la inconciencia atacaba al chico de nuevo y no había despertado desde entonces.

Puede parecer extraño, en especial dentro de una organización donde las personas no son mas que carne que al morir se pudre y regresa al polvo (según Oji comentò una vez), que existiera algo de cariño entre los elementos del Jupongatana. Yumi se enamorò de Shishio, antes de sus quemaduras, y después de ellas, sus sentimientos se habían intensificado aun mas. Soujiro era para ella el hermano menor que nunca tuvo, aunque a veces lucia mas como su hijo, con Shishio como su padre.

Si, incluso Shishio Makoto, el Hitokiri Shishio era capaz de sentir algo así.

Después de que Battousai lo dejo quemándose en aquella bodega Shishio murió. El corazón se le detuvo, sus constantes vitales se redujeron a cero. Sin embargo vivió de nuevo. En contra de todas las posibilidades Shishio estaba vivo, con la pura y férrea voluntad de vengarse. Del odio, del desprecio.

Caminando por las calles sucias y oscuras del Kyoto encontró a un niño callejero. Seria fácil matarlo, después de todo solo los fuertes como el merecen vivir. Shisho empuño su espada y acaricio la piel del cuello del niño.

Este sonrió.

Shishio pudo matarlo en ese instante, pero algo en esa sonrisa fría, como una mascara, en especial ante la latente amenaza de la muerte lo hizo pensar un poco. ¿Y si este es de los fuertes?

Perdonándole la vida Shishio se apoyo de el para regresar a la base que tenia en uno de los edificios de la ciudad. Al llegar ordeno que le dieran de comer y una cama. El pequeño Sou-chan estuvo dentro de la base mientras Yumi hacia el tratamiento adecuado para permitirle a Shishio vivir con quemaduras del tercer grado en el 99 del cuerpo. (La protección adecuada protegió el pequeño pero increíblemente importante 1, si saben a que me refiero) Soujiro eventualmente termino como el protegido de Shishio, el cual le llego a demostrar cierto cariño paternal.

Eso, obviamente cuando nadie lo veía. Entreno al muchacho y lo convenció de someterse a los tratamientos de Yumi, llegando a ser prácticamente "El hombre mas rápido del mundo". Descontando aquellos con mutaciones, genes extraterrestres o uno que otro perdedor de Dragon Ball Z.

La pequeña familia, como Yumi le llamaba, en ocasiones pasaba momentos tranquilos, en los cuales la sed de sangre no empañaba el DIA. Podía ser una cena semanal, una salida a un pueblito con aguas termales o simplemente una sesión de entrenamiento agradable. En esas ocasiones Yumi se recordaba el porque amaba a Shishio.

Inserto la aguja en el brazo de Soujiro y le introdujo el líquido. El DNA es difícil de alterar, ya que DEBES alterar el de cada célula del cuerpo. Fibras musculares, intestinales, incluso células nerviosas. Sin embargo había algo que llegaba a TODO el cuerpo: La glucosa. Los glúcidos y otras cosas podían cargar pequeños mensajes de RNA que llegaban al núcleo de cada célula para que en la siguiente división el DNA se alterara. Junto con instrucciones precisas de acelerar el proceso de reproducción. Las células nerviosas no se reproducían de inmediato, pero también se les forzaba a duplicarse.

De esa forma el cambio total del DNA en cada reproducción celular era de 2 años. Mucho, pero era lo más seguro. La clonación, en cambio, y la alteración genética de un embrión, era mucho más fácil, ya que se alteraba mediante RNA mensajero una sola célula. Ya sea a pedido o clonando.

Yumi se enorgullecía cada vez que reflexionaba de sus logros, El chico que dormía en esa cama lo atestiguaba, y a juzgar por la leve elevación de la temperatura de la suite, también el hombre que acababa de entrar casi imperceptiblemente.

- ¿Cómo esta? – La voz no era fría, como la de un asesino consumado. Sino ardiente, mucho más terrible en ocasiones. Pero en ese momento era calida. Siendo generosos, con signos de preocupación.

- Seguirá dormido por unas cuantas horas más. El esfuerzo de la batalla tensionó demasiado sus tendones, sin embargo resistieron al Shukuchi.

- Sabía que podría resistirlo. Es un chico fuerte.

Orgullo. Aunque moriría antes de aceptarlo, Shishio estaba orgulloso de Soujiro. Posiblemente la única persona de todo el Jupongatana (con la notable excepción de Yumi) en la que confiaba ciegamente.

- Aún así, me habría gustado no meterlo en una batalla aún. Battousai lo hirió demasiado en ese ataque.

Un GRAN moretón aparecía en su pecho, cortadas que dejarían marcas en ese cuerpo limpio de ellas.

- Probarse en combate es imprescindible para cualquier espadachín. – Dijo Shishio como un sensei de experiencia, lo cual, a su manera lo era. – Además...

- Además... - Yumi siguió el juego de Shishio.

- Su combate me mostró las técnicas de Battousai. – Sacó de una de las mangas de su Kimono azul una unidad de memoria. – Solo me es preciso esto para vencerlo.

Yumi prefirió guardarse el comentario que estaba apunto de soltar. En ocasiones Shishio era tan enfadoso. Pero había aprendido que decírselo, no cambiaba las cosas. Shishio reiría y se acercaría a ella llenándola de ese calor innatural. Prosiguiendo con cierta actividad... pensándolo bien, tal vez si se lo diría. Pero no frente a Soujiro. Sino en la Royal Suite reservada para ellos.

Yumi solo asintió y siguió el tratamiento para su chico. Mientras Shishio observaba a Soujiro con una sonrisa satisfecha. Ese chico sería la punta de lanza contra el Shinsen, ni Battousai lo detendría. Y después de absorber a sus "aliados" emprendería la conquista no solo de Japón, sino del mundo entero con ese poder misterioso que Dynast les había mostrado.

Casi podía palparlo en sus manos. Vibrando dentro de sus venas.

Si. El poder.

Sería el mas fuerte.

---------------------------------------

Trieze se deleitaba con ese maravilloso vino de Zéfila, el cual fue rescatado del holocausto que destruyó el castillo Croft. Vestía una bata de seda roja de adornos dorados. Casi le recordaba al uniforme habitual de Zech. Si algo de pena por su muerte pasaba por su mente, no lo evidenciaba.

Por el momento estaba demasiado satisfecho de si mismo como para preocuparse de algo más.

Era un hedonista. Veía por si mismo, y engañaba a la gran mayoría con discursos sustanciosos. Le encantaba toda la comodidad posible. Vestimentas caras, lugares ostentosos. Su propio castillo/base en Douvres lo testimoniaban. Usualmente le encantaba dormir cada noche con una prostituta de 1000 libras la noche.

Bueno, eso hasta encontrar a Lady Une.

Pero por el momento Une, estaba en Londres, supervisando el montaje de la maquinaria que empezaría el ensamble de los Mobile Dolls. Y no solo eso, sino también el inicio de la construcción de los generadores de "Blue Energy" que eran parte de la alianza que tenía con las otras organizaciones.

Sin embargo Trieze nunca dormía solo. Sea Lady Une, u otra, procuraba tener siempre una compañera en su lecho.

Lo que explica a la joven rubia que dormía placidamente en esa cama King Size, de cuatro postes, sabanas de lino fino, y cortinas de púrpura. Dynast tenía buen gusto al escoger a sus chicas. Esta era sin duda una modelo juvenil. Proporciones perfectas y estéticamente impecable. Y de experiencia, sin comentarios.

Por primera vez, a Trieze, se le debilitaron las piernas.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Solo le interesaba ese momento glorioso que lo llevaba al cielo, y después le transmitía esa descarga de paz que le permitía pensar con mayor claridad. Maquinar.

Había un sueño que era recurrente desde aquella vez que vio a Shishio tocar la cápsula de Shabranigudú. Una imagen. Cientos de Ángeles negros, brillando en la luz de la energía de sus campos de fuerza, desatando el poder de sus armas con la piel reflejando esas luces. Alas etéreas emergiendo de su espalda.

"_Cuando los angeles negros describan un círculo en el cielo."_

Repasando mentalmente, encontró un parecido de esos angeles al nuevo prototipo de Mobile Doll. Antropomórficos, bulbosos. Con capacidad de generar campos de energía. Con un cañón de rayos capaces de rivalizar con el del Gundam Wing. Añadirles unas alas sería demasiado... Gendoísta (1)

Pero de alguna forma le daba un gran detalle.

Había algo más. Heero estaba furioso con él. La bala que atravesó la cabeza de su holograma era un testamento a eso. De no haberle conocido mejor, no estaría allí, maquinando como de costumbre.

Algo le decía que iba a enfrentarse a él. Y más si confiaba en los instintos que le decían que acabaría con los Ryuzoku. Claro, si Yui atacaba a Oz, sería una forma de enfrentarse a Trieze. Sin embargo había un deseo extraño en ese enfrentamiento.

Tal vez deba controlar de nuevo "ese" Gundam.

Pero solo controlarlo no era suficiente para satisfacer sus deseos de levantarse sobre cualquier humano. Tendría que ganarle a Yui. Eso, si sería un logro maravilloso para su persona.

"Nota a mi mismo: Ordenar la reconstrucción de Epyon. Reformando su estructura para ser un Armor." Si. Eso le daría los medios.

Pronto, su poderío militar sería abrumador. Pronto tendría el poder deseado para reformar el mundo a su antojo.

Pronto, dejaría de utilizar a esos incautos criminales.

Trieze Kushrenada, Soberano de la Tierra.

Eso sonaba muy bien.

Terminándose la copa regresó a su lecho.

Despertando a Candy, para otra sesión nocturna.

¿Quien te extraña, Lady Une?

-------------------------------------

Otrora era un estacionamiento. En esta ocasión estaba cerrado al público con la excepción de 2 personas.

Aunque no eran exactamente personas.

Ellos dos habían vivido más de lo que un humano jamás podría soñar. Habían pasado mas cosas que la humanidad junta. Y siempre rebordeándose se su habilidad, poderes y capacidades.

Dynast Grausherra y su General Sherra, descansaban de la jornada mas larga que habían tenido desde hace siglos.

El trono Tecnomístico pulsaba con la energía drenada de la capsula que sustentaba a Shabranigudú, mas aparte ciertos artilugios que suplían al caótico espacio Astral.

Dynast estaba en ese trono, reponiéndose de toda la energía perdida que su General uso en contra de Inverse. Y Sherra estaba... sentada en las piernas de Dynast recibiendo una sutil "curación" Mazoku de manos del Rey Supremo.

Podrían ser Mazokus, pero su apariencia era como la de esos modelos de perfumes caros. Esto es, casi perfectos. Y ambos en ropa interior.

- Por lo visto Inverse se fortalece día a día. – Comento Dynast mientras una corriente de polvo negro viajaba de la palma de su mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda de Sherra, cerrando las heridas de su cara.

- No. Inverse, sigue siendo la misma. Zeross estaba peleando por ella.

- Zeross. – Dijo Dynast mientras movía su mano a un gran moretón en el cuello de su damisela. – El Jushinkan peleando por Inverse. Eso es nuevo.

- Si, ni siquiera en la Segunda Kouma lo hizo. Generalmente ella despierta su poder, pero en esta ocasión Lina estaba casi muerta cuando Zeross hizo un Dill Brand cuando ella estaba apunto de quedar inconciente. A partir de ese momento, empezó a manejar más y más poder. Incluso creí que sus ojos cambiaron de color.

- Alguien dijo que los ojos son la ventana del alma. Tal vez Zeross si empezó a manifestarse. – Dynast sonaba pensativo. Bastante. Cada vez que hacía eso, significaba que una de la infinidad de cosas que estaba pensando le preocupaba bastante. – Eso puede ser un problema si los Ryuzoku toman partido de eso, antes que nosotros.

- Tomar partido de ello.

- En la Segunda Kouma, Zeross despertó solo hasta que Axia estaba moribunda, aunque prestaba su poder en cada uno de sus hechizos. En China y Caotic Blue, despertó hasta que Zu-Li murió en este mundo y fue llevada al plano Astral para luchar con Blue. El que se empiece a manifestar de esa forma indica que está decidido a tomar partido, más activamente en el destino de Lina. Eso nos causará problemas.

- Pero... porqué no me dejó matarla cuando pude hacerlo?

- Equilibrio. Si logramos sacar a Zeross de Reena y convencerlo a que esté de nuestro lado, la balanza estará inclinada a nuestro favor.

Dynast apoyó plenamente la espalda en el respaldo acolchado del "trono". La postura era algo desenfadada, pero aún así tenía un porte majestuoso. Sherra, sanada totalmente, se abrazó al torso de Dynast y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Oiría su corazón si lo tuviera.

- ¿Qué hay de sus aliados? ¿Piensa dejarlos aquí?

- No. La doctora Komagata necesita más espacio para trabajar, y mis pedidos son importantes. Nos trasladaremos al pacífico en un par de días. Una vez que descansemos lo suficiente.

- Otra temporada encerrados. – Falsa desilusión destiló ese comentario. Sherra incluso hizo un puchero.

- Será más soportable. La base es cómoda, tendremos energía de sobra y ninguna interrupción. El primer pedido se completará y trasferiremos a Shaby a su nuevo cuerpo. Después de eso...

- A Kyoto. A terminar con lo demás.

- Exacto. Hemos esperado mucho tiempo para eso. Podremos esperar un par de meses más.

Sherra no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos y se permitió imaginar como se verían sus formas astrales. La sombra gigantesca de su señor con ojos resplandecientes, fusionándose con la forma más pequeña de ella. Podrás ser Mazoku, podrán alimentarse de sufrimiento y emociones negativas.

Pero no podían negar, que en ese momento, se sentían tan calmos.

Tan pacíficos.

Como un par de enamorados.

----------------------------------------------

N.A. Aquí termina La Alianza Episodio I. Creí que debería hacer un prologo.

Gendoísta........les suena?

-----------------------------------------

Reviews.

Shadir: Xellos vive. No puedo asegurártelo, porque, realmente nunca vivió. Era un Mazoku. Aunque creo que trabajaré en eso después. Ponlo de esta forma. Nunca murió. Solo esta en otra parte.

Suisei Lady Dragon: Solo puedo decirte "Saludos"

mi-io: Perdón, lo siento. En esos capítulos tenía el tiempo encima y a penas pude pasar el corrector ortográfico por el texto. LO ACEPTO ME EQUIVOQUE ES MI-IO Y NO MIO-MIO. Y respecto a tu otro punto... je. Es Mi fic y con Mi Fic puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Pero se que te va ha gustar. Lo trabajaré de una muy buena manera. O quien sabe, pueden pasar muchas cosas.

Blankaoru: Eres una de las personas que esperaba que me dejaran un pequeño comentario. Pero gracias. Y si te sorprende, pregúntame un día de estos si he pensado una continuación para cuando termine La Alianza. Porque son 4 demonios mayores. ¿Lo habías notado? Gracias por los comentarios. Pero no solo me digas lo bueno, critícame, fuerte y duro. Necesito algo de eso.

Rinita-Inverse: Como creo que una vez te mencioné, el que me dejes un Review es muy significativo para mí, ya que Mi último deseo, fue uno de los primeros fic que leí. No me tardaré. Ahorita explico porque. Oh, gracias por seguir leyendo.

Leidy: Si lo dije es para que sigas leyendo. Precisamente para picar la curiosidad. Y créeme, sé que te agradará. Si no me crees, lee la penúltima parte de los Avances de La Alianza en Soldado.

--

Por lo demás, he decidido no empezar ningún otro proyecto hasta terminar este. Le di un consejo a una amiga, de que el peor pecado que puede tener un escritor de fic, es dejar morir una historia por empezar con otra. Hay muchos ejemplos y no tiene caso que los diga, por lo tanto, me niego a empezar algo más, y terminaré La alianza. Para seguir con La Colonia después, no importa que me tome... algo de tiempo.

Así que aún hay Alianza para rato. (Haciendo cálculos son como 37 caps, en total.)

Por lo tanto...

Nos vemos.


End file.
